Song Of My Soul
by KowaiiMusume
Summary: Kagome walked into the dark house from the steady rain with pent up emotions. How long had it been? A year or two? She wasn’t sure anymore. Even though the pain had subsided during her absence, it had begun to creep slowly back Rated for possible futur
1. Part 1

AN: This is just a short story about what I see in the song "My Immortal" By Evenesence. I have seen many use this song in reference to death but for me, I saw another side to it the first time I heard it. I am sure I am not the first to use the words this way I will not be the last. This is only my version of how I could see this relationship. It is a bit depressing so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any other material in that series. I also don't own any of the music or work done by Evenesence (but I love their music and admire the content of feelings in it).

Song Of My Soul Part One

Kagome walked into the dark house from the steady rain with pent up emotions. How long had it been? A year or two? She wasn't sure anymore. Even though the pain had subsided during her absence, it had begun to creep slowly back during the plane ride back. She had too much time to think during the trip but that wouldn't last, she would make sure she was busy with work once again on Monday. Provided she still had a job. With a sigh she shook the thoughts from her mind as she pulled her wet coat off and flipped on the entry light. Inside she was afraid of what she would see but this was the first step to getting her life back in order the way it should be.

_( I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears )_

To her surprise the room looked as if no one had been there the whole time she was gone. Everything was covered with thin plastic sheets to protect it. There was a layer of dust on the plastic and on the edge of the light switch that she had just used. Upon closer inspection she could see dust on the edges of picture frames and the trim of the door she had come in as well as the tile floor she now stood on. A feeling of relief filled her heart. Well at least they were considerate enough not to be here for long after she left. Slowly she walked around the room pulling the plastic off the lamps as she lit them and rolled the plastic into a wad that she tossed toward a corner to dispose of later.

With her mind now set on rejuvenating the appearance of her living room she set to work on pulling the plastic off everything she came across. The couch, the chairs and then the vanity that held many pictures of her loved ones. She took a few moments to look over the smiling faces of her grandfather, mother and brother. She paused for a moment and stared at a wedding picture of a young couple. Both smiling happily at each other with love. A sharp pain pricked her heart but she ignored it. She snorted dryly and wadded up the plastic she had taken off the vanity and tossed it carelessly toward her growing pile of trash. On a second thought she quickly flipped the picture face down on the table thinking she would deal with it later.

_(And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave)_

She stood there staring at it for a moment. The pain in her heart twitched again but she refused to acknowledge it. Her mouth felt dry and it seemed hard to swallow. 'Must be the dust.' She thought as she walked toward the kitchen to make herself some tea. Just like the living room the kitchen had a layer of dust the settled over all the flat surfaces. Disgusted she searched the cupboards for the tea pot. She found it exactly where it should be and filled it with water to heat. Impatiently she tapped her manicured finger nails on the counter while she waited for it to boil. Subconsciously she grabbed a dish towel that was hanging over the over handle and wiped the dust from the counter she was standing at. Carelessly she flipped it in the air causing dry dust to float about. With a cough she tossed the dish towel on the counter disgusted. This was going to take all weekend to clean up.

She forced herself to think of the work that needed to be done on Monday. Four meetings that she knew of, first was with the boss. A small smile crossed her face. Naraku would be surprised to see her back so soon. She left the LA office early on Thursday so she would get back home by Friday night. She only wished she could have seen the look on his face when he received her answer to his offer for a promotion so she would stay in the states. He would not like her being disobedient. He did not own her.

She had already told him that she wanted to come home. Even if it meant she would lose her job. It didn't matter. She needed to see her family and be around people who she felt comfortable with. Dr. Morris, her therapist, had confirmed what she had felt. The emotions she was suppressing needed to be dealt with and facing the problem was the best way. Avoiding it would do nothing but drive her into a deeper depression then she was already in. Letting go was never easy but necessary to keep sanity. She had never considered herself suicidal but lately her grip on sanity was slipping. It was time to deal with her problems and go on.

The high whistle of the water boiling startled her out of her thoughts. She quickly moved the pot and shut off the burner. Instinctively she reached into the cupboard next to the stove for a cup. Her hand pulled one out and set it on the counter without looking as she reached for the tea bags. 'Two year old tea, how yummy.' She thought blandly as she picked the flavor she wanted. Mechanically she ripped the bag open and turned to set it in the cup. She froze. The tea bag dangled over the mouth of a large black cup the words "Dog Breath in the morning sucks!" Written on the side in red. She swallowed a large lump that had formed in her throat. It was a gift from her to him on their first Valentines Day. A painful thump from her heart shook her nerves as a tear slid from her eye. Angrily she wiped it away.

_(Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone)_

A frown formed on her full lips and she shoved it to the side. 'Another piece of trash.' She thought distastefully and got another cup. After making her tea she walked back to the living room to relax. Still feeling a bit hostile she snatched the plastic off the coffee table and set her cup down unceremoniously so she could get rid of the trash in her hand. She plopped down on the couch still frowning at her lack of control. 'No more. No more.' She repeated in her mind like a mantra as she stared at the rain that streaked the dark windows.

_(These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase)_

Finally feeling calmer she turned her attention back to her cooling cup of tea on the table. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. There on top of the coffee table sat her old photo album. 'Where did that come from?' She reached out a tentative hand to touch it. 'I don't remember seeing it here when I took the plastic off.' "Hmf!" She exclaimed in renewed self disgust. 'I have to stop so much day dreaming.' She picked it up in one hand while taking a sip of her tea then setting the cup on the end table next to the couch. A memory filtered though her mind as she began to remember all the pictures she had taken the time to place inside the book on her lap. Only the best memories were in there. Nervous fingers slid over the imprinted letters on the front that said 'Photo Album'. Well Dr. Morris did say I should start with early memories and filter through them.

Silence filled the room around her and all she could hear was the thump of her own heart. It is too quiet her mind screamed. Some noise, any noise would be good right now. Stiffly she stood up and walked over to the expensive rack system that had only been used when entertaining. Her eyes scanned the area for the remote but couldn't find it so she simply pressed the 'On' button. It had been so long she wasn't even sure how to operate it but any noise would be good for now. She tried the radio but got nothing but static. 'Stupid storm.' she thought and pressed play on the CD player. She wasn't sure how to check was loaded and didn't really care then returned to her seat. Picking up the photo album she opened the first page just as the soft melody began to play. 'Mmm...much better.' Her nerves settled as she looked at the pictures.

She smiled as she looked upon the picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. The pride she felt warmed her heart and pushed some of the pain away. Then there was a picture of her mother holding a small bundle in her arms. Her father sat next to her mother with a small girl she knew was herself on his lap. The small girl leaned over staring at the small bundle she also knew was her brother. A smile formed on her lips at the memory. She never did lose that feeling of pride and wonder as he grew. He was so special to her and she loved him dearly. She made a mental note to call him in the morning. Of course she would have to call her mother first because if she didn't then the woman would be beside herself. A short chuckle that sounded more like a snort escaped her chest and her heart felt lighter.

She flipped a page and her heart dropped a bit. The picture was happy and the thought of it making her feel any pain was absurd. She swallowed down the feelings and took it for what it was. A group picture of family and friends with their families was a happy time from her youth she could not deny. It was a time when dear friends would get together for dinner or picnics like in this picture. They had gathered for a picnic; her family, Sango with her mom, dad and brother, Miroku with his uncle and then the Tadeshi family, Inutaisho, Izaiyuki, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Their new next door neighbors. All the smiling faces almost made her face burst from her own smile.

Feeling a bit better at the thought she kept going. 'This might actually work.' She felt hopeful. Next she found school pictures. She giggled at the one of Sango with her front tooth missing. Then there was Miroku with birthday cake on his head and a fuming Sango standing next to him. The scowl on her face was priceless. Behind the two was another couple of kids that seemed to be holding each other up while laughing. Her heart jerked in a hard thump. Inuyasha and her did cling to each other to keep from falling that day. She could remember it now very clearly. It had been so hilarious to watch Sango plaster cake on Miroku because he tried to kiss her cheek. 'Good times.' She reminded herself. 'No reason to feel depressed.'

The next few pages were filled with many more scenes of merriment and growth from grade school up into junior high school. The four were inseparable most the time. Their antics were well known through the school body. She smiled with heart felt warmth until she flipped the page. The first picture was almost too much to take. It was Inuyasha setting in the tree behind their house. The black suit mimicked what he was feeling at the time. It was the day of his mom's funeral. When Izaiyuki was told she had cancer Inuyasha nearly flipped.

Kagome spent hours soothing his broken heart after she passed. He was so angry inside he would lash out at everyone. It took months but finally he settled down to a state where he was easier to live with. It still clutched at her heart to think of him in so much pain as he had been then. He was her best friend and had always protected her. At that time she finally felt like she was able to give something back to him for his devotion. No matter what, she pledged she would always be there for him as long as he wanted her to be. That would never change. With a sentimental sniffle she forced the feelings of sadness to the back of her mind.

_(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me) _

The Christmas after was rough for the Tadeshi family. Not that they lacked in love or giving but it was the first holiday with out Izaiyuki. The boys were depressed and Inutaisho was not much better. So momma, being the loving woman that she always is, insisted they spend it with them. That small bit of support lifted all their hearts and you could see the smiles in the pictures. They spent every holiday with them after that. Momma insisted that they were as good as family anyway and she would not have 'her boys' setting alone in depression. None of them complained and Inutaisho even commented that Sesshomaru seemed to lose his stoic manner when around momma Higurashi.

Kagome smiled while looking at the pictures. All those memories filled her heart with such happiness it felt like bursting. 'This is the feeling Dr. Morris was talking about. I need to grasp it and hold on to it. Then everything will work out on it's own.' She smiled feeling refreshed. At the time she thought she should put the book down and maybe go to bed and rest from the long air plane trip but as usual she didn't listen to her better judgement and kept going.

She came to their high school years. Those were wild times for the four of them. She scanned over a ton of pictures of them all at sports events, dances and family gatherings. The four were inseparable. Sango and Miroku had an on and off again relationship all through junior high and for the first two years of high school. But it was at the beginning of their junior year of high school that Miroku finally got the clue and stopped his aimless flirting with other girls. A boy by the name of Yodo Ui had moved to town and was hell bent on taking Sango away from Miroku. It straightened him right out when he realized he could actually lose her to someone else. The picture of them kissing next to a jack-o-lantern at the school Halloween dance was proof of it.

Next to it was a picture of Inuyasha dressed in an ancient outfit that had been handed down to him from the Sengoku Jidai. Her heart throbbed even now as she looked at it. He was so handsome and it fit him perfectly. The deep red of the fire rat fur made his silver hair seem even more dazzling then it already did. The ancient sword that hung at his side only added to the dangerous look in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world at that dance. All the girls were fawning over him. He wasn't used to it and clung to her like she would disappear on him. At the time she found it funny but now it seemed more endearing. It was that night she realized that she felt more then just friendship for him.

_(You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light)_

The smile faded from her face when her eyes fell upon a picture that some would think was of her but it wasn't. That was also the year that Kagome's cousin Kikyo moved to town. She took a deep breath to steady herself. 'Still just memories. All good times.' She reminded herself tersely. Everyone used to think they were twins when they went to family reunions. They were the same age but were more different then most realized. Kikyo was spoiled although most the time she didn't really act like it. Kagome had to admit she was actually a nice person to be around. But she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous when Inuyasha started to date her. They were the hottest couple during the rest of high school then carried the relationship on into collage.

Inuyasha would often come over to her house and talk about how much he loved Kikyo. Kagome had been irritated at first but soon she realized that Kikyo made him happy in a way she never could. Being his friend for so long made her understand she should be happy for him and support him. So she did with out a word other wise because first and foremost they were best friends and she would not stand in the way of his happiness. Even if it hurt sometimes. She watched from the sidelines feeling like a third wheel most the time when the five of them would all go out.

_(But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me)_

How could she compete with someone like Kikyo. She seemed more mature then any of them. Her sophisticated beauty seemed timeless. Kagome couldn't blame Inuyasha for falling in love with her. She was a hundred times better looking the Kagome who considered herself just a plain Jane sort of girl. Most the time Kagome would leave early so the couples could have their privacy. She didn't even go to the end of the year dance due to the fact she didn't want Inuyasha to fuss over taking care of her. When he did that it would tick Kikyo off and even though Kagome had explained to Kikyo that they were just friends the girl was insanely jealous of the relationship she had with Inuyasha. So Kagome felt the less she was around the better it would be and for the most part it helped.

_(These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase)_

With a shaky hand Kagome eager turned the page to the next stage of their lives. She looked through the pictures of herself and her family. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru with his wife Rin at their wedding. Sango and Miroku, even Inuyasha and Kikyo during the next two years when the five were in collage. After two years of study sessions and grueling tests, Kikyo got a scholarship to a design collage in France. It had been her dream to attend there because she wanted to design women's clothes and eventually have her own line. She felt that the meager education she would get at Tokyo University wouldn't cover what she needed. Inuyasha was crushed and went to his father so he could transfer to that area and be close to her but Inutaisho refused. Saying that he could get a better education at Tokyo University. They had a huge fight and Inuyasha left the house in a rage. Inutaisho was beside himself fearing the boy would just leave to follow after Kikyo.

To Kagome's relief he showed up at her window shortly after midnight wanting to talk. He was beside himself with grief from the way he had treated his father and confessed that he feared he would lose Kikyo. She did her best to support him as best she could. Only being the tender age of 21 she didn't know any better then he did what he should do. She could understand his grief, she felt it every time she thought of him leaving but also was willing to let him go if that is what he decided. She did her best to explain what she thought was best with out letting him know her true feelings. He made up his mind and stayed at Tokyo University. Inutaisho was more then happy.

Inuyasha worked hard with his studies and went to visit Kikyo every chance he got. Mostly during the holiday vacations they got from collage. He would always return a bit more distant then when he left. But he would bounce back as soon as he talked to her on the phone then things would go back to normal. After he graduated from collage his father gave him a job at his company just like he had his older brother, Sesshomaru. It only took a year of hard work before he had made a name for himself in the business world. He was determined to make a good life so he could ask Kikyo to marry him. His father was very proud of him and would promote him accordingly.

It was at the end of that first year that the bottom dropped out of Inuyasha's dreams. Kikyo came home from collage with dreams of her own. She had met someone while going to collage and had fallen in love with him, or so she proclaimed. Kagome almost fainted at the sight of the diamond on her finger. The guy had to be wealthy there was no doubt about it. They had set the wedding to be in a couple of months. How could she not be happy for Kikyo? It was like a fairy tale for her but inside Kagome felt nothing but loath for her cousin. All this time she had strung Inuyasha along giving him false hopes that they would have a life together. Then she met the guy and found out why Kikyo had forgotten about Inuyasha so easily.

Naraku Ieyasu was magnetic. It was the only word she could think of to describe the feeling. You could feel yourself drawn to him and the power that seemed to ooze off him in waves. He was tall with long black hair that fell over his shoulders in lucius waves of silkiness. His dark eyes seemed to look right through to your soul. Her own mother fawned over how handsome he was. His whole demeanor was impeccable. He could melt a mountain of snow with his smile. When he met Kagome he even offered her a job at his company in Tokyo. How could she refuse? She couldn't blame Kikyo much but still it was totally unfair to Inuyasha.

When he found out it turned him inside out. Kikyo was less then tactful when she told him. Just like the old days he hardened into a shell of spite and hated everyone. He began to drink heavily and was messing up at work. Even Kagome had a hard time being around him but she persisted refusing to let him drown in a well of self pity. She stood by his side until he got over his binge and got his life back in order as far as work went. Emotionally he was still being elusive but she was used to that. He vocally expressed his dislike for her working for the man every chance he got but didn't push the issue too hard respecting her decision.

_(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears)_

She stared blankly at the pictures of Kikyo's wedding. It really had been beautiful. Naraku seemed to be totally infatuated with her. Kikyo looked like a princess in that dress. It was like a fantasy world with balloons that dropped from the ceiling and white doves that flew out just as they kissed to seal the vows. The happy couple took their honeymoon in Jamaica and settled in America to live. Naraku had many branches to his finance company and Kikyo loved the fast life there.

For the most part Inuyasha would still spend time with Miroku, Sango and her just doing the things they all enjoyed like they always did while growing up. He would smile and laugh but she could still see the sadness of his heart reflected in his eyes. She made and extra effort to be close to support him like always and let him know he was loved no matter what. It was a couple of years after Kikyo got married that things seemed to change for Inuyasha and her.

Kagome's grandfather thought she was spending too much time with her friends and not enough time trying to find a suitable husband so he took it upon himself to find one for her. He started introducing her to the sons and grandsons of his friends that were her age. Every time one would call she would politely make an excuse not to go out with them. Most stopped calling accept one that was very persistent, Hojo Mitsumoru. She would take extra care to avoid his calls. But this one time her grandfather answered for her. He innocently explained she was gone so when Hojo called he simply accepted for her knowing she wouldn't want to turn him down. There was no getting out of it. 'Innocent my butt.' She snorted thinking about the conversation.

The guy was nice enough and to be honest he would make a perfect husband. Just not for her. They had went to dinner then the movies. The whole time Hojo talked about his practice and how he really enjoyed helping sick people. She would nod occasionally to make him think she was actually listening. He smiled and was as charming as ever but the only thing she could think of was Inuyasha and what he was doing. He had been so upset when she told him she couldn't go with him and the others because of what her grandfather had done. She didn't understand why Inuyasha was so mad. It wasn't like she wanted to go out with Hojo. But he always had a way of making her feel guilty.

When they reached the shrine, Kagome turned and smiled sweetly offering her hand to shake. Hojo took her hand and pulled her forward into his arms. She was too shocked to register just what the guy was doing until his face was only a few inches from hers with his eyes closed. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she planted her hands on his chest to push him back but he was too strong. Someone clearing their throat snapped Hojo out of his little trans and he turned to look at the person who was interrupting them. There stood Inuyasha with a scowl on his face. His eyes glared at Hojo so hard she could see the poor guy actually shrink back from him.

"Well did you have fun with my girl." He growled out lowly baring his fangs. If it hadn't been so funny she probably would have hit his arm for being so rude but looking at the fear on Hojo's face was priceless.

"Your girl? I thought she was single." Hojo stammered out quickly and let go of her immediately.

Inuyasha's growl grew louder.

"Yeah, my girl. You got something to say about it?" He snarled. She thought Hojo was going to wet himself.

"N...no nothing. Sorry...." Hojo turned to Kagome and took her hand again and quickly shook it. "I had a wonderful time Ms. Higurashi. Nice to meet you." With that he turned and walked quickly down the shrine steps to his car. Kagome watched him leave with a grin on her face. Then it hit her. Her eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips and turned toward Inuyasha who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you mean 'Your girl!' Since when do you have dubs buddy?" She hissed poking a finger at his chest. He blinked at her for a minute then faster then she could react he had her in his arms.

"Since now." He whispered and leaned in kissing her senseless only stopping when she needed air. "You were always mine." He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "I was just too stupid to know it." Her heart melted on the spot and she was lost.

_(And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me)_

The next year was like a whirl wind. They got engaged and were married 6 months later. She thought at the time she should have given it more time but there was no one she wanted to be with more. He was already her best friend. There was nothing that was a secret between them. Even when Kikyo and Naraku came to the wedding Inuyasha only had eyes for her and never looked in Kikyo's direction once. And so went the next three years. Everything was going great. They even talked about having children. But as the saying goes, 'Nothing lasts forever'.

A chill ran down her spin causing her to shiver. She snapped out of her memory trap and looked around the room. Now that she thought about it, the place didn't hold the warmth it once did for her. At first she had thought it was the most beautiful home ever because Inuyasha had bought it as a wedding gift to her. She smiled at the thought. Even though Inuyasha was crude at times he had a soft spot that was completely endearing. She set the book down on the couch and walked over to the thermostat on the wall. The temperature read 50 degrees. 'No wonder it felt chilly in there.' She flipped the heat on and waited but nothing happened. The furnace didn't kick on. "Oh hell." She fumed for a minute. 'The gas was probably shut off for safety reasons.' Calming herself she walked to the hall closet to grab a blanket. She would have to call the gas company Monday to get it fixed. No big deal really. After spending the last 2 winters in New York she could stand a little cold for one night.

She glanced over at the fireplace and was glad to see at least it was still fully stocked with kindling and logs. As quick as she could she slipped off her shoes then started a nice fire in the hearth. She went to the couch and picked up the book and her cup of tea then snuggled down in the blanket in front of the fire with the book on her lap. She found her place easy enough and began looking over her memories once again. It didn't take long until she slipped into her stroll down memory lane. She remembered everything like it had happened just the day before.

Shortly after their third anniversary, Naraku and Kikyo moved back to Tokyo. They seemed to be the talk of the town among the rich and famous. There was rarely a day that one of the two wasn't in the news for something but usually they kept a low profile unless at a public function. The first few times that Inuyasha called explaining that he had to work late she didn't think anything of it. He would drag himself in around 10 or 11 at night and do his usual routine. Kagome would rub his back while praising him for being such a hard worker. It didn't even dawn on her that their sex life had dropped due to his late working. She simply thought that he was really busy all the time since his father had bought out a rival company and naturally his work load had increased. She could understood. For six months she remained blind to what was really going on.

It was almost 7 pm when the call came. It was Naraku wanting to talk to Inuyasha. He never did say what he wanted but explained that he would talk to him the next day during business hours. Kagome really didn't think much of it at the time. At family gatherings the two would often huddle in a corner talking about business deals or the stock market. So what was she supposed to think. The next day Naraku called her to his office. He looked at her with a pained look and she thought for a moment she was in trouble or something but it soon left his face. Her nervousness must have shown. He didn't waste time with pleasantries. That was just the way he was. Straight business.

"Has Inuyasha been working a lot of late hours recently?" She couldn't read anything in his face other then a cold expression.

"Well actually he has. They bought out a rival company and..." She started but he held up his hand.

"Are you sure he has been there?" Again his face didn't show any emotion.

"Yes I am sure he is there. He doesn't lie to me. Why wouldn't he be there?" She fumed. Again he held up his hand.

"There is no reason he shouldn't be there Kagome." His gaze left her face for a moment. When he did look at her his eyes were warmer but she could see the pain in them again. "Would you call me when he tells you he is working late again. I have to check something out." Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do you need to know when..." She started trying to work this out in her mind.

"Don't worry yourself about it. Just trust me and call me if he works late again this week." He gave her a stern look then softened his face again. "Please Kagome. I need your help with this." He spoke softly. This time she knew she heard pain in his voice.

"Of course I will help you Naraku if you will just tell me..." He stepped forward and put a finger on her lips. She was surprised by his forwardness.

"Please Kagome, you can't tell Inuyasha about this either. I know it is a lot to ask but I am trusting you. Don't disappoint me like some others..." He spoke barely above a whisper and got that pained look in his eyes again. He averted his eyes as if he couldn't look in her face anymore. She was confused but nodded.

"Ok, I'll call you." He backed away and gave a quick nod of his head. She took this as her cue to leave. She wasn't stupid and knew what he was implying. But could she really betray Inuyasha and make that call? She wasn't sure.

AN: There is the first part. Let me know what you think but remember NO FLAMES. Thanks for reading so far.


	2. Part 2

AN: Just a quick note to say thank you to a couple of people that reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. I am working on some other story ideas at present too. Usually I try to update on Mondays and Thrusdays.

zeldagurl: I will do my best to bring you more chapters. I have also written another story called From Our past. It may not be your cup of tea but if you are interested it is also posted here on Fanfic.

szmadad:I'm glad you like it and will get more up soon. I hope you are not disappointed so far.

Disclaimer: Again I state I don't own anything and life really sucks. So there you have it.

Song Of My Soul Part 2

That evening she sat in her bedroom watching the alarm clock next to the bed. Silently she prayed that she would hear the front door open and he would call out her name. Five o'clock flipped over in bright red numbers and the phone rang. She almost jumped out of her skin. It rang three times before she could manage to calm her heart.

"Hello?" She asked knowing her voice was shaking.

"Hey babe. Are you ok?" Inuyasha's concerned voice came from the other side.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had to run to get the phone. Why did you call?" She asked taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Well unfortunately I have to work late again so don't expect me home for a while." He sounded disappointed but at this point she wasn't sure.

"You haven't been eating good lately. Why don't we grab a bite together? I can be there in less then..." She started trying to put a hole in her own suspicions.

"No!" He snapped startling her and she dropped the phone. She heard a muffled "shit" from it as she picked it up. "Sorry about that. I dumped coffee on my lap. I didn't mean to yell. Are you ok?" He waited for her to acknowledge him. "Mmmhmm" Was all she could manage as the tears started to fall down her face. "Ok well I don't have time to eat right now. I will have something delivered. I have to go. See you later." She suppressed a sniffle and replied with another "Mmhmf" She swallowed hard but had to say something.

"Inuyasha?" She said shakily.

"Yeah?" He answer slowly.

"Love you." She managed to get out without whining.

"Oh yeah, same here." He made a kissing noise then the line went dead. She choked out a sob as she started to dial Naraku's cell phone. His smooth voice answered before it range twice as if he was expecting a call. He even answered by using her name instead of saying hello. At that point she was emotionally lost and sobbed.

"He is working late?" He asked calmly. She managed to say yes but it sounded more like a gurgle in her ears. "Alright, stay calm. I will be there in a few minutes." He hung up leaving her to her own thoughts. It didn't even seem like it had been 5 minutes before the door bell rang. She gathered herself off the bed and went to answer it while wiping the tears away. She was surprised to see Naraku standing there. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. The dams broke and she started to cry all over again. He made shushing noises to calm her while rubbing her back. "Where is your coat. You need to come with me." She wanted to object but couldn't find a reason. It was stupid not to be able to think. She was a grown woman with a professional career for Christ sake. But being the obedient female she was she grabbed her coat, slipped on her shoes and followed him out to his limo.

In the limo they didn't say anything. What could be said? She wasn't even sure where they were going but he seemed to know. When they pulled up in front of the Tokyo Hilton she was ready to panic. What the hell was going on? She suddenly felt that maybe she had read his reasons for wanting to know when Inuyasha was gone the wrong way. Then she remembered just who this man was. He was married to her cousin. A very beautiful woman that he absolutely adored. What would he want with her? Nothing that is what. She steadied herself and calmed her shaking nerves while they waited for the hotel manager to come talk to Naraku. She didn't hear much of the conversation but Naraku was insistent on being let into a particular room.

After much debate and a few threats of law suits the manager finally agreed to escort them to said room. Naraku pulled her down the hall behind him. When the manager opened the door the first ones in the room were Naraku's three body guards, Juromaru, Bankutso and Jakutso. There was a shriek of surprise and a bit of a scuffle before they gave the signal for them to enter. Naraku stopped in the door way making sure to keep her behind him out of site. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to see this. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel the blood pulse through her ears. She started to shake a little but he patted her hand and whispered for her to be strong.

"Well, well..." he cooed out, "what a surprise Kikyo." His voice held malice in it.

"What are you doing here Naraku? You have no right to be here." She hissed at him.

"Why do you say that? I am still your husband aren't I?" He spit back. Kagome couldn't stop her trembling hand. Why had he brought her here? Then she found out. How she wished she was deaf.

"Leave her alone Naraku. Haven't you done enough to her?" Inuyasha's voice spilled out from beyond. She started to tremble all over. Her mind kept saying 'No it just sounds like him.' But her heart would know that voice anywhere.

"And what exactly did I do? Tell me Inuyasha? Did I cheat on my wife? If so who is my mistress? Did I beat my wife? If so where are the bruises?" There was silence. "Please tell me what I did to deserve this from my wife? Better yet from you? My wife's cousin's husband. What did Kagome do to deserve this from you Inuyasha?" She heard Inuyasha growl but had little time to react when Naraku suddenly yanked her from behind him and held her by the shoulders in front of him. A look of shock filled Inuyasha's eyes the minute he realized she was there.

She gasped when she took in the room. There was a table set with a dinner for two. A bottle of wine had been poured into two glasses. Jakutso held Kikyo who was standing next to the bed in a rather revealing night gown. Bankutso and Juromaru were holding Inuyasha by his arms with his knees on the floor. Kagome took in his state of dress with wide eyes full of shock. He still had his suit on but his tie was loosened and his shoes were gone. She scanned the floor and saw them at the foot of the bed. In her mind she thought 'that is where he puts them when he is getting ready for bed'. A single tear slid down from her wide eyes. When her eyes locked on his golden orbs she couldn't stop the others that followed the first. She bit her lip and shook her head as her heart shattered into a million shards. Her legs trembled unwilling to hold her up.

"Kagome..." His voice pleaded. A tear slid down his cheek but she couldn't look at him any longer and turned her back to him. Naraku wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"What can you say Inuyasha? This isn't what it looks like? Please!" Naraku said with sarcasm and his face turned hard. "I think I know what happened. You couldn't have Kikyo so you took the next best thing as a replacement. It really is amazing how much they look like eachother isn't it? But now the real thing came back and you just couldn't resist. She played you like a willing instrument just like me and all the men in her life."

"No..no..Kagome don't listen..." Bankutso hit Inuyasha in the mouth to shut him up.

"I think you have hurt her enough. I won't stand by and let it go on." Naraku cradled Kagome's shaking form closer to his chest as she sobbed. Inuyasha growled loudly at him.

"Take your hands off her!" He snarled hotly. "Kagome let me..." Again a fist hit him in the mouth to shut him up.

"I want to go home." She whimpered into Naraku's chest. He stoked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright we've seen enough." Naraku turned to take her from the room. Inuyasha started to struggle but Bankutso and Juromaru hit him several times to subdue him. Kagome heard the fighting and instinctively twisted away from Naraku to run to his side. She wrapped herself over his head to shield him from their assault. Naraku yelled at them to stop the minute she left his hold which they did without leting go of his arms. Inuyasha panted and groaned in pain under her as he forced himself to straighten enough so he could bury his nose in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him tightly holding him so close he would have to be under her skin to get any closer.

"Kagome please let me explain." He whispered into her ear and kissed her lobe.

"I can't...it hurts. Inuyasha...I" She sobbed. The tears slid from his eyes. He was losing her. He could feel it in his heart. Kagome was pulled away from him and out the door before either could say or do anything. That was the last time she saw him.

_(I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone)_

Naraku took her home long enough to gather some clothes and her things from work then swept her away to a pent house on the far side of town. He spent that night and most the next day consoling her broken spirit. During that time he showed her documented evidence with dates and pictures that showed Inuyasha and Kikyo were meeting on a regular basis for the past 6 months. She felt like a fool. Naraku stayed by her side and swore that he wouldn't let anything happen to her again. She really was grateful for the support but it felt strange coming from her boss. Thinking about it now she really couldn't remember seeing any pictures of them doing anything more then hugging. They just seemed to be together. There weren't any of them at dinner together, snuggling like lovers or kissing. They just seemed to be meeting. It still confused her about the scene in the hotel room; it looked so obvious. That was a long time ago and it couldn't be changed.

She stayed at the penthouse for the next month while things were being smoothed out. Inuyasha had tried several times to see her or find out where she had been staying but Naraku was a very rich and powerful man. He made sure there were no leaks to her where-abouts and instructed security to throw Inuyasha out if he entered the building. All his phone calls to her office were rerouted to Naraku himself. She felt withdrawals from being separated from him but just couldn't bring herself to look into his face. She didn't even dare contact him. That would be the end of her resolve. Every time she thought of him her heart would begin to break all over again turning her into an emotional puddle. During that time she only had contacted her mother a few times to let her know she was alright and not to worry. Even her mother tried to get her to talk about Inuyasha but Kagome refused to and would make a quick reason to hang up.

She wasn't surprised when Naraku called her to his office one day to meet with Inutaisho. The marriage agreement had to be considered since there was the possibility of a divorce. Naraku insisted on staying there as legal council for her but the whole thing was pretty cut and dry. If she divorced him before their fifth anniversary he would lose his inheritance to ensure she wouldn't get any of his families assets. But if at the end of the five years Inuyasha wished to file for a divorce then he could do so and she would still get nothing. Naraku couldn't believe she signed something like that but she insisted it was because at the time she had no doubt they would be together forever so the money didn't matter, that it didn't matter now and left it at that.

She sat across the table from Inutaisho thinking. Naraku whispered in her ear that this was her chance to get back at him for all the pain. It was true, she could ruin him financially but she didn't want revenge. All she wanted was for the hurt to stop. She stared at her hands for long moments thinking. Her emotions were numb from all the thinking, from all the times she had run that night over and over in her mind. It all came out the same but she couldn't hurt him back. She knew she should hate him but her heart just refused to drop what she felt. With a sigh she looked over at Inutaisho with sad eyes. He returned her gaze with a sadness of his own. She could almost see the sorrow he felt at what happened. It looked as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue. What could he say? What could he have done? Nothing. No one could have done anything. Steadying her resolve she stood up and looked at him with a cool a look that would have made Sesshomaru proud.

"I won't divorce him. But if in two years he wants one I will give it to him." She turned and left the room with Naraku hot on her heals fuming over her decision.

_(And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along)_

And so here it was, two years later. Their fifth wedding anniversary was in a couple of days and he would be free of her. It wouldn't be surprising to see divorce papers waiting for her at the office on Monday. She stared at the flames as they licked against the logs. Their heated fingers danced upward with a delicate beauty that was captivating but if touched could bring harm to the one intruding on its dance. In a way that flame reminded her of Inuyasha. He was a dancing flame in her life that she had been bold enough to touch and got burned because of it. Something untouchable that was not for her to have. A tear slid down her cheek unnoticed.

_(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears)_

She could remember feeling his passion and how he would radiate with a hidden power that she could see and feel every time he held her in his arms. Every time they made love. She snorted at the thought. It must have been nothing but convenient sex for him. But for her, he had been her first and would be her only. She had been so scared that first time but he was so gentle and loving. Again her heart tightened, not love but definitely caring. After all the years they had spent together as friends supporting each other no matter what. How could he not care a little? In her heart she knew he did.

_(When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears) _

Maybe that was why she didn't divorce him and instead choose to leave the country. It had been much easier on her mentally these past two years. Even the advances of that annoying lawyer, Kouga, seemed trivial to the amount of emotion she was feeling right now. She wished it was all over then she could just go on with her meager existence the way she had been before their relationship.

_(And I've held your hand through all of these years)_

Even after everything that happened, she couldn't turn her back on him like Naraku had counciled her to. She couldn't bring him any pain even for the sake of revenge. What would that do for her anyway? No matter how sweet the fleeting feeling of vengeance was, the guilt would have eaten her alive. It wouldn't bring him back and it wouldn't change the truth of their marriage. She should hate him, she really should but he was still a part of her. His essence had twisted its way to her soul filling her completely with his everlasting presence. That she could never deny and if the truth be known she didn't want to.

Her eyes locked on a picture of his smiling face just after they had gotten married. A shaky sob escaped her lips as she drew her knees up to her chest trapping the photo album between her thighs and her chest as if trying to hold him close. She rested her tired head on her arms as they hugged her knees bringing her body into as small a ball as she could. Tears flowed down her cheeks in a steady stream that matched the rain water on the windows. She was hopeless. Totally and completely shattered. The small pieces of her broken heart that she had thought were beginning to mend split into a blazing burst of shards that scattered into oblivion once again.

_(But you still have all of me)_

AN: Well what do you think? Don't hate me. I am wondering though, should I continue this or leave it here with the open options left up to the reader's mind? I have had some thoughts of my own though wonder if I should act on them?


	3. Part 3

AN: I wanted to thank FredTheBlueDuck, suzaku red rose, yasha21 Hopeformore and dont-shoot for the support and hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

Jennifer and Sachudson I am not sure what site you read this story on but if it was this one thank you too.

Ok my popular demand here is another chapter. I want to thank my supporters and hope this isn't a disappointment.

Song Of My Soul Part Three

He sat out in his car in the driveway staring at the house. His mind raced with the possibilities of who could be there. Once her brother came to check on things but he left without much hint of him being there and even then he had called first to make sure it was alright. The rain beat down mercilessly making it hard to see through the windows. The nerves in his stomach were twisting into a knot from the anxiety. If he walked in on a burglar it could get nasty real quick but then he would be able to work off some of this frustration.

It had been two damn years and still no word of where she was. His soul still hurt from her absence. He could barely get himself up for work each day and go on. Everyday he would look in the mirror and tell himself "She would want you to do this." With that thought he could get through the day then go back to his father's home and go straight to his room. There he would ponder what had happened over and over. It was all just one big mistake. He didn't even get a chance to explain. Even his father was unable to speak to her alone. Naraku stayed through the whole meeting as her 'legal council'. He snorted. As if she needed one against my father. Inutaisho loved Kagome like a daughter and would never do anything to hurt her.

Even her family received very few words from her over the last two years. No letters or direct phone calls. She always called from an unlisted number that could not be traced. That in it self was annoying as hell. Her mother had tried to talk to her about it but Kagome would make an excuse to hang up. Why was she avoiding him? Was she afraid to talk to him? Sure he was afraid to confront her too but at the same time he wanted to more then anything. Even a good argument would be better then this pain he had felt for the last two years. That pain had been unbearable at times. If it hadn't been the support of Miroku, Sango, his family and hers then he probably would have drank himself into the grave by now. This hurt was a thousand times worse then when Kikyo had married Naraku.

Kikyo. That was a name he could easily squash from his mind after what happened at that hotel. He was a fool just like Naraku had said. By trying to be her friend he had fallen into her deceptive trap. After thinking about it so much those first months, he realized that after her marriage to Naraku his mind had set Kikyo up on a pedestal that was untouchable. He could even remember the times he had mentally compared Kagome to Kikyo and now regretted it with all his heart. Kagome was not Kikyo and never would be. She was more then Kikyo could ever be. Kagome's soul was pure and untainted by the greed, desires and hate that Kikyo had. He had been blind to Kikyo's true nature and now it was too late. Kagome was an angel and he had ripped her wings off. God he was such an ass.

As he sat pondering all the same emotions and thoughts that he had rolled around in his mind for the last two years he began to feel that familiar tug in his heart. The same yearning he had felt every time he was away from Kagome. It was something that had been a part of him since the day they met. He needed to see her at least one more time. Even if it was from a distance. Just to see her smile and laugh again would bring some relief to his torment.

Naraku had been wrong to some extent in his hypothesis. Inuyasha couldn't deny that he had found some comfort in Kagome after the break up with Kikyo. They looked so much alike it was too easy for him to fantasize about her being Kikyo. Fortunately he was able to hold off from treating her like she was Kikyo. It wasn't until that stupid date she had with that chump, what was his name? Oh yeah Hobo something. That date was when he realized his true feelings for Kagome. He thought he was losing her and it was killing him. At the time he wasn't even sure how she felt about him but he was willing to take a chance and never looked back. Even if she rejected him, he had to know. When she kissed him back that night he felt his soul sore to new heights he never dreamed of. He had found his angel.

A popping sound from outside brought him out of his self induced stupor. He glanced at the house to see all the lights had gone out accept a warm fluctuating glow that he assumed was the fire place. Cautiously he opened his door to get out. He glanced at the surrounding neighborhood but all was black. Sure the neighbors weren't right next door but he knew that you could see Miroku's house from this one due to the fact that it was Miroku who had called him to come investigate. 'Probably a blown transformer or something.' He mused and dashed to the front entry to keep from getting too wet. He had froze in mid movement to turn the door knob. That unbearable aching pull of his heart hit him full force.

'Could it be her?' His mind whispered to him. 'No! I can't think of that. I can't let these emotions get the better of me. I have to stay on guard.' With determination he quietly opened the door and stepped inside. As silent as a shadow he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He locked it out of habit but didn't even realize he had done it. A shiver rand down his back. 'Damn it's cold in here.' He thought but he choose to ignore it. Ahead he could see the glow from the fire place, that much he had been right about but didn't see any movement or hear anything. Slowly he inched his way forward along the wall to stay out of the warm glow of light.

As he went a familiar scent tickled his nose with the delicious aroma of cherry blossoms and vanilla. His heart lurched so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. Her scent still lingered here even after all this time. He had to lean against the wall for a moment to regain his composure. This was the reason he hadn't come here for almost two years. He could still smell her every where in this house. Her scent had become a bane to his nerves. Every time he caught her scent his heart would pound so hard he would become numb with despair. Before the incident at the hotel her scent had a calming effect on him but since then it had become a painful reminder of what he had lost. The only reason he was here now was because there wasn't anyone else who could. His father was away on a business trip, Sess and Rin were on vacation, Kagome's family were gone to her aunt's, Miroku had a broken leg and refused to let Sango go over by herself. That left only him.

Even Kikyo never had this effect on him. Her mere presence was overbearing and she definitely had to be the center of attention all the time. When he thought about it she had to be out in the public eye getting that attention. But not Kagome. During their dates she was just as happy to take a quiet walk in the park as to go out to some fancy club. Kagome never expected him to buy her pretty things or look a certain way. Kikyo wouldn't leave the house unless he was dressed just right so it didn't embarrass her. God how could he be so stupid. Kikyo degraded him all the time they were together but he was to love struck to realize it. His friends had tried to tell him but he didn't listen. Then there was Kagome. She never said anything harsh about the way that Kikyo treated him. Instead she would try to smooth things over so everyone was happy. That is just the way she is, or was. He wasn't sure how she would be after these last two years.

Even though her scent was everywhere here it was not the reason he couldn't live here. It was because the whole house oozed of Kagome. Her scent, her taste in design, her very essence seemed to live and breath here. It was their home and he couldn't deny he wanted it to stay that way. He wouldn't let anyone change it for nothing. The minute Naraku had kicked Kikyo out on her butt she wanted to stay there. He could remember that day clearly. She sounded so distraught and helpless when she called. He just couldn't stop himself from going over and picking her up.

_Flashback_

"Inu...I need you." Kikyo sobbed over the phone. At first his heart hardened but he just couldn't hang up.

"What is wrong now Kikyo?" He said it a little harsher then he had meant to.

"Naraku...he...he" She stuttered.

"What? He did what Kikyo? He wouldn't let you buy a dress or something? What did he do now?" His patience was running short. With all the problems he had right now he didn't need her shit to start all over again.

"He kicked me out. He is divorcing me damn it and it is your fault." She whined over the phone. His shoulders slumped. How it was his fault he couldn't figure out. "You promised to take care of me and look what happened." She all but screamed over the phone. He cringed and held the phone away from his ear.

"Alright, alright. Where are you? I'll come get you. We'll figure something out." He knew she was probably smirking on the other end. She was such a fake. When he arrived at the estate he found her standing outside closed gates with a very pissed look on her face. She didn't hesitate to begin with the bitching. He listened silently all the way to her parent's home. They were cordial enough as he carried her bags inside for her and all the time she didn't shut up. With a tired smile he nodded to her father then went back to his car and left her there.

It had only been a week when they got tired of her, she called him again and insisted he take care of her. From the moment he arrived she began to talk about the house and how she was going to change the pathetic look. He was fuming before he even pulled out of the driveway. To her surprise he took her to an apartment building that was owned by one of his fathers clients. He set her up in a small but nice furnished apartment. He made sure her rent and utilities were paid as well as making sure there was food in the house but after that he didn't have much to do with her. At first she would call everyday trying to get him to come over but even she was smart enough to figure out that he didn't want anything to do with her.

_End of Flashback_

That seemed like so long ago and here he was now, standing in the house he had abandoned two years ago because it felt so empty without Kagome in it. Her warmth and love had always filled it with the special glow of her presence. How he missed that. He shook his head and pushed off the wall. He had to keep his head straight or something really bad would happen. With a deep breath he forced his nerves to calm by thinking of how it felt to hold Kagome in his arms and inhale her scent. It worked well enough and his legs didn't feel as numb. Slowly he took a step forward so he could peer into the living room. What he saw made his heart stop.

The plastic had been removed from all the furniture and was piled in a far corner. His eyes glanced around the room curiously. Who would do that? A soft sob caught his attention and he turned to look directly at the fireplace. In front of it's warm glow someone was huddled in a blanket lying on the floor. Another sob sounding more like a hiccup escaped the person but he couldn't bring himself to go forward. His heart felt like it had jumped into his throat making it hard to swallow. 'Could it really be her?' His mind wished beyond any dream. His heart pulled at him to find out, to make sure, so he took another step forward.

He was only a few feet away when he realized that her scent was actually stronger now. Immediately his legs felt so numb he didn't know if he could stand anymore. With shaky limbs he leaned forward into a crouch so he would be able to reach out a trembling hand, afraid to touch but unable to resist. The bottom dropped out of his heart when a faint whimper was caught by his sensitive ears. "Inuyasha.." It was her sweet voice filled with unbearable pain. The pain he had caused.. The look in her eyes from that night flashed through his mind and made him cringe. A part of him told him to leave right now, to get away before he screwed it up again But he couldn't leave her like this. This could be his only chance.

"Kagome?" He said just above a whisper. His voice sounded raw in his own ears. There was no response. 'Could this be a wishful dream?' He thought as his trembling hand got closer to where her head was. At this point he was unsure of what to believe. His soul had called out for her so many nights over the last two years he didn't know if he could trust his own senses. Stormy nights like this, when it was particularly depressing, was when it became the worse. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Please let it be her.' His heart whispered to the heavens.

His fingers touched the edge of the blanket and he made himself slide closer while supporting his upper body on his left hand. The shuffling noise his feet made on the carpet seemed painfully loud in his ears but he couldn't stop. Swallowing a lump in his throat he forced his fingers to curl in the blanket to get a grip and pulled the edge back revealing silky black hair. A tear slid from his eye when another sob escaped the prone form before him. Instinctively he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kagome, please...baby please stop. It will be alright." His shaky voice sobbed out. Inside his heart filled with pain from her despair. He wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and comfort her. He leaned forward so he could nuzzle her neck. His arms ached to hold her again.

"Why Inuyasha? How could you abandon me for her?" Loathing pain filled her voice. His soul broke a bit more. He moved the hand that had been stroking her hair over to smooth the hair from her pale face.

"It wasn't what it looked like." He cried back leaning closer. He wanted to see her beautiful face and look into her eyes. He had to make her believe him. "She meant nothing to me. I should...." He started to explain just like he had practiced over and over in his head for the last two years. The words were there but so hard to get out.

"Meant nothing!" She screamed in a voice not her own and bolted up pushing him away from her. He landed flat on his back in shock. 'What the hell?' His mind scrambled to catch up. His eyes widened as she slowly turned toward him in a crouch. Her pale face had more of a blue tinge, eyes were sunken in with dark circles around them. Then he focused on her eyes. They were as black as a starless night and bore a hole through to his very soul. The corners of her thin blue lips spread into a serine smile that was unlike her. His eyes widened as he took in her attire. She wore a dingy white hospital gown that could not be lower then her knees. His eyes became as wide as saucers in horror as reality sunk in. 'Kikyo!' His mind screamed. The breath he had been taking caught in his throat.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Aren't you happy to see me?" She gurgled out with a chuckle. "I see you are surprised." She seemed amused.

"Kikyo...I...I..." He stammered trying to think of what to say or do. Clumsily he pushed himself up into a setting position while trying to back away. She crept closer as he moved back.

"Come Inuyasha. It is time." She drawled out slowly.

"Time? Time for what?" He asked. 'This can't be happening.' His heart was beating so hard he thought it would pound out of his chest.

"You always said you would be there for me. You said you would protect me and we would be together forever. Why are you moving away? Don't you want to hold me like you used to?" Her cold voice spoke but there was no emotion in her face. Only her black eyes seemed to gleam with untold hatred.

"That was before you got married. You were the one who left me for someone else." He spit back hotly.

"I was always yours Inuyasha. If you had just waited, I was coming back. But you were too impatient. You didn't trust me, our love. You betrayed our love Inuyasha." Her voice was a whine that hurt his ears. She crawled closer until she cold touch his face with a cold hand. He cringed away from her. His skin crawled at the thought of her being so close. 'This can't be happening.' His mind screamed again.

"Kikyo...." He was trying hard to keep calm. "We were over a long time ago. I love Kagome now. She is all I want." There he had said it. Now maybe she would stop this torment. Her mouth opened in an unholy scream. He curled into a ball with his hands over his sensitive ears trying desperately to protect them. His head was pounding from the blood that his heart was pumping at a furious rate.

"NOOOOO!" She wailed. Then her wrath like voice lessened. "You are only confused. She is nothing but a copy of what you had with me. I saw that when I came back. We were meant to be together Inuyasha." She reached out but again he cringed away to avoid her touch. With a scowl she grit her teeth in a snarl. "Enough of this!" She hissed. "It is time." Her face regained that emotionless appearance once again.

"Time? Time for what? What are you talking about Kikyo?" He started to bring his feet under him so he could move quickly if he needed to. The last time she was like this she had attacked him with her finger nails. Her smile was unnerving.

"It is time for you to join me, my love." Her hand reached behind her slowly. "I have waited so long for us to be together again."

"Kikyo I can't be with you. I already told you that. I love Kagome." He snarled hotly and glared at her.

"You will see it my way soon. It is time for you to join me." She repeated. He was becoming exasperated with her not making any sense.

"Join you where? I am not going anywhere with you." He spit out.

"In Hell. We will be together forever." She lunged at him with a knife in her hand. He fell back away from her in shock. His skin burned at the touch of her cold dead hand on his face. The point of the knife was shoved deep into his heart. The hot searing pain enveloped him as his heart pumped his blood out of the wound mercilessly. His lungs gasped for air.

"NO!" He screamed and bolted straight up. The room was dark but he could feel the cotton sheets of the bed under his bare legs. Sweat was pouring off him making him feel clammy. He turned frantically back and forth looking all around him. 'A dream...it was only a dream." His heart was pounding so hard he thought his veins would pop. 'God why did she have to haunt his dreams.' He took a deep breath to calm himself. Pounding. His head was still pounding mercilessly. He shook his head to clear it then heard his father call.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" He shouted while pounding on his bedroom door. He swung his wobbly legs from the bed and made himself stand.

"Yeah." He called out as he slipped his robe on and walked over to the door to unlock it. His father burst into the room as soon as the door was open.

"Are you sure. You look like shit." Inutaisho asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah just a dream." Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head remembering it fairly well as he turned back to his bed to set down.

"It was about her wasn't it?" Inutaisho scowled at the weary look in his son's eyes and knew he was right. He walked over and took a seat next to Inuyasha. "Son you have to let it go. That was a long time ago. You can't change things." Inutaisho consoled.

"I could have...." Inuyasha started.

"Could have what? Stopped her? There was no stopping her in her state of mind." His father set a steady hand on his shoulder. "I really think you should get some counseling. It would help you to cope with all this." He patted the hanyou's shoulder. "But I didn't actually come up here for that. Miroku called and said that someone was at the house. You need to get dressed and go take a look." Inutaisho was surprised by Inuyasha's reaction to the news. He turned and looked at his father with wide eyes filled with fear.


	4. Part 4

AN: I would like to thank my reviewers Versus-E, InuKago-forever, Kawaii-CherryWolf, FredTheBlueDuck, Shaeya Sedjet, Hopeformore. Thank you so much for your support and appreciation of my work. I hope this will help answer some of your questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any other material in that series.

Song of My Soul

Part Four

Here he was setting in his car in the driveway of his house while the rain beat down outside. A lump had formed in his throat that was hard to swallow. What was he supposed to do? To tell his father he was afraid to come here because he just had a dream, no a nightmare about this exact situation would make him look like a coward. His father was full inu youkai and feared little but Inuyasha was sure if his father had the same nightmares that he did every night then Inutaisho might feel a bit of compassion to his plight. But then again he felt he was being a weeny too so how could he blame his father. He was only concerned because he loved him.

He thought that perhaps he could get Miroku or Sango to come but then realized how dumb that idea was. Miroku was in a cast from his toes to the middle of his hip from a hiking accident and there was no way he would allow Sango to come. Beside Inuyasha didn't want her to be in any danger just in case it was a burglar or Kikyo. He shuttered at the thought of it being Kikyo. Even now his skin crawled at the thought of her touching him.

A popping noise outside the car sent another shiver of dejavu through his body. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was stupid. If this was actually the dream then he knew what to expect right. Since he knew then he would be ready. While gritting his teeth, he jumped out of his car and ran toward the front door. It was unlocked as he suspected so he stepped in quietly then shut it just like in the dream. So far so good. The glow of the fireplace flickered in the living room just as he remembered it. He stiffened his back and forced the feelings of reluctance out of his mind. He could do this. It was not that hard, after all he was half demon not some wimpy human.

He had to restrain a snort as he walked past the place he remembered that he had been over whelmed by her scent. Yes he had to admit it was there but now he had a new prospective on the situation. When he reached the corner of the wall where he could see the room more clearly it was exactly as the dream. He didn't waist time looking around and centered his attention on the fireplace. There was the body in the blanket. His nerves were starting to shake again. Calmly he forced himself to take a few deep breaths to steady himself. That enticing scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla filled his nostrils when he stepped forward but this time it helped to calm him even more. His eyebrows furrowed under his thick bangs and he scowled. This was different from the dream.

The soft sound of a sob reached his ears and put him back on track. Gritting his teeth he made his feet go forward as quietly as he could until he was standing over the blanketed form. His mind raced with the different scenarios he could play out right now trying to settle on the best one. He wanted it to be Kagome so bad his heart felt like it would burst but he couldn't allow himself to dream like that any more.

"Inuyasha." Her soft sweet voice sobbed out breaking the fearsome resolve he had worked up in his nerves. 'God, I'm gonna die.' He thought as he kneeled down next to her trembling body. He leaned over as far as he could while supporting himself with his left hand. These feelings felt so stupid but he had to see her face. He had to make sure now. His heart couldn't wait any longer. His left hand landed on smooth plastic causing him to look down. There under his hand lay her opened photo album. The one she had been putting pictures in since they were kids. Well this certainly wasn't in his dream. Pushing it to the side, he returned his attention to the sobbing woman next to him. Slowly he brushed away the silky black hair with nervous fingers.

"Kagome?" He heard himself whisper. His answer was a hiccup as the head began to turn so he could get a better look at the face. His heart began to pound loudly and his ears were twitching with anxiety.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was clearer now but he could still hear the uncertainty in it. A small hand reached up and wiped the bangs from her eyes. Blue eyes stared into his amber ones and he thought his heart would come out his throat. All he could do was stare at her beautiful face in disbelief. "Please . . . " she sobbed, "please tell me you aren't a dream. I. . . .I can't . . . take it." She pleaded with a broken voice. His instincts took over and he gathered her into his aching arms burying her face in his chest as he cradled her against him.

"No Kagome . . . I'm here." Was all his cracking voice could say as his own tears slipped down from his eyes. Gently he kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth while rubbing her back soothingly. 'Mine.' His heart whispered to each beat of his blood. A calm wave of relief flowed over him all the way to his soul and settled the angry emotions that had been his life for the last two years. She was safe in his arms once again and he would fight all the demons of hell before she would leave again. She shivered slightly and began to notice that the room was fairly chilly. "Come on hon, I'll take you to Dad's where it is warmer." He started to stand but her hand clutched his arm tightly.

"No . . . I want to stay here. I want this to last. I don't want to hurt any more." The pleading in her voice broke his heart but he knew it was too cold here for her to stay much longer and not get sick.

"Kagome, don't give me any problems. I don't want to argue with you so just once do as I ask." He held her closer as she shivered. "Your cold and there isn't any heat here. I'll take you to Dad's where it is warm." He stood up and this time she didn't fight him. He stopped and picked up her coat and purse off the chair where she had laid them. He stepped out into the wet night air and took a deep breath. All he could smell was Kagome and it made his heart soar. He could drown in her scent and die a happy hanyou. He smiled to himself then checked to be sure the door was locked before lifting her in his arms bridal style and making a dash to the car. Inuyasha didn't see the black limo that was parked down the street from his house as he pulled out of the drive. He didn't see the dark eyes that watched as he drove away.

Naraku watched out the window with an emotion that felt close to jealousy as he watched Inuyasha carry Kagome out of the house and put her in the car. 'Damn it all!' He cursed in his mind. 'If only I had gotten here first. This will make things harder.' He fumed but calmed himself quickly. The last two years would not be for nothing if he could help it. With a tap on the window he signaled the driver to pull out. "Stay far enough so he doesn't see us." He instructed smoothly. He didn't know why he was following them. Their destination was fairly evident from the reports he received on Inuyasha's activities over the last two years. The hanyou had not changed his routine in the slightest over that time. Even when he kicked Kikyo out on her butt the half-demon didn't change his daily course of life. At the time he thought she would be able to get him to succumb to her since he seemed to be so in love with her before their marriage, but the inu youkai had stayed loyal to his mate. It was actually pathetic as far as Naraku was concerned. To allow someone to have that kind of hold over your very soul was a sign of weakness. But then Kagome was very special indeed. She was like and addiction. After everything she wouldn't let go of her loyalty and love for him either.

Not that Naraku hadn't tried. First was to gain her confidence and make her believe he was the best council for the situation. That had worked some but the next step was easier then he had thought after the meeting with Inutaisho. She was more then willing to leave the country just to get away from him. After that it had been easy to keep the two apart and keep her where abouts a secret, even from her own family. It was easy to convince her that they may tell Inuyasha where she was if she told them and that tapping the phone lines was commonly used to track people as well. He had to smile to himself. She was too trusting that is why her heart had been broken so easily.

Of course he didn't leave her to think about her problems for long. After her arrival in LA, he soon had her sent to New York to begin her new job as VP for Human Relations for the company. She spent a lot of time traveling and entertaining clients as well as arranging benefits for charities or to raise money for the politicians the company supported. She had been a very busy girl for those two years and since she was so good with people she had made many friends within the company. They all admired her. Hell he admired her for her ability to stay cheerful on the surface but he was the only one who knew what lay beneath that smile.

He took every opportunity to visit and would make it a point to bring up those dark hidden feelings and manipulate them with words to make her hate him. Over time she would have broken and become his willing puppet. Then he would have his replacement for that faithless bitch he married. Oh he had tried the money route but unlike Kikyo, Kagome was not materialistic. If she loved someone then she wouldn't care if they lived in a shack as long as she was with that person. But her emotions were something she couldn't control very well when it came to the subject of Inuyasha and Kikyo. He had found that there was a deep-rooted jealousy in her heart when it came to the relationship Inuyasha had with his ex-wife.

The thought of his ex-wife brought mixed feelings. When he first met her at that frat party in his cousin's home in Paris, he thought she was a goddess. She was so beautiful with that straight silky black hair that went below her waist. Her deep chocolate eyes were filled with majestic mystery that made him want to know her. After he did, he couldn't get enough. He had to have her for his and no one would stop him. She was easily swayed by his money and the promise that it brought. Kikyo had always wanted power but she knew little of how to control it. There were several times he would have to take control of her little temper-tantrums. She was so self absorbed and greedy. It didn't take long before he realized he had married the wrong cousin.

The car stopping brought him out of his thoughts and he looked out the window. He watched as the car pulled up to the estate next to the Sunset Shrine where Kagome's family lived. A smile formed on his lips. How amusing, the dog wouldn't let her out of his sight now. It would have been just as easy if not simpler emotionally to leave her with family. But then inu youkai were known for their protectiveness and for being stubborn. The fool probably believed he was the only one who could take care of her. He snorted at the thought. It wouldn't be too long before that belief would be shattered. 'These past two years I have taken better care of her then he ever did.' Naraku scowled as he watched the hanyou carry his precious bundle into the house. 'Let him have her for now. He will screw things up again soon enough and she still works for me. I will have what is mine again.' He tapped on the window signaling to leave. "I want them watched around the clock." He said coldly. With a nod the chauffeur picked up the phone and called it in as the pulled away.

First thing Inuyasha did was take Kagome straight up to his room. She didn't make a noise or say a word but he knew she was awake from her scent. During the ride there times he could sense the anxiety that serged through her but it would die down the minute he touched her. At least she still responded to his touch in a good way. He hoped it was a good way. Carefully he set her down on the bed then backed away. She drew the blanket tighter around her and looked around the room with searching eyes filled with a bit of confusion. Her blue eyes turned toward him and he felt his knees start to buckle. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared into her questioning eyes. 'Maybe she didn't want to be here.' He suddenly thought and his heart dropped.

"Are you ok?" His voices sounded shaky to him but she didn't seem to notice.

"As good as can be expected I guess." She said just above a whisper but a tiny smile formed on her lips. "This is your old room." Her eyes scanned the walls with a renewed curiosity. All the band posters were gone and the dark midnight blue pain on the walls had been replaced with dark wood paneling giving it a more masculine appearance instead of the rebellious teenager look.

"Umm . . . yeah." He said a bit put off. "So what?" It sounded harsher then he had meant it. She frowned at the tone in his voice but only shook her head and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to control her own temper.

"Nothing it just looks different is all." She said then looked at the floor. Nervously she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. A finger was placed on her lips to stop her. She looked up at Inuyasha. His eyes held concern and something else she wasn't able to make out.

"Don't do that." His voice was softer this time. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Let's . . . " He had to close his eyes to think a second so this came out right. He cleared his throat then continued, "let's not fight ok?" He looked deep into her eyes and they smiled at him. He couldn't hold back his own grin then he looked over at the bathroom door. "You should take a hot shower to warm up. I'll go call your mom and let her know you are here." He started to walk away but she grabbed his hand. It was cold in his larger warm one.

"Not yet. She will want me to go there. I'm not ready to face her." She pleaded then looked away from him. He squeezed her hand gently then let it go.

"Ok, I'll go get a snack then." He quickly turned and strode out of the room. Kagome watched him leave feeling disappointed. Slowly she stood and walked over to the bathroom door. She let the blanket fall from her shoulders just outside the door. With stiff movements she turned the water on then stripped out of her damp clothes. The water felt so good as it flowed over her chilled skin. She could feel the tension lessen in the heat but her heart still didn't feel the warmth. Inside she knew she shouldn't be here. This was wrong and would only cause problems. But when her heart felt like it would sink into oblivion he came and drew her back from the darkness. He had answered the prayers her aching heart had cried out. But he didn't want her anymore. With a shutter she wrapped her arms around herself in a hug then hung her head and let the water beat on her naked back while warm salty tears slid down her damp cheeks. Why would he? He had the original now what would he want with a copy? She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice the door open.

Inuyasha found the room empty when he returned. At first he panicked thinking she had left but then he heard the water from the shower. A sigh of relief left him as he set the food and drinks on the night stand. A chill ran through him and he remembered he was in damp clothes too so he quickly went over to the dresser and pulled out a tee shirt and sweat pants. He stripped off his clothes and redressed as fast as he could then he looked at the blanket on the floor by the bathroom door. Subconsciously he picked it up to fold it and found it was damp as well.

Without another thought he went back over to his dresser and picked out some clothes for Kagome. He tossed the damp blanket onto the pile of his clothes then opened the bathroom door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the sight in front of him. It had been two years but he would never forget that body. A familiar heat rushed to his groin making him groan softly. His dreams didn't give her justice. He bit his lip hard to keep control of his lustfulness. The warmth of the room was making it hard to keep his cool. Then the scent of her tears floated into his nose bringing him back to his senses. His heart jerked with the desire to comfort her. In his mind he kept thinking that he should just set the dry clothes down and leave but his heart was pounding with a yearning that he couldn't ignore. Silently he slipped off his clothes and opened the shower.

Kagome did her best to hold back a sob with her eyes closed as tight as she could. She began to berate herself for being so weak. That is one reason he doesn't want you. Kikyo has always been strong and confident. The woman shined with self assurance while Kagome was a dull helpless wimp. She hung her head again in defeat. Why would he want someone as worthless as her in the first place other then as a replacement for love he lost? She sobbed louder this time while her heart was being torn apart by her thoughts.

Strong arms wrapped around her sobbing body causing her to gasp. Her eyes shot up to stare into amber ones filled with sorrow. He didn't say anything as he leaned down and began to kiss her tears away. His tongue flicked out and licked down each cheek then along her chin taking all the sorrowful tears away. She could only stand there in shock. This was the last thing she expected. Sure she had fantasized that he would join her in the shower but when he left the room so quickly she thought being around her was the last thing he wanted.

Her knees started to buckle at the pleasure he was causing in her. He had moved his caresses from her chin down to her neck and was lavishing the sensitive skin of her shoulders. He growled softly with approval when she groaned and her scent spiked. 'That's my bitch.' His beast side swelled with pride the way she responded to his touch. She always had and always would as long as he had something to say about it.

AN: Ok Don't kill me. I know terrible place to leave it hanging but wasn't sure how far I should go with this scene. If I get enough response to go ahead I will in the next chapter but that doesn't mean the fight is over. (evil grin) Sex is just easier when you are with someone you know and care about. My personal thoughts there ) And also this is so there won't be any detailed stuff.


	5. Part 5

AN: Again I would like to thank my readers for their support. Fuzzy Ears Fan, Kawaii-CherryWolf, Hopeformore thank you for letting me know you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. This chapter is designed per the rules stated by so if you want more lemon you can find it also posted at or Media minor.

WARNING: Those under age should not read this. It is a bit of a lime and suggestive. Neither I nor Fanfiction should be held resposible if someone under age does read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any other material in that series.

Song of My Soul

Part 5

Inuyasha wrapper his arm around her waist tighter to support her weakening legs. His other hand steadied her even more when he placed it at the back of her neck to hold her in place. She couldn't stop herself from sliding her hands up his back and dragging her nails down his muscles. This was the sensation she had yearned for every second they had been apart. The last two years faded into nothing. Her soul reached out to his as they began the ethereal dance of a timeless love only soul mates shared. She moaned when his hand slid down her slick body over her hip to her bottom.

They were lost in the feel of each other, moving on instinct and per primal need. Soon both his hands were on the back of her thighs and he lifted her up as he wrapper her legs around his waist. She could feel his excitement and rejoiced in the feeling it caused. His fangs slid slowly down her chest to her breast. His hand lightly caressed the small of her back with his claws.

The sounds of her moans prompted him to continue with his assault on her flesh. He held her body close to his while rubbing her wet skin The whole purpose was to tease her into submission. He wanted to hear her beg for him. She responded with gasps and groans wanting to relieve her desire.

"Oh God Inuyasha stop teasing me." She hissed out as he caressed her again and stopped not allowing her to move.

"Tell me what you want Kagome." His voice was husky with the desires that had been driving him crazy for two long years but his beast side wanted submission. It wanted her to learn never to defy him again.

"I want you to stop teasing." She whined with a pouty lip.

"No Kagome. Tell me what you want." He smirked at her pout and captured her lips with his using his teeth to gently nibble on that protruding lip. It caused her to groan with new need. Her scent spiked again and he knew she couldn't hold out much longer. He slid his body along hers again for good measure causing her groan to increase. She threw her head back exposing her neck and he savagely attacked it with kisses and nips. Her panting was driving him crazy and he didn't know if he could hold out much longer either so he decided to push the issue with her. "Come on Kagome, I know you want it. Just give it up and ask. You know I won't disappoint you." His voice was so deep with lust he did even recognize it himself. She looked at him with hooded eyes that were glazed over with need.

"Your a bastard you know that." She whimpered and wiggle to get loose from him. He was too strong and used his body to pin her against the tile wall of the shower. She reveled in the feeling of the cool wall against her heated skin. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body and he smirked at her. She knew this was a losing battle. He was by far more stubborn then she was. His smirk got wider as she almost crawled up the wall when he ran his claws along her spin. "Oh god." She desperately clung to him. Her breath was coming in short quick pants of need. But she wanted something too. She needed to hear him say it just once so her heart would stop the terrible aching feeling that was quickly rising in her chest. "I need to know." She whispered. He stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Need to know what?" He asked almost afraid to hear. He could already see the tears she was holding back try to slip past her lust filled mind. She swallowed and stared into the amber eyes she had loved for so long.

"What do you feel in your heart?" She had to fight to keep from choking on a sob by biting her lip. His face softened and he tilted his head to the side as his eyes fell to her lips. A frown formed on his own mouth and he leaned forward stopping a mere inch from hers.

"You should know by now Kagome. You are my heart." He whispered then covered her mouth with his in a gentle loving kiss. He broke it off and leaned his forehead against hers. All teasing put to the side, all the anxiety pushed away for the moment. "I love you with every part of me. That never changed." He opened his eyes to see the tears start to fall from hers.

"Then why Inuyasha? Why?" She sobbed hating herself for ruining the moment but the battle between her mind and her heart were driving her crazy. Her heart and body wanted his caresses but the questions were still in her mind and wouldn't leave. Even now when he was this close. He held her closer and kissed her temple.

"Kagome please don't do this now. I promise I will explain everything later. You need to let it all go for now and relax. Your so tense I can feel it through our bond. Just remember that I have always loved you. As my best friend and now my mate. Nothing can come between us unless we let it." He kissed her gently then set her down and gladly let her cling to him as she cried it out. The water continued to beat down on them while they stood in silence. Kagome finally pulled away and looked down at her hands. She snorted then looked up at him with a smile.

"I think we better get out. I'm turning into a prune." She showed him her wrinkled water logged fingers.

"Yeah it looks like it but you're my prune." He laughed at her frown then helped her out of the shower. He turned to flip the knobs on the shower and was disappointed when he heard the door to the bedroom open. When he turned around the clothes he had brought for her were not there. Cursing under his breath he grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapped it around his waist then picked up his cloths and stomped out of the bathroom. Fuming he headed for the hall thinking that it was going to be another long frustrating night when she stopped him.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" She snapped. He cringed at the anger in her voice. 'Shit.' He thought and slowly turned around ready to accept the verbal beating that was coming. His eyes felt like they would pop out of his head when they landed on her. She was on the bed laying on her stomach completely naked looking at him with a frown. "Get your ass back over here and finish what you started." She growled. He could have jumped for joy and dropped the cloths in his hand along with the towel. Then he grinned and looked at her seductively.

"Excuse me but you were the one to stop it. Why should I come over there when you might just do it again." He said defiantly and turned his nose up in the air. She narrowed her eyes at him and snorted. She watched him closely wondering if he was serious or just screwing with her again. He did love his little games. Slowly her eyes flowed over every muscle of his torso and long legs taking in just how beautiful he was. She wondered how he could love her when she was so plain. Her heart began to ache again and she had to hold the tears back. She buried her face in the comforter to fight back the feelings. Suddenly she felt him stoking her hair gently.

"Kagome?" His voice was filled with concern. "I was only playing." He confessed and kissed the top of her head before laying his cheek on it.

"I know." She sniffled. "But it is so hard you know. I don't understand what went wrong. I feel like I am falling apart and I can't stop it." She sobbed feeling bad again because she had ruined another romantic moment. His clawed fingers ran through her wet hair caressing her gently. She felt the bed dip under his weight when he climbed on it and lay down next to her. His arm slid across her back and he pulled her closer to him. She relished the sensations caused when he nuzzled the mark he had placed on her back claiming her as his mate. It began to sooth some of the anxiety that was building up again.

"Ask what you need to Kagome. It is the only way this will stop." He had hoped this conversation would be put off till later but now it was evident it couldn't wait. She rolled over and looked at him with teary eyes. It broke his resolve and he leaned in kissing them away. "Don't cry. I'm not worth your tears. I never was." He could feel his own tears start but fought to keep control for her sake.

"I love you so much. To see that tore my soul apart." She held his head close to her chest afraid to let go.

"I love you too. I never wanted to hurt you." He baulked at her cringe. Her scent quickly changed and added anger to her sorrow.

"Then why were you with her. All those times. You can't deny it. You lied to me about working late just to see her. Naraku showed me pictures. I..." She was snarling. Something in him broke and his beast refused to let his bitch act like this. Her eyes widened when he growled at her. His youkai was flowing off him in a blanket of anger. Fear filled her heart when his eyes flashed red and she began to push on his chest to get away.

"God damn it. That prick had her followed." He snarled and grabbed her by the wrist, his claws pricking her drawing blood in a couple of places. Without much effort he pinned her hands to the bed next to her head. He was startled by the fear that came off her in waves. She had never been afraid of him no matter how bad they argued. He forced himself to calm down and he eyes changed back to their golden hue. But she still shivered from fear.

He quickly realized his mistake and made a low rumble in his chest to help calm her nerves regretting losing his control. He nuzzled her neck apologetically when she whimpered. "Please Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just...he did so much...while you were gone...I heard things about you and him. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I would never hurt you like that." She relaxed more when he let her wrists go and hugged her burying his face between her breasts.

Tentatively she wrapped her arms around his head again to hold him close. She swallowed hard when his tongue licked the valley between her breasts and traveled up her chest to her neck. He nuzzled her affectionately then kissed her deeply. When he pulled away she could see the streaks of his tears and knew he was genuinely sorry. She sighed and smiled at him. The fear left her and he was able to relax too. He started deep into her eyes then he remembered the pictures she said she saw.

"What pictures were you talking about?" He laid his head back down so he would be able to keep better control.

"They were some that Naraku had of you and...Kikyo." She swallowed again to fight the feelings that threatened to come back. Nervous fingers ran through his hair making him groan in pleasure.

"What were they of?" He said sluggishly.

"Well they were just the two of you when you were together but..." She stopped remembering what she had thought earlier.

"But what?" He was getting too relaxed and would have to move soon or he would fall asleep with her tender touch.

"Well they weren't that bad. None of them were intimate really. There was one I remember of you hugging but there weren't any of you kissing or acting like a couple. You know what I mean?" She pushed the bangs away from his forehead as she ran her fingers through his silky hair. She loved the feel of it and didn't want to stop. Then her hands froze when the image of Kikyo standing in nothing more then a revealing night gown came to mind. She frowned but again forced herself to remain calm. "What I saw in that hotel room hurt so much. The pictures just seemed to add to the feelings of betrayal I felt." Inuyasha could sense she was getting upset again so he nuzzled her neck reassuringly.

"Think Kagome. What did you see?" He paused then thought he should make it clearer. "Exactly what did you see. Think back. It's the only way you will be able to tell what happened." He sighed when she began to pet his ears. A deep rumble emitted from his chest he couldn't control and she giggled causing him to laugh. "You better stop that or we won't be talking for long." He chuckled. It helped to relieve some of the stress.

"When we got there I didn't know what to think." She started and he shook his head.

"No. I want to know what you think you saw." He leaned up on his elbows and looked into her eyes. She could see he was very serious. Her mind whirled with the memories trying to pick out all she could from that night. It still hurt but she wanted to come clean. If they could at least remain friends she thought perhaps she could live with that. The image of the dinner set out for two, the two wine glasses and the candle light came to mind. The picture of Kikyo in the night gown flashed into her vision again and her heart clinched. A tear slid from the corner of her eye. He leaned up and licked it away gently. "It's ok hon. Just tell me." He nuzzled the hair on the side of her head. She forced the feelings to the back of her mind. 'I can do this. I have to for my marriage.' She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"First I saw the dinner set for two with candle light and wine. Then I saw...Kikyo in that...night gown." She took a shuttering breath and another tear slipped but she continued. "Then I saw you being held by those body guards." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she ran the picture over in her mind. "You still had your suit on but your tie was loose and you had removed your shoes and set them at the foot of the bed. I thought at the time it seemed funny how that is where you put them when you are...getting ready for bed." She sobbed unable to hold it in any longer. He immediately hugged her close.

"No baby don't..sssshhh." He cooed to her. Carefully he sat up on the bed and gathered her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. He raised her face up to look into her eyes. The pain was still there but the flood works had stopped. Gently he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and smiled reassuringly at her. "You ok now?" She nodded. "Ok are you ready to hear my side of all this mess?" His eyes flashed with so many emotions she couldn't keep up with them. She pursed her lips then placed her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch relishing it because she had done it on her own.

"If you are ready to tell." Their eyes met for a moment then his became hard.

"I have been waiting two years to get this straightened out. Hell yes I am ready." She smiled and sat up on her own to await his explanation.

AN: I know I know not another cliff hanger. But look at it this way, now I have something to put in Part 6. LOL just kidding. But umm yeah it does add to it. )


	6. Part 6

AN: Again I would like to thank my reviewer, EmpKaylenatye. Seems this is the only person who had something to say but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate all of you who do read but don't review. I hope you like this chapter it is a mild lime in places. If you want lemon you have to go to other sites like Adult fanfiction or media minor. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any other material in that series.

Song of My Soul

Part 6

Kagome watched Inuyasha for long moments after they dressed. They had both agreed that maybe some clothes would make it easier to concentrate on their issues. It was true they both had pent up sexual tension but now wasn't the time to express it to the other. Especially since that aggression was toward each other. She nibbled on a piece of cheese from the food tray on the night stand and tried to wait patiently for Inuyasha to sort out what he wanted to say. If anyone knew how hard it was for him to express himself it was her. She had spent most her life talking him through the difficult parts of his life. That had happened so many times it was hard for her decipher where his life left and hers began. It seemed like their paths in life were completely intertwined in every way and no matter what happened to one the other would be there for support. This time it was much harder. They had to find a way to separate friendship from being lovers.

Once again her eyes traveled from his clawed hand that was resting on his leg, up his bare muscular arm to his broad shoulders. Her eyes lingered on his firm chest. She had always marveled at how tightly his skin seemed to fit over those strong muscles. She followed his tanned skin down to the six pack of muscles on his stomach. Involuntarily she shuttered with desire. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked at her startled.

"Are you cold? Do you want a blanket?" He said quickly with concern. She was too embarrassed to speak and only shook her head. This was insane. Why couldn't she be in the same room with him and not want to jump all over him. She wanted to rip his sweat pants off him and just...'Oh God!' She thought. 'I'm a nymphomaniac.' She groaned subconsciously. "Kagome? Are you ok? You look sort of pale." Inuyasha put his hand on hers and she shivered again.

"No." She whisper and hung her head. The concern on his face grew deeper. Realization finally sank in and she groaned with a hand on her face. "I don't think this is going to work. I should probably go to my mother's for tonight." She said dishearten and started to get up. He grabbed her hand quickly. A look of pure sorrow was in his eyes.

"Please Kagome don't go. I want you to...no I need you to stay." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Inu..yasha?" She could see the pain and turmoil he had been hiding. She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it closing his eyes.

"I have to explain but it's hard. You know I'm not good with words. Especially when it comes to my feelings." He hung his head at the sad look in her eyes.

"You can tell me anything." She scooted closer and put both her hands on his face so she could lift it up and look into his eyes. The tears he was holding slipped down his face breaking her heart even more. "First and foremost I'm your friend. That won't change no matter what. I don't want us ever to stop being friends." He nodded, closing his eyes and placing his larger hands over hers. He kissed them both then pulled them down into his lap.

"All I can ask is try to be patient. I have tried so many times to sort this out and sometimes it still doesn't make sense how this all got so far out of hand.

"Just start at the beginning of it all. Like when Kikyo and Naraku moved back." She squeezed his hands and smiled reassuringly. He smiled back finding strength in her just being there with him. She was so selfless. How could have listened to anything someone else said?

"Well did you know that Kikyo actually came back to Tokyo about 2 months before Naraku did?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I didn't think so. I don't thinks she contacted anyone at first. She had been here about 3 weeks before she called me one day and said she was in town. She wanted to go out for lunch to catch up on things. I didn't even think anything of it at the time but you were out of town on business, she must have known. Anyway we had a nice time just talking and catching up on things like we used to when we were in collage." Kagome frowned a bit but didn't interrupt. He noticed and squeezed her hands.

"Don't worry, nothing happened at that time that was out of the ordinary accept she did ask me not to talk to you about out little lunch. She said that you would get jealous and she didn't want to cause any problems between us."

"And you listened to her." Kagome blew up feeling angry.

"I know, I know it was stupid ok but even you have to admit that you used to get pissed off sometimes when I spent time with her and you weren't around." She scowled ready to object but he held up his hand. "Remember New Year's Eve when she took me off somewhere and it was so close to midnight? You had a hissy-fit so don't even try to deny it." Kagome frowned even more.

"You had not right to be going off with her. Everyone was looking at me like I was the biggest idiot there was. Even Naraku was getting mad. You never did explain what she wanted." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yes I did but you didn't listen." She turned and looked at him. "She asked if we were thinking of having kids because Naraku had mentioned that it was time for them to start a family and she didn't want to. I told her to talk to him about it." Kagome stared at him for a moment when the thought hit her.

"That is why your New Year's resolution was to do your best to have a child if I wanted to." She scowled again. "You just wanted to beat him to having kids!" She hissed, her anger renewed.

"NO! There you go again flying off the handle thinking the worse. I wanted to make you happy and I had been thinking about it for awhile anyway. When she mentioned it, well it just seemed to be a good time to let you know I was ok with it. I could have cared less if they had a child first." He fought hard to keep his natural dominant instinct in control. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said and looked down at the comforter on his bed picking little pieces of lint off.

"Ok, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She looked at him and twisted her mouth into a frown. He grinned at her wolfishly then quickly grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her into a heated kiss. She squirmed for a moment then relaxed with a groan and closed her eyes. He kissed her lips a couple more times then leaned back. "Get too bitchy and I will do something more." His breathing was heavy on her lips.

"Promise?" He chuckled then let her go. She slapped his knee playfully and smiled. "Jerk." He laughed again then cleared his throat.

"Ok just set there and be a good bitch." She scowled at him again. "Let me finish before you start getting all pissy on me." She looked at him with 'as if' written in her eyes but nodded for him to continue. "Alright anyway, she called me again a few days later and wanted to meet for dinner. I told her I couldn't that night and she seemed ok with it. We met a few times a week after that for lunch. There were times I could definitely tell something was wrong but she wouldn't talk about it and always made me promise not to tell you about our meeting." Kagome couldn't hold it in.

"And you didn't think that was strange. Come on Inuyasha how stupid are you? What was the big secret about me knowing unless she was planning something. Geesh your still as big a dope as you were in high school." She said with disgust.

"What did I say? Shut up and let me tell you what happened." Kagome frowned but didn't say anything else. Satisfied by her silence he began again. "Yes I did think it was odd and asked her about it but she insisted it was because you would get jealous and she didn't want to cause problems. She began to pick odd spots to meet and each time she seemed to be more troubled about something. I finally got her to tell me what was going on. She said that she wanted a divorce but Naraku had threatened her. She also told me she had lied before and that she didn't want you to know about her meeting with me because she was afraid you would tell Naraku about it. I went over all the things I thought she should do to get away from him. She seemed to be listening and agreed to take some of the steps to start leaving him but then you came home that night and said that Naraku had shown up at the Tokyo office unexpected. Considering what she said and then you were surprised he was there well it just seemed that her story was true.

She said she couldn't even talk to her parents because they told her she was imagining things and Naraku couldn't possibly be doing anything to make her feel that way. I know what it is like to have your family against you. They were against me marrying Kikyo, I knew how she felt so you see even that seemed possible. The only person who even tried to accept my love for her was you. You never made me feel bad for my choice and you stood by me when she did exactly what they all said she would do. I thought she needed a good friend. One that was willing to put her above themself to help her. She needed someone like you but all she had was me. I tried to be that friend but I'm not like you. I can't be an angle and I wasn't careful enough and it caught up to me.

Regardless of what Naraku might have told you, I was working late most the time. We met during the day all the time accept that last night in that hotel. I'm not as stupid as you might think. I could tell she was coming on to me more and more. I had told her that day when she called to have lunch that I couldn't meet with her anymore in secret. She became upset and hung up on me. I was ready to leave and come home that night when she called. She was crying and said that Naraku was going to hurt her. You know me, I got mad and asked where she was, told her to stay there until I came to get her. I wasn't prepared for what she had planned in that hotel room. When she opened the door she had on one of the hotel robes so I thought she had just come out of the shower.

She explained she knew she was keeping me from my dinner so she took the liberty of ordering something for us. I was so tired from that day at work I guess it showed so she talked me into loosening my tie to relax while she went into the bathroom to change. The shoe thing is like a subconscious act for me. I do even now. I'm really sorry about that but I took them off to help relax because my feet were killing me. I was in a board meeting all day giving presentation but that doesn't really have much baring on this. While she was changing room service showed up and started to put things on the table. I assumed the guy thought it was supposed to be romantic and lit the candle trying to adjust the mood. I should have stopped him but didn't think much of it at the time.

I was in pure shock when Kikyo walked out of that bathroom wearing that see through thing she called a night gown. I walked straight over to get my shoes to leave and she began tugging on my arm trying to get me to set down and eat. She begged me not to leave and threw herself at me telling me she was all I would ever need. I was in the process of pushing her off me when Naraku's goons busted in the room. I was already pissed off at her then they showed up. It just added to my anger. But I never expected he would bring you there too. God the look in your eyes killed me. I wanted to die right then. It all came crashing down. You were so shattered and I knew I had caused it. There was nothing I could do to help you understand. They wouldn't let me explain and then he was going to take you away." A single tear slid down his face but he wiped it away quickly.

"I felt like my soul was being torn away from me. I couldn't let you go. Kagome I don't deserve you but I can't live with out you. I felt like a part of me died that night. When I saw you tonight it was more like a dream. It still feels sort of like one of the many dreams I've had about you over the past two years. I need you." He looked at her with regret and sorrow written deep in his amber orbs. She recognized the look of his broken spirit. It was much like when Kikyou had dumped him to marry Naraku but it seemed worse this time. She hugged him close to her relishing the feel of his strong arms when they wrapped around her in return.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain. I was too afraid because I knew I would accept what ever you said and just try to forget the whole thing. I didn't trust myself to be able to tell lie from truth anymore." She hugged him tighter. "I was being so selfish, I'm really sorry." His arms tightened around her more and he buried his face in her hair.

"No I was the one being selfish. I should have trusted you more. If I had told you that she didn't trust Naraku you would have listened and I didn't give you the chance. I'm sorry for being an idiot." He whispered into her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"You mean like you usually are?" She said smiling.

"Hey I'm being serious here." He snorted. Silence filled the room for a short time while they just clung to each other.

"So you used to dream about me?" She asked curiously.

"Every minute of every day. I couldn't get you out of my mind." He nuzzled her neck then kissed it.

"Mmm...that's nice." She began to relax into his arms.

"The kiss or the dreaming?" He asked jokingly. She slapped his back playfully then ran her nails down his spin just hard enough to get his attention. "Oh god. You keep doing that and I won't be able to stop." He groaned.

"Stop what?" She snickered. He pulled away from her and raised an eye brow.

"This." His mouth swooped in on hers to devour her completely. She moaned into the heated kiss feeling every nerve coming to life again just like it had in the shower. Slowly he lowered her down on the mattress so he lay half over her. He broke the kiss and stared down into her sparkling eyes. "I love you." He whispered then dove in for another searing kiss. She slid her arms up and over his shoulders kneading the muscles drawing more passionate moans from him. Her hands seem to move on their own as they moved down his shoulders to his back dragging the nails as they went. He growled in approval and slid over her and pushed her legs apart so he could get between them.

With the throws of passion and desire driving them to hights they had not experienced they created a renewed bond between their bodies and souls. He never wanted to move from this place. It was where he belonged, with her in the grip of passion and love.

He pushed hair from her sweaty face and kissed her nose. She kissed his chin then kissed up his jaw line until she reached his lips. Tenderly she nibbled and kissed him with an undying love he never expected to know let alone be able to grasp. He hugged her close to him then rolled over to the side. He cuddled her next to him breathing in her scent mixed with his. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder with a yawn. He knew she was probably beat from the trip and all the emotions she had been feeling that day. Her breathing became slower and more even. He thought she was going to sleep but then she shifted until she could look into his face with her chin resting on his chest.

"Inuyasha, there is one thing I need to know." She looked very serious. He ran over what they talked about in his mind but was at a loss. 'What could I have missed?' He thought in a panic.

"Ok ask. I don't want there to be any secrets between us ever again. I don't care what it is." He ran his fingers through her hair to sooth his nervousness.

"What happened to Kikyo?" He looked at her surprised. "I mean where is she now?" A sad expression came over his face. 'Of course she didn't know. How could she? Naraku had kept her in the dark about everything.' With a sigh he rolled over on his side so he was facing her. This was going to be a longer night then he thought.

AN: Ok don't be shy. Let me know what you think. To be honest I am wondering if I am loosing readers. That would be terrible. I don't want to disappoint anyone but then to be honest I write because I like. It really never did occur to me what it would mean if someone didn't like what I wrote but anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Part 7

AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. I have been trying to update on regular days but it hasn't been working out that way. Anyway I wanted again thank my revierwers, FredTheBlueDuck, yasha21, Soudesuka-Shruikens, Hopeformore, Shaeya Sajet, and

Versus-E. Thank you for your support and comments it really helps to mold my thoughts on the story but there were some that just weren't convinced my Inu's excuse. Ok I'll admit it was lame but I have seen things like this happen so it is possible. All I can say for people who let themselves get sucked in like he did is SUCKER lol j/k ) Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Song Of My Soul

Part 7

He really didn't want to discuss Kikyo right now. In all actuality he wanted to make love to her again. There were two years worth of pent up tension left and he didn't care if they tried to make up for it over the next week with out leaving the house. After all his father was going to be gone for the whole time but he knew Kagome wouldn't go for that. She waited patiently for him to start but it was hard to know where to begin. There was so much that happened. His clawed fingers followed the line of her jaw to her lips. He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no getting around this.

"Inuyasha?" She question and put her hand on his cheek comfortingly. He looked into her gentle eyes and knew he would have to explain everything to her.

"Ok, I'll tell you and you may not like some of it but if you want to get this all out in the open then you will have to bare with me." His facial expression was indifferent. She began to wonder if she wanted to hear this or not but then her heart said it all had to come out into the open.

"Alright, I'll do my best to be understanding." She said but didn't really know if she could hold her temper. There was something in the way he looked that gave her a feeling of dread. "Tell me something first." She insisted wanting to get this part over with first and foremost. The one thing that had bothered her these last two years and just the thought of it made her nauseated. He frowned but nodded for her to go ahead and ask.

"Did you sleep with her?" She held her voice stern and demanding. His eyes held uneasiness in them and he clinched his jaw. Her heart was pumping so hard in her chest she thought it would come out of her rib cage any second. He took some time to answer her, his eye brows furrowed under his bangs and looked off to the side.

"Before or after we were married?" He asked suddenly. She held in a gasp. There was a time when she was fairly sure he had sex with her before her marriage to Naraku, Inuyasha seemed so experienced when they got married but then how would she know. She never let any guy touch her during her whole life so it was all new to her.

"Both." She held the calm stern look on her face not willing to give in when he cringed and lowered his head.

"A couple of times before she got married." He looked at her with a lost look on his face and her heart knew. "And once after, but..." She couldn't stop the tears from starting. That was the breaking point. He had been unfaithful and she didn't know if she could forgive him for that. She spun around quickly and jumped off the bed but before she could get very far he grabbed her around the waist.

"No Kagome," She cried out a strangled hiss and clawed at his arms with her fingernails. Tears fell freely down her face, "listen to me a second damn it." He yelled hotly. She shook her head and kept fighting to get away from him. Finally he spun them around and tossed her on the bed. She didn't have a chance to recover before he was on top of her with his legs pinning her lower body to the bed. He held her wrists next to her head to keep her place. "I said listen to me. There is another meaning to your question." She bucked trying to get him off but couldn't.

"You lied to me!" She cried painfully twisting her wrists and body trying anything thing to get him to move enough for her to escape.

"I have never lied to you." He spit back.

"You started when you didn't tell me about meeting with her all those months. When did it get so easy for you anyway? Was it our wedding night when you told me there had never been anyone else?" She croaked out between sobs. 'Shit, did I say that?' He thought frantically. He honestly couldn't remember. No she was twisting his words to fit what she felt.

"NO! Stop twisting my words!" He snapped at her. His face was only a few inches from hers now. They were both breathing hard from the exertion of the wrestling. For a human she was stronger then he had thought. Of course adrenalin was probably playing a part in her extra strength. She looked at him with puffy eyes and tears still ran from the corners down the side of her face. Her hiccups came through her pouty lips as she stared at him with loath. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes, it scared him. He could loose her if he didn't explain quickly. "It was when she was in the hospital." He blurted out quickly. She blinked at him a couple of times, the frown never leaving her face.

"When was she in the hospital? I think Naraku would have told me if she was sick." She started to argue back.

"Maybe and maybe not. He may not have known. As far as I know he never even went to see her." She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Her mind kept telling her to listen between the lines. It constantly questioned if what he was saying was true.

"Ok, so you are saying that Naraku abandoned her. Then where is she now?" She steadied her breathing to control her anger.

"I'm not really sure. That is a long story and I think we would both be more comfortable if we got dressed." Unfortunately his beast side was finding this little toss in the bed a turn on and he could feel himself getting excited again. He started to release her but then stopped and looked at her seriously. "As long as you promise not to try to take off again." He insisted. She pursed her lips but nodded in agreement. He slowly got off her then reached for their clothes. He handed hers to her first then pulled on his sweat pants with out any boxers. She sat back on the bed near the night stand and picked up a cold cup of tea but it didn't matter, she needed the moisture in her mouth. She smoothed the hair from her face and looked at him. After taking a few more deep breaths she patted the bed beside her.

"I think you better start with after you got her the apartment." She was feeling drained but needed to hear this. It was painful now and she couldn't imagine it getting any worse. Before he could start again she just had to get something off her chest. "I want you to know that your story so far is very iffy. I am having a hard time believing even you could be so gullible." Her face was as stoic as Sesshomaru's. He wondered where the hell she had picked that up from. But grit his teeth and held back the sarcastic remark he could have flung back at her. She saw the hurt flash through his eyes but he held it in and instead of setting by her he made himself comfortable at the end of the bed with his back resting on the foot board so he could face her. He frowned and stared at his feet hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Why are you being so difficult?" He asked in a low voice. This whole situation was wrong and never should have happened but it wasn't all his fault. If she had those kind of questions then why didn't she ask to begin with? Why let it get this far before she got suspicious? Her mouth opened and she stared at him.

"I am not being difficult. How am I being difficult? What is wrong with wanting to know what my husband was doing for the past two years while I was wallowing in my pain in another country trying to figure out if I was doing the right thing. Why shouldn't I want to know? The nerve!" She hissed angrily already considering trying to sprint to the door to get away again. This whole thing was rubbing her the wrong way.

"Yes difficult or does being a bitch sound more comfortable to you?" He spit back hotly. Her mouth closed and her eyes narrowed.

"If that is the way you feel then I don't need to hear it ever." She stood and started to walk toward the door. The mattress squeaking under his weight was all she heard before he grabbed her to haul her back to the bed. She was ready this time and planted her elbow in his ribs as hard as she could. A satisfying 'whoomf' sound escaped his lungs and he let go. She spun and stomped toward the door. Even though he was hurt he beat her there and blocked her way. She immediately began to hit him with her fists and kick at him while screaming for him to get out of the way. She called him names like bastard, dog boy, half breed or anything else that would reflect the hurt she felt inside from his actions.

"I have a right to know why you slept with her damn it. You said...you said..." She started to sob again. Her strength finally being sapped by the anger. She hit his arm one more time the collapsed on the floor in front of him crying. Her face in her hands with her head hung. Strands of her dark hair fell limply over her shoulders and curtained her face as she continued to cry. "You killed my soul. Do you really love her that much you would hurt me like this. Is she more important to you then me?" She sobbed uncontrollably. He leaned against the door looking at her with suppressed anger of his own. He knew she was lashing out because he had hurt her and he didn't really mean to but as usual he let his pride get the best of him. His heart ached to comfort her but she would only reject him right now.

"No I don't love her." He said in a whisper. "I love you and always have." He swallowed back his own tears. "You're right I was selfish, arrogant, prideful, stupid and a bastard. But your taking my words and putting your own meaning to them to justify your rage. I didn't have sex with her after we were married. Yes I did sleep in the same bed once , sort of..." She made a snorting sound.

"Sort of? Either you did or you didn't. Which is it?" She didn't look at him just stared at her lap while trying to wipe the tears away.

"She was in the hospital and she was upset after everything. She wanted me to hold her for a little bit. I had been so tired and stressed I fell asleep ok. It wasn't like anything intimate. I left as soon as I woke up." He said slowly.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of getting mad?" She looked up at him but he was running one clawed finger over a place on the carpet with his back against the door so she couldn't get out.

"Well duh! You didn't believe me about all the rest. That sounds just as lame as the rest. Why should you believe it any more then the rest of my 'story'?" His voice held sarcasm in it as he looked at her with tired eyes. She sighed. "Look Kagome I don't want to fight about this. My head hurts and I know you're tired." He stood up and opened the door then turned back to her. "I'll sleep in Sess' old room and you take mine tonight ok. Just promise me you won't leave with out letting me know." She glanced at him then nodded. He left the room and closed the door.

She sat on the carpet unmoving for so long she was even sure how much time had actually passed. Her heart ached with each thump it made. What was she going to do? Should she believe him or toss him aside like he had done her? Her heart pinched at the thought. She took a deep breath then began to analyze everything she knew about him as a person. If anyone knew him it was her. They were best friends for most their lives and she knew everything about him from top to bottom. Every emotion he was able to hide from others she could see in his eyes.

'Growing up he never was a trusting sort to strangers but when he met Kikyo he trusted her. Why?' She rested her forehead on her knees trying to think. Something that far back was hard but she could do it if she could clear her mind of the thoughts trying to press in on her.

_Flashback _

"Kagome?" Her mother had called out to her from the front door as she was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah momma?" She stopped and turned to look at her mother.

"Where are you off to? We have guests." Her mother asked patiently knowing full well.

"Mom I told you already. I'm supposed to meet Inuyasha and the others at the soda shop. I'm late already. I will be back for dinner." She turned and started to race toward the steps that led to the street.

"WAIT!" Her mother yelled causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She knew what was coming and she didn't really want to do it. "Take Kikyo with you. She doesn't know anyone here and you have nice friends. They will make her feel more at home." Her mother smiled and stepped to the side revealing said person, her look alike cousin. Inside Kagome groaned but smiled brightly.

"Oh sure, you are right. I am so sorry Kikyo for not thinking of it myself." Kagome waved her hand at Kikyo signaling for her to come along. Kikyo grinned and walked slowly to where Kagome waited.

They didn't talk much as they walked the few blocks to the soda shop. Kikyo never did have much to say most the time. She always seemed like snob but there were times they would get along well enough and she was family after all. When they entered the soda shop a lot of the kids from school stared at them. She knew they were wondering who Kikyo was and could already hear the whispers between many. Most were confused about the twin factor and someone even mentioned cloning. She almost laughed at that one but didn't want to insult Kikyo. She definitely would tell her mother. It didn't take her long to see her friends setting at a booth across the shop. She waved to Sango as soon as the girl looked up. Kikyo tugged on Kagome's sleeve to get her attention.

"Who is that gorgeous hunk setting over there?" Kikyo pointed at none other then Inuyasha.

"Oh that's Inuyasha. Remember I told you about him. He is my best friend and we are like that." Kagome held up her fingers crossed over each other to signifie their closeness. She walked forward and immediately plopped down next to Inuyasha leaving Kikyo standing there dazed.

"God your late. What took so long, wench?" Inuyasha chuckled when she hit his arm.

"My mom suggested I bring my cousin with me. She just moved here to finish off school so you guys be nice to her. Kikyo set her next to me." Kagome pushed Inuyasha all the way to the wall and made space for her while patting the seat. "This is Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha, everyone this is my cousin Kikyo." They all stared at the new girl then turned their eyes back to Kagome then back to Kikyo before Miroku opened his mouth.

"Wow Kagome she looks like you." Kikyo took the seat next to Kagome and reached over taking a fry from Inuyasha's plate.

"Actually you should say she looks like me. I was born first." She smiled at Kagome's groan. "You don't mind do you..Inuyasha was it?" She smiled sweetly at him and took another fry.

"Um..no, not at all. Knock yourself out." He pushed the plate toward her a bit so she didn't have to reach so far across Kagome. All Kagome could do was set there in shock. He was never that nice to anyone at first, especially when they were being pushy like that. She turned to say something but found him staring at Kikyo like she had two heads. She turned and looked at Kikyo who was looking back at him while playing with a fry on her lips seductively. At the time she didn't realize it but his teenage hormones were kicking in and Kikyo took advantage of it.

_End Flashback _

With a groan Kagome realized that Kikyou was playing him for a sucker from the start. Jesus she as such a bitch. Kagome suddenly knew it was partially her fault for not warning him in the beginning about Kikyo and her sly deceitfulness. What more could she have done to show him? She could have scolded him like everyone else but then that would have made her no better than them. She sighed, this was so hard. If she wanted to keep his friendship then she should approach this like a friend instead of a jealous wife. It was so frustrating to think about and she just wanted to put it all behind her. Slowly she forced herself from the floor and headed out the door. Taking a quick turn to the left she soon found herself standing outside Sesshomaru's old bedroom.

AN: Ok shoot me. Hehehehe. I know not another cliff hanger. I hate when someone puts them in a story I am reading so I know but it just seemed like the right spot. Anyway I will try to update soon.


	8. Part 8

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, Ember 17, Versus-E, yasha21

Disclaimer: Just a reminder I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha or any series by Rumiko Takahashi or anything else that belongs to anyone else.

Song Of My Soul

Part 8

Kagome stood there staring at the door, her hand raised ready to knock. Her mind spun with the words she wanted to say but her heart just wanted to go in there and comfort him. All her life she had known him better then anyone. She knew how gullible he could be, especially when it came to Kikyo. It wasn't long after she had left for school in Europe that he began to idolize Kikyo's existence. Suddenly it dawned on her how crushed he really was when her cousin had dumped him so quickly for another man with more money. She couldn't even fathom what it must have felt like to be left like that. He had been in so much pain but he didn't really talk that much about it. Instead he put on a brave face and would joke it off most the time.

She could remember asking him when they started dating if he was still in love with Kikyo. His reply had been that Kikyo would always hold a place in his heart but he could never love Kikyo the way he loved her. A smile spread across her face. Even in the early months of their relationship he had expressed how differently he felt. Her love was something he held onto when he was depressed and he often told her she was the 'light of his dark soul'. A tear ran down her face. Then why did he do this? Was it her or had he been regressing back to his love for Kikyo during that time without even realizing it. After seeing him in that room with her, she wasn't sure if she could believe him or not. She lowered her hand and turned to walk away from the room. The door opened and Inuyasha looked out at her with a tear streaked face.

"Did you need something Kagome?" He used the palms to rub the tears from his face then leaned against the door frame looking at her with tired red eyes. Guilt filled her heart knowing she was the one that had caused the usually strong natured hanyou to break. She began to wonder just how much of him was broken. It had started when his mother died. Then Kikyo had added to it with her little acts of infidelity during their collage days. Now it was on her shoulders and she found she didn't like the feeling of being the one to blame for his poor condition. Yet here he stood in front of her, broken to the extent his emotions were on his sleeve. "Kagome?" He asked with concern. She blinked realizing she must have looked silly standing there like that. A blush crept across her face causing him to smile a little. "It's been years since I saw you blush." His hand reached forward and brushed his fingers softly across her cheeks.

Instinctively she leaned into his touch and grasped his hand with hers, holding it to her face so that his large palm covered her cheek. She nuzzled his hand with her nose then kissed it Her body felt tense with every nerve ending on fire. "I couldn't sleep knowing you are so close and yet so far." Her eyes closed relishing his hand on her cheek. "I just want to hold you...ok?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. The turmoil that ran through his golden orbs was almost terrifying to her. If he said he didn't want her to touch him, she would break again. "I don't want to argue or talk, I...just...need to know...that your ok." She confessed slowly. The unshed tears of her fears held back only by sheer will power. One word would break that damn and all her resolve would be tossed aside.

"I haven't been 'ok' for two damn years. How 'ok' do you think I am now?" His voice was harsh and filled with sarcasm as he emphasized 'ok' each time he said it causing her to cringe. A tear slipped down her cheek before she could block it. She quickly wiped it away, lowered her head to hide her eyes with her bangs and dropped his hand. Silently she turned back toward his room fighting the urge to run in and fling herself on the bed to cry it out.

"I understand." She whispered with a shaky voice as she shuffled down the hall miserably holding her arms with her hands hugging herself in a mute effort to calm her raging nerves. Her heart hurt so bad she thought it was going to thump out of her chest. He had totally and completely refused contact with her. What had she thought would happen? Unshed tears lined her eyes and she fought hard to keep from blinking knowing the second she did they would spill over and down her cheek. In all the years they had known each other, nothing had come between them like this. It felt like a part of her very being was slipping away to a place she could never reach. And to be honest she didn't want to retrieve it. At least the hurt would end and there would be no chance of it happening again.

Strong arms snaked around her waist pulling her back against a firm chest. The damn broke and tears poured down her face. She placed her hands on his arms to pull them off but not really trying as hard as she felt she should. "No Inuyasha, really I understand." She pushed lightly to get him to let go. Just his touch sent electric shocks through her body. Her knees felt like they would give out any time. When his warm breath hit the bare skin of her neck she lost control of her resolve. A whimper escaped her lips she regretted having made. She didn't want his pity and she didn't want him to do this because she was crying. She wanted to hold him for the same comfort she had felt when she held her pillow on a dark stormy night when no one else was home. The comfort you feel when you are safe from all harm. "It's alright, I just...I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to do this." She sobbed again berating herself for lack of control of her voice. He growled lightly from behind her.

"You said you didn't want to talk." His voice was hoarse from the control he was using to keep from sobbing himself. 'Why can't she understand?' He thought with a numb mind. For two years he had gone over and over what he would say if he ever got the chance. Here it was and nothing had gone right. He had to be strong. It was his job as her mate to comfort her when she needed it, not fall apart like a whipped pup. Quickly he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his room. She didn't put up much of a fight. The puny effort she made would have been comical to him if the situation had been different. He gently laid her down on the bed then crawled up next to her. The whole time her puffy red eyes never left him.

He reached over and grabbed the comforter to keep them warm then he carefully snuggled next to her body keeping most his body on the bed as he laid his head on her stomach. Just like old times she began to play with his ears. Stoking them with her nimble fingers. She was always so gentle he couldn't help but relax under her caring caresses. Frustrated, he shifted his head so he could look into her face. Her eyes were closed but her full lips were in a frown. The breaths she took were still shaky and filled with small hiccups from her crying. A hesitant clawed finger caressed her cheek soothingly. He only wished he could force all the love he felt for her though that caressing finger to show her how he felt.

To have her doubt him had hurt worse then anything he ever experienced. He was her mate and she still didn't understand what that meant. He was at a lose for the right words to explain the meaning behind mating compared to a human wedding. A kiss on his finger broke his thoughts and he looked at her pale face again. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was more even now. The tips of her unmoving fingers rested on his scalp just below his ears. A shuttering intake of air made him concerned for a moment but she soon settled down.

Slowly he inched off the bed to make his way back to Sess' old room. Something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't be here with her right now. The dreams might come back and he would scare the day lights out of her if he woke up screaming like he had in the past. With gentle care he removed her fingers from his hair and finished crawling off the side of the bed. Before he could reach the door a whimper caught his attention. He turned around to look at his sleeping angel thinking she had woken up. To his dismay she was staring at him with hurt in her eyes. He never wanted to hurt her again but that seemed to be all he managed to do tonight.

"Is my touch that revolting?" She asked with a sob as a tear escaped her eye. Her slender fingers brushed at it but only managed to smear it as more tears joined the first. His eyes widened in shock. She thought he was revolted by her. He quickly walked back to the bed kneeling next to it so he was eye level with her.

"No, don't be stupid. You have never been nor ever will be revolting to me. I love your touch. It's just that so many things have happened I don't sleep well and I didn't want to wake you up." He wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. Even that sounded lame to his ears. How was she going to believe it when she didn't even believe the truth he had told her so far. He really was a baka. Her fingers caressed the side of his cheek gently.

"I don't mind. Just please stay here with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Her eyes pleaded with him. He clutched her hand with his and kissed it, closing his eyes. This could be a mistake but he never could deny her anything like this. Her heart was so fragile. That was one of the things that made him want to protect her from the first time they met. Her gentle sweetness, how kind hearted and understanding she was. She never cared he was a half-breed or how rude he could get. He smiled at her and crawled back under the comforter. He wrapped his arms around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder as she snuggled up next to him.

Absentmindedly he ran his fingers through her long black hair to sooth her tense nerves. She sighed a bit more happy hugging him tightly. He smiled a bit then frowned. "You better get some sleep. It's late." He said and hugged her back.

"I'm not that tired right now." She yawned and he chuckled.

"Yeah right." He teased. She made a 'hmf' noise and smacked his chest. Silence fell between them for a short time. He had things he wanted to say but they still seemed out of place at this moment.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked all of a sudden. A small part of her hoped he would say it was because she wasn't there with him but knew that was only wishful thinking.

"Nerves I guess." He admitted sheepishly. She raised up and looked him in the eyes. Her eye brows furrowed as she studied his face. Finally she rested her chin on her hands on his chest so she could look at him.

"You have never been a nervous person." She stated flatly. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Except when it came to Kik.." Her eyes widened the narrowed as another thought came to mind. He was surprised how fast the emotions flashed across her face. "You never did tell me where Kikyo is." She glared at him sternly. He sighed and pushed himself up farther on the bed. His thoughts were not exactly focused enough to start this conversation but from the look in her eyes she wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. He thought about maybe starting another argument but she had been through so much already tonight he didn't think she would ever speak to him again.

"I don't exactly know where Kikyo is. No one does." He looked away feeling like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"No one? How can that be? Did she run away or something?" Kagome sat up on the bed next to him with her legs tucked under her. "So what happened?" Her face filled with concern for her cousin.

"Well I told you all about what happened shortly after you left." She nodded so he went on. "I stayed away from her as much as I could. The only contact I made was to make sure her expenses were paid and she had food. She started to stock me." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stalk you?" She asked skeptically. "Like in follow you around and harass you type of stalking?" She crossed her arms finding this hard to believe. He nodded but could tell she really didn't believe him.

"You can ask my family or yours. They witnessed her doing it. Sango and Miroku were with me several times when she would be sneaking around watching me. It really got on my nerves. Then one day I was having lunch with a client and she attacked me in public." Kagome's concern suddenly shifted and she felt guilty for doubting his word again.

"Oh heavens, she didn't hurt you did she?" She reached out and placed her hand on his bare chest.

"Sort of, she stabbed me in a couple of places before I could get a hold of her." He pointed to his left shoulder and then his stomach. Kagome gasped with worry. It made him feel a bit better that she realized he had been through a lot since she left. "Don't get upset. I'm half youkai. It would take more then a little stab wound to put me down for very long. He smiled at her comfortingly and she settled back on her legs with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for not listening before. But why would she do something like that. I mean, Kikyo was strange sometimes and even obsessive but I never thought she would do something like that." Kagome looked off to the side thinking. She felt terrible about it all. The shock was unnerving to think her own cousin was capable of such a thing.

"They arrested her of course but her lawyer proved she was mentally unstable." He continued not waiting for her to get over her shock.

"Well actually that would explain her actions to a point." Kagome admitted.

"To a point yes but while she was in the institute she would go into raging fits everytime I visited. She even hurt one of the nurses really bad. They decided to do some tests on her and found out she had a high cancer count. They did more tests and found she had a tumor that was pressing against the part of her brain that controls the emotions and rational thought. The surgeon her parents brought in from Europe took one look and said if he tried to remove it she would die. The worse part was he said he couldn't even tell them how long she had before it kill her anyway." Kagome gasped again, covering her mouth with her hand as the shock of this new information began to sink in. She started to say something but Inuyasha held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm not done yet. One night about 9 months ago she got away after the electric went out at the institute during a terrible storm. The cops chased her to the Shiro Inazuma River. (Fictitious river by the way) From what the report said she was screaming that they would never stop her and she would rather die then go back. She flung herself into the raging river and disappeared. They never found her body." He stopped when Kagome flung herself into his chest crying.

"Oh god why didn't anyone tell me when I called to speak to my family? Why didn't Naraku tell me?"She sobbed. He hugged her close.

"You didn't really give your mom a chance to talk much. She told me every time she tried to talk to you about Kikyo or me you would hang up on her. You will have a lot of explaining to do when she sees you." He hugged her again for comfort. "As far as Naraku, I couldn't tell you. I don't even know if he knew or not but I really don't believe he didn't keep tabs on her some. I mean I still think he cared regardless of how easily he seemed to discard her. The guy was head over heals for her when they got married. Even though he never mated with her he still seemed to care." Kagome pushed up off him with a confused look on her face.

"Never mated with her? But that is a youkai term, they married like humans do..." Inuyasha shook his head.

"You didn't know he was youkai did you?" She shook her head frowning and looked down slightly embarrassed. Normally she could tell youkai right off the bat but Naraku had managed to fool her for several years. "Don't feel bad. He can hide it pretty well. I doubt many know."

"How do you know?" She looked at him skeptically. He tapped his nose and smiled when she rolled her eyes. "Of course you can smell them, geesh. Now I feel really stupid." She proclaimed.

"Nah, your far from stupid. Maybe a little too trusting at times but never stupid." She smiled a little and smacked his chest playfully. "I just never said anything. I figured it was his business to let others know. Anyway since he never marked her, he didn't really show that he was putting complete claim on her under youkai standards. It makes me believe that he didn't really love her that much." He combed a loose hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

"Well that explains what happened to Kikyo but why can't you sleep?" She twisted her fingers in her lap while she watched him shift his weight uncomfortably. He turned his head to avoid looking in her face. His frown was enough to tell her he didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately she still felt it had merit on the current problems. She set her hand on his arm tenderly. "I know you don't want to talk about this but it is important to me to know why." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and was instantly defeated by her pleading look. He sighed with his ears low on his head.

"Nightmares." He said just above a whisper. Kagome sat back looking at him strangely. He looked away again ashamed for being a coward. She patted his arm to get his attention. When he looked at her she gave him that warm smile he loved so much.

"It's ok to be afraid of something you can't control. Nightmares are only a suppressed emotion that you are trying to shove away instead of facing." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are the dreams like?" He lowered his eyes to his hands.

"They are about Kikyo. She is trying to kill me for betraying her." He looked at her with a sad expression. "Each time, I see her face the way it was when she stabbed me. God, Kagome, she didn't even look like herself. She wasn't the beautiful woman who we all knew. She became this horrid pale monster. She looked like death had swallowed her soul and left the empty shell. Her cold dull lifeless eyes still haunt me sometimes when I close my eyes." He looked away with a sudden shudder just thinking about it. Kagome scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his head holding him close to her chest.

"It will be ok." She cooed to him. Apprehensively he wrapped his arms around her to absorb her strength. Kagome had always been his strength to handling things in life. "I'll be here for as long as you want me." She hugged him tighter and stoked his hair lovingly. He sighed happy and more relaxed then he had felt in many months.

A pair of dark eyes stood in the pouring rain on the balcony peering in the window watching. Anger filled the usually cold emotionless orbs with a burning hatred as they glared at the couple setting on the bed hugging. She just had to come back and ruin everything. He was so close to having a mental break down then her revenge would be complete. He would know the torture she had endured in that place when they locked him up all because he would not honor his promise to take care of her. She had worked too hard manipulating his mind with nightmares for her little cousin to waltz back into the picture and screw up her plans. Nothing would stand in her way again. Not even family. After the fall of the mighty inu hanyou there was only one person left. He would be a lot harder to access but she had her ways. He would fall too sooner or later. Yes she would have her revenge on everyone who crossed her.

AN: Ok now you know what happened. Sorry to Kikyo lovers but it really isn't her fault. She is under the influence of a mental state. Ummm...yeah anyway. Well sort of hehehe. I hope you all liked it. Let me know by reviewing.


	9. Part 9

AN: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I love you guys you boost my little ego. Sighs happily

Anyway sorry for the delay in updating had some problems with my phone line. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha or any series by Rumiko Takahashi or anything else that belongs to anyone else

Song Of My Soul

Part 9

The bright light of morning filled the kitchen with brilliance as she walked in. The smell of freshly made coffee greeted her. She looked around quickly to see if her estranged husband happened to be anywhere close but he was not there. When she awoke, he was gone. She didn't let it get to her. He had always been an early riser. She got a cup from the cupboard, filled it then wandered toward the back yard to see if her father-in-law was keeping up on the gardening. Since Inuyasha's mother died Rin or she would have to say something to him from time to time so the gardens didn't die off. She smiled when she saw the lovely flowers outside the french doors. To her surprise she found her husband setting at the patio table. His ears flicked her way when she opened the door.

"Hey sleepy head, it's about time you got out of bed." He teased with a chuckle at her scowl.

"Very funny." She replied cooly. "If you were so concerned about me getting up then why didn't you wake me?" She added as she sat down next to him to enjoy the fresh smell of the morning after the rain storm. He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he pretended to ignore her. She smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"If I woke you up it wouldn't have been to get out of bed." He joked. She chuckled at him.

"I see." She said with fake surprise. Then she became more serious. "I have to call my mom." She waited a minute to let him reply but he didn't say anything. "You know she will want me to stay there." She added then waited for him to blow up. To her surprise he just sat there staring at the flowers. His eyes seemed lost in thought for a long time. Finally he sighed, his eyes lowered down to the cup in front of him.

"I know but I don't want you to." He said as he looked at her hopefully.

"I thought you would say that." She suddenly found the cup in her hand interesting. There had always been times when it was hard to look in his eyes, especially when he wanted something. This was one of those times. "To be honest I want to stay at our house. Unfortunately the heat is off so I can't do that until Monday. So I have to stay somewhere." She continued running her finger around the lip of the cup in a nervous reaction. The tension flowing off him was almost too much to bare but she had to get this over with.

"Why can't you stay here?" He asked more calmly then she had expected. "I'll make some calls and see if maybe we can get the heat turned back on this weekend." He added quickly. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Under the circumstances I don't think it would be a good idea. There are still some issues to work out." She patted his hand but he pulled it away as if she burned him. The anger he had been holding back came boiling to the surface.

"Why?" He spit out hotly. "Just give me one damn good reason." His hand slammed down on the table as he stood knocking his chair over in the process. She cringed but didn't move other wise. "What damn issues are you talking about? I thought we covered it last night but evidently I'm the only one who was paying attention. Or maybe I'm the only one who wants to work things out." He said angrily as he stomped over to the doors leading back inside. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears. A part of her heart did want to stay here but the other part still held the suspicions and feelings of betrayal. Inside she was relieved to hear him say he wanted to work things out but now she had to get over the fear she felt that this was all wrong. She stood up to walk back inside taking both their cups with her to the kitchen. She found him leaning against the counter over the sink. He looked like he was trying to control himself.

"Inuyasha?" She said in a meek voice that didn't sound like her own. He lowered his head and his shoulders slumped.

"Your right I'm sorry." He said not looking at her. "It would probably be best if you did stay with your family for now." The frown on his lips made his face muscles look strained. "I'm pushing too hard, I know. I always have." He ran a shaky hand through his wild unbrushed mane. "I'll go over and get your stuff from the house then make that call. I can drop you off when I leave if you want." His voice a little more steady now.

"Yeah." Was all she could say feeling somewhat disappointed he was giving in so easily. She set the cups in the sink then walked over to the phone to call her mom. After a lengthy conversation with her mother she finally hung up and went up stairs to change. All she had were the clothes that she came in but to her surprise Inuyasha had left another set of his sweats for her on the bed and she found her dirty clothes from the night before in a bag. She quickly walked over to the bathroom to see if he was there but didn't find him. A frown spread across her face and she went to Sesshomaru's room but he wasn't there either. Remorsefully she went back and changed into the clothes he had left her.

He was withdrawing from her like he used to when they were younger. She learned a long time ago it was his instinct to protect himself by pushing everyone away. It hurt but she had asked for it by giving him the impression she didn't want to be around him. He was only trying to protect his own emotions. She swallowed a sob as she walked slowly down the stair case toward the front door. Why did it feel like she was walking out on him again? Her heart clinched tightly in her chest with the same pain she felt the night she left for the States. A tear fell down her face but she wiped it away with trembling fingers. She glanced around the house she had called her second home for many years. Feelings of remorse and foreboding ran through her nerves like a virus leaving her uncertain and shaken. With a heavy sigh she opened the front door to leave. He shouldn't waste his time taking care of her when she treated him like this. She could walk to her mother's from here just like she had in the past when they were kids.

"Damn wench. You're still slow. Get your ass in gear." Inuyasha's impatient voice reached her ears. Her head snapped up to see him leaning against his car waiting on her. His face softened when he saw the tears. He dashed around the car and hugged her close. "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that. I was teasing." He nuzzled her neck lovingly. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know but this feels as bad as the day I left. It hurts so much I don't think I can take much more." She cried even harder when he made shushing sounds to sooth her.

"It will be ok baby. Stop now. It isn't forever. And this is what you wanted remember?" He whispered into her hair.

"Then why does it feel like it is good bye? Why does it feel like I will never see you again?" She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, the golden orbs she had loved for most of her life. He wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks with the pads of his thumb then leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Hey now don't say that. I'll be back with your clothes in a couple of hours" He hugged her close again.

"Why so long? It isn't that far and I only have one suitcase." She insisted trying to get her breathing back under control.

"I want to check the house out and make those calls. I won't be that long and if you want I'll take your brother with me ok?" He smiled. "I think you are just stressed with jet lag and may be having some post emotional flow at the moment. Did you ever talk to anyone about how you feel?" He asked while stoking her hair. She shook her head.

"I didn't exactly have anyone to talk to there." She paused for a moment thinking. "Naraku offered but it felt strange talking to my boss about my personal feelings you know?" He chuckled.

"Yeah it would feel weird." He stepped back and opened the door for her. "Well you have some tea and a nice long visit with your mom. I think that will make a world of difference." He kissed her temple as he buckled her in then walked around to his side. Just as he was starting the engine, she put her hand over his with the key.

"Why are you so calm? Usually you would be blowing up about now." She asked curiously due to his change of attitude. The old Inuyasha was more brash and did things without thinking or being considerate to others most the time. He smiled then looked out the windshield thoughtfully.

"Well after you left, I was quite a mess. Since you know me better then anyone then it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Anyway if it hadn't been for Sess and Rin I probably would have gone back to drinking. She finally got her PHD in Psychiatry and believe me none to soon either. Of course everyone was there for support but she helped the most. She made me realize that I tend to filter my aggression out on those I love because regardless of how bad I get they won't turn their backs on me. That was only one thing she showed me. The others I don't think I am ready to confess to yet." She giggled at his embarrassed expression despite the way she felt. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Well you know I'm here when you are ready." She replied feeling a little more relieved. He just nodded but didn't look at her. She sat silently during the short drive to her mother's house. He didn't say a word either but the silence was comfortable. When they pulled up, her mother was standing on the porch waiting for them. She waved excitedly and had the door open before Kagome could even reach for the handle.

Instantly Kagome was swept into a warm embrace. Her grandfather came around the corner of the house as quickly as his old legs could carry him, using his cane for support. Kagome felt a bit guilty watching him struggles so, but his arms wrapped around her and he sighed happily to see his little girl home again. She turned back toward the car but Inuyasha had already disappeared down the street without even a good bye. She frowned as her mother dragged her into the house by the hand, chattering on about so many things Kagome missed most of it. Her thoughts were with the same silver haired man who had occupied most her thoughts for the past two years.

She sat at the kitchen table listening to her mother raddle on about things she didn't really care about. Once in a while she would add a yeah or huh to the conversation so her mother would think she was paying attention. When the front door bell rang, she nearly fell from her chair as she sprang up to answer it hoping it was Inuyasha. To her disappointment it was Sango and the crippled Miroku. Sango burst into tears and hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe. Miroku had to remind Sango to let her have air. The young woman released her while a pink blush spread across her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I just missed you so much and was worried." Sango admitted. Kagome smiled warmly and hugged her again then turned to Miroku.

"So how did you guys know I was back?" She asked as she ushered them into the house. Miroku reached behind him and held out her suitcase. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't stop the disappointed look that appeared on her face. "Oh I see." She took the suitcase from him reluctantly. "You saw Inuyasha at the house." She set the case down by the wall next to the stairs as they walked into the living room. Miroku looked at Sango who had noticed her disappointment too.

"Yeah he said to tell you he would see you later." Miroku replied a bit worried by her reaction. Sango picked up on her depressed look and frowned.

"He said he wanted to make sure the house was ready for you when you went back there." Sango added hoping it would make her feel better. Kagome only nodded and offered them a place to set.

They sat in the living room and chatted about a lot of things that had happened over the past two years. Her mother brought out tea and some snacks for them while they visited. All morning she noticed no one mentioned Kikyo. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up or not, thinking perhaps they were trying to protect her like usual. They stayed until mid afternoon then excused themselves saying they had some things to get done.

Kagome waved good bye from the porch with a fake smile on her face hoping they would think she was ok when deep inside she felt withdrawn and empty. Inuyasha had sent them because he couldn't stand to be around her. She struggled to keep the tears from falling just thinking about how he was pushing her away. It hurt so much she thought her heart would burst from the pain. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she spun around to see the shocked face of her mother.

"Kagome are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing a nice hot bath wouldn't take care of." Kagome smiled at her reassuringly. Her mother nodded and led the way back into the house. Kagome picked up her suitcase and headed for her old room. When she opened the door she was surprised to see it was pretty much like she had left it so many years ago. The pink comforter on her bed was still the same. The desk she used for all those years during school still set against one wall. With an air of nostalgia in the air she set her suitcase on the bed as she sat down with a little bounce. She smiled feeling a bit better and decided she would take that hot bath then think about things later.

The water felt so good she could have stayed in there for hours but knew that was not the thing to do right now. She couldn't stop the feeling of lose that was settling on her since Inuyasha was avoiding being there. She thought maybe she was being stupid but then another part of her would argue that it would take time. Since Kikyo was the only other person who really knew what happened between Inuyasha and her, and she was missing on top of it, there was little chance of her getting a chance to confront her. She could question Naraku but for the last 6 months he had done everything in his power to talk her out of coming back to Inuyasha. What his motives were she didn't know but there was little chance he would be truthful either. She sighed feeling stressed again. What little help the bath had done for her mood was now washed away by her self therapy. A knock on the door startled her.

"Kagome?" Her mother called.

"Yeah?" Kagome was so deep in thought she wondered how long her mother had been standing there trying to get her attention.

"You have a visitor." She announced.

"Ok, I'll be right there." She pushed herself out of the tub hurriedly hoping it was Inuyasha returning like he promised. Quickly she dried then pulled on the jeans and shirt she had brought in with her. She towel dried her hair then brushed it as fast as she could. Of course since she was in a hurry it seemed to take forever to get the tangles out. Finally she was satisfied and burst out the door. She trotted down the stairs feeling a bit giddy like she used to in highschool when he would come over. She stopped dead in her tracks staring at the dark haired man who was setting chatting with her mother in the living room.

"Kagome!" A brilliant smile spread across his handsome face. "I see you are adjusting well enough. I thought I would come to make sure you had everything you needed."

"Naraku, how are you?" She faked a smile and walked over to greet him. Disappointment flooded her heart making her feel like crying all over again.

AN: Ok another chapter up Hope you liked it.


	10. Part 10

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. I appreciate your support.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha or any series by Rumiko Takahashi or anything else that belongs to anyone else

Song Of My Soul

Part 10

"Thank you Naraku, I am doing fine. You don't need to worry." She smiled sweetly but couldn't hide the disappointment in her heart. "How did you know where to find me?" She asked as he escorted her to the couch to set next to him.

"I have my ways." He smirked when she rolled her eyes. "Now why don't you go upstairs and get something nice on and I will take you and your family out for dinner." His eyes held a glimmer of hope in them but it soon disappeared when she frowned. Her mother gasped opening the quickly excused herself to get more tea.

"I'm not really up to it tonight but thank you for offering." She refused politely still upset about Inuyasha not coming back. Another place in her heart kept telling her he may still show up and if she left then she would miss him He looked at her face concerned. He patted her hand gently and forced a smile on his face to hide his disappointment.

"Kagome is something wrong?" He asked just loud enough for her to hear. She looked at him surprised.

"Why would you think that?" She looked at her hands in her lap and began to twist her fingers nervously. He took her hands in his and held them still.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it is the way you are twisting your fingers around like you want to break them off." He replied sarcastically. She frowned and pulled her hands from his grip. He chuckled but controlled his next comment when her mother reappeared from the kitchen. "I have to be going. Thank you for the wonderful tea Higurashi-san." He bowed to her mother then turned back to her. "Kagome would you walk me out to the car?" He asked politely. Kagome looked startled. If she refused to then her mother would drill her with questions wanting to know why she was being rude. She nodded quickly then followed him even though she didn't want to.

"You are always welcome here." Her mother bowed back and watched them walk out the door. Kagome stopped at the door after shutting it. Naraku turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Please walk with me. There are some things I wish to discuss." He held out his hand to her. If he could get her near the car he might be able to talk her into coming to the penthouse with him. Then she would be close enough for him to protect. She looked at his hand reluctantly then shook her head.

"Lets set here in the swing for a moment before you leave." She stepped past him and planted herself on the porch swing. He looked at the floor planks for a moment to regain his composure. She was always able to get the better of him as if she could read his mind. He plastered on a smile and joined her. He sat next to her but not so close as to make her feel uncomfortable. They shared a comfortable silence then she turned and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me about Kikyo?" She asked seriously. He was caught off guard by her question but knew sooner or later she would have found out from someone there. He had hoped he would have more time to prepare.

"I didn't want to worry you." He replied. It was partially true.

"She is my cousin. How could you keep something like that from me?" She asked accusingly. He cleared his throat and made himself comfortable knowing this would take some time.

"Because I knew you would be on the first plane back here. There would have been nothing you could do." He started. Her frown became deeper.

"Don't you think that was my decision? I am a big girl; there are some things I can do on my own. Did it even affect you? Did you even bother to see how she was since you divorced her so coldly?" He looked at her blankly taken back by her words. He definitely didn't expect this. She threw her hands up in the air angrily and started to stand. He grabbed her arm gently but firmly and pulled her back down.

"Kagome there is more to it then that." He started. "Sit and I'll explain." He said quickly. She yanked her arm from his hold, sat down and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. At the moment she found it hard to look in his face. He seemed so two faced and deceitful. She had trusted him to keep her up on what her family was doing since she left so suddenly. Now she finds out what Inuyasha had said was true. "I'll admit my actions after that night at the hotel were a bit harsh in the eyes of some but..."

"A bit harsh? She was sick but you didn't even consider that. You threw her away like a piece of used up trash, Naraku. When they found out she was sick did you even try to help?" She brushed a frustrated tear from her eye as she glared at him. He set back a bit under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Look, Kagome, I don't want to have an argument with you out here in front of your mother's house. It is disrespectful." He said calmly trying to take control of the discussion. She looked at the door then bit her lip know he was right. She nodded and forced her anger down a bit. "I understand you don't agree with my actions. A man in my position can't have things like this hanging over his head." She turned ready to say something to him but he held his hand up. "Please let me have a chance to at least defend my actions. Don't I at least deserve that much?" He asked softly. She looked down and nodded. "Alright, then just listen and you will get your chance to say your piece."

"I didn't know she was sick at the time I divorced her. No one did. We didn't find out until many months later when her condition became worse. And regardless of what you have been told I did keep tabs on her. I offered to help her but she insisted that Inuyasha would take care of her now. How was I supposed to feel? I have feelings too and she squashed them like a bug under her foot more then once. Not only in our home but in front of important people in public. Her spending got way out of hand. She was buying things just to spend money. Then when I put a stop to it she became violent with me and tried to hurt me...spiritually...once. I couldn't be in the same room with her anymore for fear she would succeed." Kagome looked at him with a soft look close to pity. He realized then she knew his secret. His dark eyes flashed red for a moment causing her to flinch but she did cower from him.

"I see you know." It was a statement not a question. She nodded her head. "How long have you known?" He asked just above a whisper.

"Inuyasha told me last night." She confirmed. He chuckled a bit.

"Leave it to an inu youkai to be able to sniff me out. I should have known he would tell you." Naraku sat back and stared across the shrine grounds. She placed a hand on his arm.

"He didn't tell me until just last night. He said it wasn't any of his business to tell anyone." She said reassuringly. He gave her a skeptical look but didn't push it.

"Well then I should be thankful he is that considerate." He scoffed. She frowned at him and he cleared his throat again before going on. "I did try after we all found out but she kept refusing me. I'm not a completely heartless bastard. She didn't just stomp on my pride, she crushed my heart." He looked at her with all the sincerity he could manage. "I went to the hospital to see her but she refused to see me even then. She claimed that I had cast a spell on her and was controlling her actions. As if I could do that." He chuckled more to himself then to her. "She blamed me for her and Inuyasha breaking up in the first place. I can't deny that I had a hand in it but she was more then willing to run into my open arms and my pocket book. It was her own greed that drove them apart. If she had truly loved him then no amount of money would have been able to sway her away from his side.

As I was saying earlier, she started to spend money like it was nothing. I cut off her credit cards and her bank account. She became furious with me and started to tell people that I was mistreating her. I suppose to her, being cut off from free reign over my money was cruel punishment. She said so many times I think she convinced herself it was true. I don't believe even the great nose of an inu youkai couldn't detect it as a lie. Perhaps in her own mind it did happen I don't know. She made threats that she would get back at all of us for treating her badly. I'm not sure who she considers as 'all of us' but I know that since her disappearance there have been some strange things going on." He was still staring at his hands wandering how he could talk to her so easily about all the things he had been bottling up for the past two years.

"What kind of things?" She asked curiously. He looked at her a bit dazed from concentrating on his hands so hard.

"About a month after she disappeared it started with random phone calls to the office. The phone would ring in my office but no one would be on the line. I would ask my secretary about it but she insisted no calls came from her desk. I talked to the switchboard operator at the main desk and she had confirmed what my secretary said each time. Then the phone calls started to follow me everywhere I went. My home, the car, my cell and even in restaurants. It was really starting to get on my nerves. That was when I took a trip to the states to check up on my favorite employee." He grinned at her blush. "While I was gone small accidents started to happen at the company building." She looked at him surprised.

"Why didn't we hear about it?" She asked confused.

"Oh yes and cause panic. What do you think the employees would have done if they were told they were being haunted or possibly stalked by a mad woman?" He frowned at her.

"Think you were nuts?" She replied light heartedly. His frown grew deeper.

"Very funny but probably true." He shook his head. "The company couldn't afford for there to be a panic."

"What kind of accidents?" She asked innocently. He admired that in her personality she was still naive enough to not see the bad in some people.

"At first small things. A couple of computers shorted out and blew the monitors. The brakes on my limo went out while coming down the ramp in the parking garage. Mostly small electrical shorts but nothing that would cause permanent damage or harm. Unfortunately no matter how hushed I tried to keep the accidents, the rumors started to flow through the company about a ghost. I'm not sure who even started it. I tried to reassure the employees that it was all a coincident but then there was the big one that scared several people so bad they didn't want to come to work." She raised an eyebrow letting him know she was listening. "One of the elevators fell from the top all the way to the basement garage." She gasped in surprise.

"That was when you left and came back to Japan?" He nodded in agreement.

"Yes that required my personal attention. When I arrived I found a box setting on my desk with a two foot long piece of the elevator cable in it that had been sliced from the one that fell. I learned then that the accidents were not what we thought. They were all a message to me that she would get her revenge." He said sourly.

"You mean Kikyo?" He nodded.

"Yes. That is what I believe ut there was no proof that she is alive so they police dismissed my accusation." He stared at the ground for a moment then turned to look at her. His face was worn with worry. "I can feel her sometimes. Like she is trying to get in my mind. I know it is her but I don't know how to prove it." Kagome looked at him taken back by that statement. "I know it sounds crazy but you know how strong she was spiritually. You have the same power even if you don't realize it. Youkai can sense spiritual power in humans. It was one of the things that drew me to her in the first place." His voice had become soft just above a whisper as if he were afraid someone would hear. She felt the urge to comfort him somehow but then there was something inside her heart that told her not to. This situation was wrong. He took her hands in his and held them gently.

"Kagome, I know you don't believe me and you have reason not to but I think she will come after you too. I wanted to protect you from her that is why I sent you to the States and why I was pushing for you to remain there. Now that you are back you are like a sitting duck. Anything could happen and I might not be there to..." He was cut off by a rough growling voice.

"She has all the protection she needs." Inuyasha stood a few feet away from them on the steps to the porch. "I don't plan on leaving her alone for a second." He snorted angrily. Kagome's heart filled with relief to see him there but she was still angry at him for not calling to let her know he was going to be late. Naraku scowled at him.

"You don't know what you are up against. You can't protect her from Kikyo forever." Naraku growled and stood up. Kagome realized that two youkai were getting into a testosterone contest on her mother's front porch. She quickly stood up and placed herself between them.

"She isn't your responsibility. She is my mate not yours and I will protect her from what ever is causing the problems with out your help." Inuyasha snarled hotly. Kagome placed a hand on his chest to calm him.

"Inuyasha, please don't do this in front of my mother's house." Then she turned and looked at Naraku. "He is right, I am his mate and I will stand by his decisions." She turned back to Inuyasha to see a smug grin on his face. She scowled at him to let him know she was less then pleased. "Even if he is an ass." She added. His smile faded to a slight frown. He crossed his arms over his chest in disgust. Satisfied Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku. "I know you feel responsible for all this but I know my cousin. I find it hard to believe she would hurt her family and there is still no proof that she even survived. I feel safe with Inuyasha and I know he will do his best to protect me." She stated firmly.

"You don't get the grasp of this do you?" Naraku scowled. "She wasn't herself anymore when she entered that hospital. Hell she hadn't been herself for a long time. You may have doubts that she is alive but I don't. I can feel her when she is near. You are a mate you should know what the feels like." He stated as calmly as he could. Inuyasha's face turned to one of shock.

"You can feel her? How can that be? You didn't mark her." His eyes narrowed as he studied Naraku carefully thinking he was lying.

"Yes I can feel her. I did mark her in the beginning but she refused the marking. Fortunately the bonding had already begun before she healed the mark completely with her spiritual powers. I could feel her no matter where she was in the house but the link between our souls never existed so the bond was not strong enough to extend any farther then that." Naraku sat down on the porch swing agin. He stood suddenly and walked toward his limo. He stopped just before the door. "She is behind this. I know it because she comes to me in my dreams. She taunts me almost every night. You can't possibly know how much suffering I have went through since this all started."

"Your wrong." Inuyasha said coldly. "I know what it is like to have your bonded mate away from your side so far that you couldn't even focus on her energy. Thanks to you I almost lost her but I won't let it happen again." He put a protective arm over Kagome's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I will die if need be." He looked down at Kagome's face and saw the admiration she held there for him. Naraku looked between the two, the feelings of resentment and spite filled his dark heart. With out another word he stepped inside the limo to leave. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the limo drove away.

"Well it didn't take too much to get rid of him." He smiled arrogantly. Kagome scowled remembering her feelings of uncertainty that consumed her all day.

"Don't be so cocky, you're not out of trouble yet." She hissed. He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and apprehension.

"What? I told you I would be back and here I am." He stated innocently. Her frown grew deeper.

"Yeah after all day. I was worried sick and scared and...I thought you didn't want to come back." She felt the tears start to fall down her face. This was not how she wanted to handle this. She didn't want to be weak. She was mad yes but she didn't want him to know that she was scared he wasn't coming back at all. He took her into a warm hug.

"I told Miroku to tell you I would be back later. Geesh can't that guy get anything right?" Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "I should have just called but they wanted to come over so bad and see you I thought it would be simpler." He smiled to himself when her small hands curled into the front of his shirt in a clinging manner. When he felt her calm he turned toward the door and opened it for her. She stepped past him but when he didn't follow she turned to look at what he was doing. He had stopped and was picking up a duffle bag that was setting at his feet.

"What is that?" She asked curiously. He looked down at the bag then back at her.

"Oh this is my stuff. I take it Miroku didn't tell I was stopping by Dad's to get my things did he?" She shook her head no. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Your stuff?" She asked calmly even though she was still fighting the inner turmoil of feelings.

"Yeah, my stuff. Since you insist on staying here then so am I." Her face flushed with anger but before she could open her mouth he put up his hand to stop her protest. "Look, I'll sleep on the couch if necessary but I am not leaving you unprotected. Even if I don't act like I believe what Naraku said, I think there is still some merit to his belief that Kikyo is still alive. I can't really explain it but I'm afraid for you. If you could have seen her when she was in the hospital then you would understand. He was right, she wasn't the same person you knew and I am not taking any chances." She could see the conviction in his eyes and knew him well enough to know that once he set his mind to something like this she wouldn't be able to persuade him differently. Although inside she was glad he would be there.


	11. Part 11

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, Shinsei Shinja86, tvsweetie, angelprincess22, lilxneko, MoonlitBlackRose, Versus-E, you guys are the greatest.

Song Of My Soul

**Part Eleven**

Kagome lay facing the wall in her dark room wondering why she felt so empty inside. It was Sunday night, tomorrow she would be going back to work. Of course it took the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday to convince Inuyasha of that. He insisted she go to work with him where he could keep an eye on her. Fortunately Naraku paid another visit and between the two males they came up with a plan that even she could live with for now. Inuyasha would stay with her during her off time and when at work she would have to be in Naraku's office.

Although she felt strange sharing an office with her boss, she did feel better about going back to work because of it. Even her mother had expressed how strange things had been at the shrine since Kikyo's disappearance. Odd things had occurred even there. Her grandfather stated he had sensed great spiritual power in the area for some time but was unable to track it down. So in order to calm the excitement that existed over her working she let them make arrangements to run her life, but only for a while. That is until she could prove to them nothing was going to happen to her. A branch banged against the shingles of the roof outside her window causing her to bolt straight up out of bed.

She clutched a hand on her chest over her rapidly beating heart and glance at the window with large eyes. She could see how badly the wind storm had grown outside from the dancing shadows of the many branches on the same tree. Her heart took another leap as he bedroom door slowly squeaked open. A dark shadow loomed in the darkness of the hall beyond the light given off by the moon. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Came the soft whisper of Inuyasha. He stepped into the room quickly shutting the door behind him sensing her fear. His bare feet padded silently over to her bed where he sat down next to her. Protectively he wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to his warmth. Relieved it was him she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close to her.

"What happened? I heard something banging around up here." His voice remained low so he didn't wake up her family. She sighed then looked up at his worried face.

"A branch blew against the roof outside my window." She sighed enjoying the closeness. They sat in comfortable silence holding each other while the storm raged outside. "Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled next to his chest.

"Yeah?" He said as he leaned back to look in her eyes. She smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you for worrying." She hugged him tightly with a happy sigh. He held her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. His arms tightened even more when she snuggled closer. Suddenly she realized his grip on her was becoming tighter and tighter. "Inu...yasha....I can't....brea..." She tried to choke out between gasps for air. His arms became even more tighter around her slender form. She tried to move her head up so she could look into his face but his sharp chin bore down on her head holding her in place. She would have screamed but there wasn't enough air left in her lungs. Her eyes became blurry as she looked around for a way to escape.

The room around her was black with out shape. She looked down at Inuyasha's arm but even his skin was an inky color instead of the paleness of his bare skin in the moon light. She struggled harder trying in vain to gain her freedom but couldn't loosen the hold. His muscled arms seemed to stretch and flow wrapping around her endlessly while his chest became scratchy and stiff like the bark of a tree. A cold sliminess slid across the bare parts of her skin. She forced her lazy eyes to look around her again then back at the black skinned arms that were now scaley snake like tentacles.

Her mind screamed from fear and loath. Where was she? What happened to her room, her house and her family? Where was Inuyasha? The air in her lungs was squashed more causing her to whimper in pain. The lack of oxygen was making it hard to stay conscious but she fought to keep her eyes open. She glanced around again and saw trees all around now. Dark and formidable darkness filled the space between them, the wind howled around her eerily sending goose bumps all over her body. 'This can't be real.' She thought with all her strength but she couldn't convince her sore body. A maniacal laugh filled the darkness around her. She twisted with her remaining strength to see her tormenter before she passed out. To her horror there stood Kikyo.

"Hello cousin, aren't you happy to see me?" She cooed out between her laughter.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered barely having the strength to talk let alone move again.

"What's the matter little cousin? Didn't you want to see me?" Kikyo asked with a pout. "I wanted to see you but that bastard husband of mine wouldn't tell me where you were." She gritted her teeth just at the mention of Naraku.

"Kikyo," Kagome hissed out as pain shot through her once again, "I can't breath. Please." She pleaded thinking it was her last moment.

"Oh I guess I can give you a little room since we are speaking." Kikyo waved her hand toward Kagome's directions and immediately the slimy scaley muscles around her loosened enough for her to gasp for air. Kagome's lungs hurt from the harsh intake but she couldn't stop herself from panting as if it may be her last chance. "Kikyo." She moaned. Her body slumped forward but was still held against the tree except this time just tight enough to keep her from escaping. She felt weak and exhausted from her struggle but had to know. She raised her eyes up to look her cousin in the face. "How?" She heard her voice but it sounded so pathetic.

"How am I alive? How are you here? Why don't you finish your question? Really this is so aggravating but then you always were a little twit weren't you." Kikyo proclaimed with her nose up in the air in a snooty manner. Kagome nodded her head letting her choose which one to answer first. Kikyo looked at her crossly then sighed exasperated. "For heavens sake Kagome. Didn't those buffoons tell you anything? Well of course not, they are men after all. Just worthless pieces of flesh to use then throw away." Kikyo giggled with a little blush. Kagome didn't know if she was going crazy or not. This was not her cousin. Kikyo never spoke like that. Sure she had been snooty at times and acted like a spoiled child but this was like a totally different person.

"I don't understand." She could hear herself saying even though she didn't feel her lips move. Kikyo looked at her crossly.

"I'm beginning to think you aren't any better." She snorted very un-lady like. With an evil smirk Kikyo slowly walked toward Kagome swaying her hips from side to side with each step until she was standing right in front of her. Kagome could see her eyes more clearly now and it was true, they held no life in them anymore. She could almost feel the hate flow from Kikyo's body in waves of dark essence. Kagome couldn't hold back the shutter from the coldness she felt coming from her cousin.

"Kikyo, tell me what happened. I need to know." Kagome whispered softly. Her heart went out to her cousin. Her once beautiful cousin was something you only read about in horror stories or see in movies. She wasn't the same girl Kagome had grown up with and known. With all her heart, Kagome wanted nothing more then to reach out and hug her close to fend off the evil spirits and make it all right. As that emotion filled her body Kikyo cringed and stepped back. She glared at Kagome.

"No you can't make me change again." Kikyo said sternly as if reading her thoughts. "There is nothing you can do to turn the past around."

"I don't understand what happened." Kagome held back the tears. She couldn't show that kind of weakness right now. It wouldn't help.

"Hate, betrayal, all the lies. You name it. They are responsible you know." Kikyo looked at her with cold lifeless eyes. "I would protect you from that." Kikyo's face softened as she reached out and ran her cold fingers over Kagome's cheek. Kagome felt like recoiling from her touch but forced herself to remain still. "They will do it to you too. They will hurt you. You know I speak the truth. They already did some damage. I can feel it in your heart. I didn't know back then before you left. My eyes were still closed to the truth but after they put me in that place, I realized what they were trying to do. That is when I knew I had to get away. The gift I have can be used to cleanse the world of scum like them. I can stop them but you have to stay out of my way." She went on speaking still caressing her face with the back of her fingers. Kagome looked at her in wonder. She seemed so dead inside but still held so much negative emotion.

"Who did this Kikyo?" Kagome kept as much warmth in her voice as she could so Kikyo would stay content and talk to her sensibly.

"They did of course." She said with a heavy sigh and dropped her hand.

"Who are they exactly?" Kagome pressed wanting to make sure she wasn't jumping to conclusions even though her heart was telling her who it was. Kikyo gave her one of those looks like 'You have got to be kidding me!'

"My selfish husband and that weak puppy, that's who." Kikyo said with a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"I see. You think it is their fault for what exactly?" Kagome asked. Kikyo scowled at her as she shook her head.

"You haven't been paying attention Kagome-chan. They both betrayed me. They lied to me and then expected me to let them get away with it. Well I am smarter then that. I will show them that they can't get away with using humans like they do. They're filthy hanyous with no respect for their human half. They shame us with their half breed lives. They need to be eradicated from existence. They are a blemish on society." She began to rant.

"But Kikyo, they both loved you so much. How did they betray you?" Kagome was trying hard to hold back her tears. Kikyo turned toward Kagome with fire in her eyes.

"First it was Inuyasha. He only pretended to love me so he could get close to you. I saw it in his face every time he looked at you. He didn't love me, he loved you all along." She spit out hotly. Kagome couldn't keep from cringing. Kikyo's face softened and she reached toward Kagome but didn't get any closer. "Oh Kagome-chan, I don't blame you. Don't be afraid. You were just to naive to know better." She took a step forward. "You will see when I explain." Kikyo got a thoughtful look on her face. Then she scowled again. "Then Naraku tricked me into thinking he really cared. He promised the world to me if I would be come his. I was fooled into believing him by his promise of riches and beautiful things. At first he kept his promise but then he too decided he wanted you instead. You were still pure of heart and soul. You know that is what demons do. They taint purity." Her eyes became dark as she spoke of her husband. "He threw me out when he took you away and hid you. Even Inuyasha couldn't find you. He was so sad all the time and he blamed me. Me!" She screamed. "Me of all people. I gave him my love and he promised to always take care of me. But no, what did he do? He married my cousin to get back at me for trying to find true happiness when I figured out he was only using me." She shrieked into the darkness around them. Kagome couldn't stop the shudder that ran through her. She was terrified now as tears of fear slid down her face.

Kikyo looked at her and laughed. "But you see, I figured it out. They think I am crazy but I know their plan. They wanted us to hate each other so they could use us against each other in a sick scheme to ruin man kind. I won't let it happen and with your help we can end their miserable lives." She took a step closer to Kagome. Her eyes were wild and unfocused. "If we join together we will be unstoppable, you and I. We are strong on our own but together there isn't a demon alive that could stop us." She grinned widely at Kagome's horrified look. "Yes you feel the fear of it. You know don't you." She glared at her cousin. "We must join souls and then I can end the demonic plan to end human life. I will be the savior of our race with your powers joined with mine they won't be able to stop me." She stepped closer. "Just a little pain cousin is all it will take and then you won't feel the horrible betrayal any more. I will take good care of you. Come join with me." She placed a hand on Kagome's head.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt heat on her head so intense she thought her hair was on fire. A terrible pulling sensation filled her being and she thought she was being ripped apart. Instinctively she began to struggle. She moved her head so Kikyo's hand fell free from it. Kikyo frowned and waved her hand. The scaley tentacles that held Kagome to the tree started to tighten again. "So you don't want to do this the easy way. Alright then we will do it the hard way. It is more messy mind you but with the same results. When your soul leaves your lifeless body I will claim it." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Kagome screamed as she felt the crushing pressure trap her against the rough bark. Her breath was being painfully forced out of her body. She thought her ribs would give any moment but her mind screamed for help.

Behind Kikyo she saw something small, like a pink glowing ball appear through the darkness. It called to her through her pain with a gentle pull. She focused her mind on it, wishing and pleading for it to help her. She felt it's soft glow envelop her, soothing some of the pain away so she could think more clearly.

'Inuyasha!' Her mind screamed into the infinite darkness that threatened to over take her. She could barely hear Kikyo's voice yelling from somewhere outside her protective pink bubble. Her cousins words spun in her mind over and over. 'Don't fight it you know it is the right thing. Stop fighting me.' With a final shout from her own mind she forced it out with all her might. 'Inuyasha help me!' She pleaded from her very soul. She could still hear Kikyo calling to her from the darkness.

"Kagome no. Kagome listen to me. Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Kikyo's angry voice was becoming fainter and fainter in her ears. Kagome covered them with her hands to drown out the rest but could still hear her name being called. She felt herself becoming warmer as the crushing feeling began to leave her body.

"Kagome? Kagome?" She heard a voice huskier then before calling to her.

Inuyasha sat straight up on the couch from a dead sleep. He could have sworn he heard Kagome scream his name. His ears swivelled toward the stairs to listen more closely as he lifted himself off the couch slowly. At first he couldn't hear any sounds at all from up there where she and her family were sleeping. There! A soft whimper drifted down to his sensitive ears and that was all he needed. He leaped over the back of the couch and bolted up the stairs. He jerked Kagome's door open quickly and looked around. She lay on her bed with her head thrashing back and forth whimpering. Sweat poured off her in rivers and her teeth were gritted so tightly he could see the stress of her jaw muscles even in the dark. Her body was stiff with her arms held close to her sides as if being held there. With out further hesitation he closed her door softly then darted to her side.

He picked her up carefully as he moved to set on her bed. Her body jerked from his touch but he didn't let it stop him. He could smell the fear coming from her. Her eyes were closed tightly. He thought she must be having a nightmare so he began to call her name over and over as he rocked her back and forth soothingly. Slowly her breathing started to get slower as she calmed down. Then with a jerk her eyes snapped open. He could see the fear in their unfocused depths. "Kagome?" He whispered as he nuzzled the side of her head. "Babe it's ok." He cooed to her gently. She looked up at him with wide eyes that soon filled with tears. She lunged into him grasping at his shoulders as if he would let her go. "Shhh.... it's ok. I'm here now." He soothed lovingly.

"I saw her." She cried into his chest. "She tried to kill me." Her whimper broke his heart. He never should have stayed on the couch. At this point beating himself up about it wouldn't do her any good. He would make sure nothing like this would happen again though. Gently he stoked her hair and let her cry it out. "Don't leave me." She pleaded when he shifted their weight so they could lay down.

"It's ok love. I'm not going anywhere again." He held her close and let her cry it out until she fell asleep but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night.

Outside a shadowy figure stood in the dark cover of the trees that stood at the edge of the shrine courtyard. A deep scowl could be seen on the pale face. Lifeless eyes glared up at the window of the young woman who had just defeated her. She never would have imagined that her little cousin could hold so much power. It never occurred to her Kagome would be so strong and be able to break the hold she had over her dream/nightmare. But now that hanyou was with her and it would be impossible to approach her again with out him sensing it. The power had almost been hers if the little wimp would have just given in like a good little bitch. Didn't the little twit know how hard it was to manipulate someone's dream into a sense of security then turn it into a constricting controlled environment? Just enough to make them susceptible to her soul summoning.

Kikyo fisted her hands tightly at her sides as she stared up at the bedroom window of her cousin. Her long fingernails sank deeply into the flesh of her palms causing half moon shaped wounds across them. Blood dripped from them in slow sluggish drops only to be lost in the gusts of wind that whipped past her. Her long black hair swirled around her body and in the air like it had a life of its own adding to the demonic effect of her dark sinister look. Hateful thoughts filled her heart and soul as she continued to stare at the window trying to think of another plan. Some how she had to get them apart then she could try again but how? If Inuyasha even thought Kagome was in danger he wouldn't leave her side. His faithfulness was admirable but a pain in her ass at the moment.

Then it came to her. 'Yes' she thought as an evil smile spread across her cold features. 'He could help her. All she had to do was manipulate him slowly and carefully. Make him think it is his own desire and then she would get them apart. It shouldn't be too hard since he already held a thing for her. Yes. He would make a perfect puppet.'


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Inuyasha series or anything else that I can get sued over.

An: Just a quick note to say thanks to my reviewers and readers. It is always great to hear from you. You guys are what keep me writing. One of you asked if there were any lemons planned in the future, well yes there are some but you will have to go to one of the other sites I post on to read them seeing as ffnet doesn't allow too much lemoniness. Those sites are Adult fanfiction and mediaminor. If you can't find them just drop me an email and I will send you the links. Enjoy!

Song of My Soul

**Part Twelve **

Kagome sat at her desk staring at the paper in front of her as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She was finding it hard to concentrate on work after the meeting Inuyasha, Naraku and she had that morning. The depth of this current problem was baffling. Never in her life would she have thought Kikyo of such evil but yet she had experienced it herself just the night before. She glanced over at Naraku eyeing him carefully. He had said little during the conversation but did solemnly promise to stay by her side at all times until they could track down Kikyo or who ever was behind the dream. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daydreaming.

"Are you ready for some lunch Kagome?" Naraku asked softly. She looked at him a bit startled but calmed when she saw the concern in his eyes. He leaned a little closer examining her eyes carefully.

"Are you feeling well Kagome?" He asked slowly. She nodded and looked around for her purse.

"Yes Naraku, I'm fine. Just a little tired from last night I guess." She finally found the elusive purse in the bottom drawer of her desk. He offered his hand to help her stand which she took.

"Good we need to leave or Inuyasha will begin to think I spirited you away again." He semi chuckled causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "It isn't as if it didn't happen before." He admitted. She lowered her head frowning. He shifted uneasily from her reaction. "I have to be honest with you. The thought did cross my mind this morning but after hearing what you both had to say, I think it would be best if Inuyasha were near. He is, after all, your mate and can calm you much easier then I could." His face drained of emotion when she looked at him. It almost seemed like he was trying to hide something.

"I wouldn't know about that." She said as they entered the elevator. "We get into our share of fights." She went on thinking of the argument they were having when they arrived at the office over the fact she was going back to work and he didn't like it.

"Yes well, most couples have their problems. I have to commend you on your patience. Inuyasha has such a uniquely rough personality after all." He replied as a second thought and was surprised when Kagome started to laugh.

"Nicely put." She giggled as the door opened and right before them stood the agitated inu-hanyou that was the topic of their conversation.

"Your talking shit about me again." He growled then leaned over and kissed Kagome on the temple as he pulled her close to him protectively. "Your late."

"And what makes you think that?" Kagome chuckled at him.

"My nose was itching." He frowned at her and tapped his nose. She giggled more with disbelief written all over her face. "Besides that I could hear you. Remember the ears hear all." He smiled smugly at her blush. Naraku chuckled a bit at that.

"What a lovely color Kagome." He said amused at her blush. She frowned and started to walk toward the front doors. "I will leave her in your capable hands Inuyasha. I have business to attend to." Naraku turned to get back in the elevator but Kagome stopped the doors from closing.

"You're not coming?" She gave him the puppy eyes. He smiled and reached forward to touch her cheek but stopped when he heard the low growl coming from Inuyasha. He dropped his hand and shook his head.

"No I have work to catch up on. I will see you when you get back." With that he gently removed her hands from the elevator and stepped back. The look of disappointment on her face clenched at his heart but he reminded himself she was mated and was therefor untouchable. A deep sadness gripped him to the core. He was more then envious of their relationship. It was one he wished he was graced with and it seemed that the dog didn't understand what he had.

Naraku wasn't a fool. He sensed the power that lay dormant inside of Kagome the first time he met her but at that time the power inside of Kikyo was much stronger so his natural greed bid for him to take the most easily acquired power of the two. He had made a mistake and paid dearly for it. Each day that Kikyo suffered in that hospital, a piece of him suffered as well. He was thankful he had not went through with the mating ritual to bind their souls. He would definitely be a pitiful mess now. He was so engrossed in his session of self pity he failed to notice the flare of dark aura above the elevator he rode in.

Kagome turned with a frown and walked slow toward the door. Something was wrong with her boss and she intended on finding out what it was. Sighing she knew it would have to wait until she returned but inside something was bothering her that would not stop. A deep ache that was almost painful. It was growing more intense the closer she got to the door. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks clutching at her chest with one small hand in a fist. Spinning around she stared at the elevator with wide eyes filled with fear.

Inuyasha walked next to her feeling the mixed emotions swelling up inside of her as they shifted from curiosity to anxiety and fear. He was about to ask her what was wrong when, to his surprise, she suddenly twirled around toward the elevator with terror on her face. A second later there was a loud boom like the sound of a bomb going off that rocked the elevator shaft Naraku had just taken back to his office. Kagome clung to his arm shaking. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the elevator doors. "What the hell?" He said as he started to walk over to them but she pulled frantically on his arm to keep him back.

There was more booming sounds followed by a high pitched screeching sound that was getting closer to the floor they were standing on. By now others in the main entry were gathering and staring at the elevator doors. An enormous whoosh could be heard from with in the shaft causing the doors to flex back and forth from the power of what caused it. Soon it was followed by the horrible crashing sound of metal twisting from the basement level where the parking garage was. Many startled people began to panic over what had happened. One woman passed out and was being attended by a gentleman that was beside her. Others were crying while the more calm were either on the phone calling for help or trying in vain to open the elevator doors.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked up at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Naraku." She whispered in a hoarse voice. They ran over the doors to assist. Inuyasha pushed the impotent humans out of his way and shoved his claws into the crack of the door. He grunted and groaned at the effort but managed to pry the doors open enough for a security guard to hit the emergency latch that would keep them open. The air filtered out quickly filling the room with the heavy cloud of dust caused from the explosion below. It's silt like substance left a fine layer on everything and everyone that was with in it's circumference.

Inuyasha covered his nose that was being plugged by the fine concrete dust as he leaned over carefully to peer down the shaft. Kagome stood close by twisting her fingers nervously from the anxiety. Even though she knew that she was being silly she still felt like some how this was her fault. If Naraku had not been guarding her then maybe this wouldn't of happened. But then she also knew these accidents had been going on for the past few months and she wasn't even in the country then. She didn't know what she would do if he was hurt because of her. It gripped her heart like a vise as she waited for Inuyasha to tell her what he found. Finally he leaned back shaking the dust from his hair. His face and suit were covered with the fine dust but he simply continued to pat himself down and sneeze as he walked over to her.

"Are there stairs leading down to the garage?" He asked with out looking at her. A whimper from her made him look up to see the worry on her face. "I can't see anything." He clarified quickly to ease her mind a bit. She nodded and led him over to a security door. After fumbling with her keys she finally produced a key that opened the lock and they both entered. The stair case was as cold as the metal that it was made from. She couldn't stop the feeling of foreboding that filled her as she looked down the stairs. "It's ok Kagome. I don't smell blood." Inuyasha placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He led the way down the steps to the garage.

When they entered the garage they had to work their way past the ruble that had been blown across the floor. Small and large chunks of concrete as well as steal lay in a radios around the elevator shaft. A car alarm was going off from the impact of one of the elevator doors that had hit it in the side when it was blown from its place. It was quite evident now that the elevator had dropped out of control down the shaft only to end up in a crumpled and smashed heap at the basement level. Kagome gulped and shivered as she stared. Again Inuyasha ensured her that there was nothing to worry about because he didn't smell any blood. She nodded absently and followed him closer so he could examine the pile left by the broken lift.

She kept a wary eye around them as Inuyasha dug through the rubble looking for any signs of Naraku. He finally got to what looked like it could have been the roof of the elevator. It had a large hole blown in it and from closer inspection they could tell it had been from the top. That is probably what caused the cables to snap but with out closer inspection they couldn't be sure. Inuyasha was more concerned about what had happened to the demon that was inside the lift. With little effort he pushed the remainder of the roof from the floor so they could look under neath. He had been right, there wasn't any blood but what they did find was almost as disturbing. On the floor they found his suit jacket shredded almost to pieces.

Inuaysha's ears perked up suddenly as his face looked up the dark shaft above them. "Shit!" He cursed and grabbed Kagome quickly as he jumped out of the shaft. Kagome was shocked when some large pieces of concrete landed where they had been just seconds before he moved them out of the way. "Damn we have to get to the roof. Naraku is fighting something up there." Inuyasha proclaimed as he turned and bent his knees lowering himself some. Kagome looked at him surprised. "Just get on damn it we don't have time to wait on another fucking elevator." He snarled pointing at his back. She snapped out of her stupor and climbed on his back feeling funny when her skirt hiked up a bit from where his hands gripped her tightly under the knees.

She was still amazed at the thrill it gave her to ride on his back. She used to do this often when they were kids playing out in the forest behind their properties. It always filled her with an exhilarating feeling that you could only get from flying. But they hadn't done this since he started dating Kikyo and after the years passed the thought never occurred to her. A feeling of nostalgic regret filled her but she shoved the feeling to the back of her mind for now. There were more important things to be thinking about. She clutched his shoulders tightly as he bound up the stair case jumping from one platform to the next skipping the stairs completely. She felt like squealing for glee but again had to remind herself this was not the time.

As they got closer, she could now hear the explosions from above. There was indeed a battle of some kind going on above but she didn't know how far above them. When they reached the top they found themselves on the floor that housed Naraku's office but the sounds were coming from the roof. Thinking hard Kagome finally remembered his private entrance to the helicopter platform on the roof. They dashed over only to find the door locked. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly but she shook her head. "I don't have keys for this."

"No problem." He smirked and snapped the handle easily. The sounds of battle greeted them as they dashed up the stairs. Using his shoulder to smash through the door, they gained entrance to the roof.

Over to one side of the platform they could see Naraku leaning on one knee as he held his bloodied arm. His clothes were in tatters, bloody cuts and bruises covered his body. Kagome reached out wanting desperately to go over and help him but Inuyasha held her back.

"Well what do we have here?" A husky voice filled the air above them. Kagome looked up to see a very handsome youkai floating in the air carefree above the roof on what seemed to be swirling wheels. His attire was battle armor from the old days when youkai terrorized humanity during the Feudal Era. He held a trident like weapon in one hand that had a two prong lightening bolt on the end instead of the usual three prong fork. A long braid of dark brown hair whipped in the wind around him. He glared at them with blood red eyes and a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure brother. Could it be a little puppy that has decided to come play with us?" An even deeper voice came from behind. They both twirled to see and enormous youkai floating on a black cloud. His face was ugly and resembled some sort of reptilian species that Inuyasha couldn't describe. He also wore the battle armor of old. "I like the woman. Can I have her after we are done here brother?" He grinned wide showing off the many rows of sharp teeth in his gaping mouth when Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him protectively. A dark laugh came from the first brother.

"Perhaps but you will have to defeat her pet dog." He laughed at the scowl on his brother's face.

"You will not help me Hiten?" The ugly balding youkai pouted.

"If I fight him then the prize is mine. I will but I get her first." The other seemed to consider this for a second.

"Alright it's a deal." They both laughed heartily at the look of shock on Kagome's face.

"Who do you think you are..." She started to scream with her hands on her hips but Inuyasha pulled her back back.

"Stay back Kagome. They are very powerful." Again he shoved her behind him. She scowled at him but didn't argue. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha redirected his attention to the two brothers.

"We are the famous Thunder Brothers. Surely you have heard of us." The fat ugly one stated profoundly.

"Can't say I have. Must not be all that famous then." Inuyasha barked back with a satisfied smirk at the scowl on the ugly one's face.

"Then it is your lose puny one." He hissed. They watched curiously as he opened his mouth wide. A bright glow began to form with in his massive maw. Suddenly Inuyasha realized what he was doing. Grabbing Kagome, he quickly jumped out of the way just as the exploding blast hit the roof where they had been standing. He skidded to a stop not far from where Naraku was and set her down.

"Stay under cover while I take care of this trash." He snorted flexing his clawed fingers. Kagome nodded and hid behind the edge of the stairs that led up to the helicopter dias. She watched with fear and wonder as her mate dodged and leapt between the two brothers. He slashed and clawed causing several deep gashes in both. He managed to knock the fat one from his cloud.

"Maten!" Yelled the other as he raced to catch him from a fatal fall. He managed to get the fat youkai before he would have smashed into the roof then turned his dark glare at Inuyasha. "You will pay for that dog boy." He raised his trident in the direction of Kagome and let a huge bolt fly in her direction. Inuyasha watched in horror as the bolt streaking toward his mate knowing he couldn't reach her in time.

Kagome watched in terror as the bolt soared straight at her. Her body was frozen in spot awaiting her inevitable doom. She wasn't even sure how much time had lapsed but in the mixed turmoil of the moment she remembered feeling something grasp her waist and pull her out of the way. When her senses did come back to her she found herself laying on the ground with Naraku's weakened body covering her protectively. He raised his head just enough so he could look into her eyes. They held a pain so deep she knew it went all the way to his soul. His body was ripped off her suddenly. His face grimaced from the pain that shot through him causing him to loose consciousness.

Maten stood over her grinning from ear to ear. "I'll come for you my flower." He snickered as she scowled at him. The dark cloud formed under him to lift him off the ground with Naraku's limp form held in his arms. She glanced over at Inuyasha only to see him being held at bay by the other brother shooting lightening bolts at him. She watched helplessly as the two demons flew away out of reach of her enraged mate taking her boss with them.

An: Boy did I screw that one up. Shame on me, I made Naraku a victim. LOL. Sorry I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think.


	13. Part 13

An: Just a quick note to say thanks to my reviewers and readers. Candice-J, SkaQueen, MoonlitBlackRose, You guys are great sorry for the delay in updating.

NordicaVB: sorry for confusing you. This story is a bit different in alot of respects due to Naraku isn't as much of an evil dude as most are used to. Yes you could say Kagome has some feelings but she likes alot of people and so far he has not given her a reason to be spiteful. She is basically convinced that his actions so far were to protect her so she isn't all that angry. No it isn't a Naraku/Kagome (not that Naraku wouldn't mind it, LOL) this is definately a Inu/Kag fic. I hope that clears it up for you some.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Inuyasha series or anything else that I can get sued over.

Song of My Soul

**Part Thirteen**

Inuyasha held Kagome close while they waited for his brother to arrive. If anyone could find out who those two youkai were he could. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed again deep in thought. He wanted to know what she was thinking but knew if he wasn't careful about the words he used it would just start a fight. Right now he didn't think she could take an argument with him. So it was basically better to remain quiet. He was surprised when she didn't even get emotional after what happened to Naraku. But she was very quiet since then. The whole incident even shook him up. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone but in this day and age this sort of thing was unthinkable.

Even the police were stumped and had no leads. That is why he called on his brother for assistance. Sesshomaru was an arrogant bastard most the time but when it came to Kagome he did have a soft spot. He had many connections and ways to find out what he needed so it was only a matter of time before they tracked them down.

He hugged her closer when she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Even though she still wouldn't agree to go somewhere safer she confessed that she didn't want him to leave her either. That alone made him feel happier then he had in two years. Only two things could make him leave her side right now. One was if she wouldn't let him be with her and the other would be in death. He would prefer the first reason more then the second but if he had to give his life to protect her then he would gladly do it with out regret. If there was anything he had learned over the past two years was with out her he had no life.

When the front door opened they both looked up expectantly hoping it was Sesshomaru with some news but it was only Miroku and Kagome's grandfather returning from setting the spiritual barrier around the shrine grounds. Another safe guard her family felt would help to repel any bad spirits or unwanted youkai. Sango entered just after them with her pet neko cat, Kirara, cradled in her arms. She walked over and sat next to Kagome quickly. The cat jumped into Kagome's lap and nuzzled her arm affectionately. Kagome smiled as she scratched her little ears.

"Oh Kagome, I am so sorry about what happened." Sango said sympathetically.

"There would have been nothing you could have done. It caught us all off guard." Kagome replied without even looking up.

"I know but it still makes me feel badly. Poor Naraku."Sango looked down at the ground. "Who could have done this?" She asked in a hushed tone. Kagome frowned.

"I don't know." Kagome paused for a moment. "I have my suspicions." She admitted finally.

"Have you told the police?" Miroku kneeled down in front of her being careful of his newly un-casted ankle. Kagome raised her eyes to meet his dark violet blue ones.

"They wouldn't listen even if I did." She said profoundly. He placed a hand over the one she was scratching the cat's ears with.

"Surely they would. There are no other leads." He patted her hand reassuringly. She shook her head and looked him square in the face.

"No they wouldn't. They don't chase ghosts." She said seriously. Miroku's hand slid from hers and he blinked a couple of times.

"Ghosts? Why would you think that?"Miroku looked at her shocked she would suggest such a thing. Kagome glanced from him to Sango who also had a surprised look on her face. Then she turned her eyes to Inuyasha. He, however, held no emotion in his face but his eyes told her he was thinking of something along the same lines. Her eyes traveled back to Miroku's.

"It was more something I felt." She began slowly. "I...they didn't..." She stopped her exclamation and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Sango and Miroku looked at each other frowning.

"They didn't what Kagome?" Sango pressed for her to finish her sentence. Kagome lifted sad eyes to her. Her face held that of sorrow and pain but not for herself. It was for another.

"They didn't seem natural. I can't explain it." She lowered her eyes to the cat that had curled up in her lap to sleep. She let out a sigh. "Inuyasha knows what I mean. You would of had to be there to understand." She said in defeat. A sudden knock on the door broke the tension in the room. Kagome's grandfather went and opened it.

"Yes?" He said. "I'm sorry but the shrine is closed today." He went on politely.

"I am not here for the shrine." A woman's gentle voice came from beyond. "I am looking for my bother-in-law, Inu..." Was all she got out before Inuyasha came to his senses.

"Rin? Is that you? Where is Sess?" He quickly stood up and went to the door.

"Hey Inu. Um...Sess is on the steps. He said something about a barrier that he couldn't cross." Rin pointed toward the entrance of the shrine steps.

"Oh that would be mine." Miroku stood up as quickly as he could. "I'll go let him in." He started to go through the door. "Your looking as healthy as ever Rin." He patted her hand gently but stopped the minute he heard a loud growl coming form beyond the barrier. "I better let your husband in before he attempts to uproot all the ground to get in here." Miroku limped as quickly as he could toward the steps. Rin smiled after him shaking her head. She turned her attention back to the others and suddenly remembered why she came with Sesshomaru in the first place. With a squeal of excitement she ran over to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Kami it is so good to see you again Kagome." She giggled when Kagome hugged her back.

"I missed you too Rin. How have you been?" Kagome leaned back when Rin released her. Rin took Kagome by the hand and placed it on her slightly swollen belly.

"How do you think?" Rin's grin grew larger when Kagome's eyes became as big as saucers. Kagome jumped up and hugged her even tighter.

"When? How?" She stammered.

"If you don't know how by now then Inuyasha needs to start being a real husband." Came the dry humor of Sesshomaru from the door. Kagome squealed and launched herself at him. He caught her in mid flight with an 'omf' and returned her hug. "It is good to see you alive and well Kagome." He held her close with out any emotion on his face but if one looked into his eyes they would see relief.

"Hey what the hell did you mean by that comment?" Inuyasha stood and tugged Kagome from his brother's grip.

"If you have to ask then the statement is more then true." Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's glare. Rin quickly stood between the two placing her hands on their chests.

"Ok that is quite enough you two." She scolded. "Save the fight until some other time." They glared at each other for a moment then stepped apart. Inuyasha plopped down on the couch taking Kagome with him and neatly set her on his lap to leave room for others to set since there were so many of them in the livingroom now. Sesshomaru took a seat in one of the recliners while Rin set next to him on the arm. Kagome looked from one brother to the other with a frown.

"I take it you two still haven't grown up any." She said dryly. They both looked at her with surprise.

"I assure you the problem doesn't lie with this Sesshomaru as you can tell from the condition of my mate." The inuyoukai said stoically crossing his arms over his chest. Rin smacked him on the arm in shock he would say that.

"If you think I'm not grown enough how about we take a trip up to your old bedroom and I'll show you just how grown I am." Inuyasha licked his lip seductively teasing her. She narrowed her eyes frowning.

"I think you have been around Miroku too much." Sango spoke what both the other women were thinking.

"What?" Miroku finally stepped into the door. "I heard my name along with too much." He grinned from ear to ear stepping behind Sango. She scowled but then her face took on a more shocked look as it became red. Soon her hand was flying around behind her and connected with his cheek with skilled accuracy. "Owe." Miroku whined rubbing his sore cheek that sported a flaming red hand print.

"Hentai!" Sango started to step away from him but was quickly grabbed from behind by his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Oh come on Sango you know I can't resist you." He pouted and pulled her close kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed but the frown didn't leave her face.

"Alright I understand, but not in front of people." She hissed but didn't seem all that mad now. Miroku smiled wide from behind her knowing he got away with groping her again. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow knowing that if Sango saw that smile he would be flat on his butt by now. She shook it off and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"So, Sesshomaru," Kagome began knowing that the inuyoukai didn't like to be pushed but she couldn't stand the waiting any longer, "did you happen to find out anything?" She bit her lip hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for asking before he had a chance to tell them in his own good time. He looked at her for a minute feeling a bit put out at her sudden request. He thought she knew better then to rush him. But then he studied her movements and could tell she was stressing beyond compromise. Inuyasha had only given him a brief account of what happened on that roof. Now that he saw her he could tell it shook her up pretty bad even though she was hiding it well.

'Just this once.' He told himself and cleared his throat. "I am a bit confused by the information I was able to gather on said 'Thunder Brothers.' It seems they are dead." He stated plainly. Everyone gasped.

"But they said that was who they were." Kagome started to shake trying desperately to hold back the break down she knew was coming. This was one time she really needed to be strong. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly. A low purring rumble from his chest filled her body with gentle vibrations that helped to calm her.

"Steady koishii." He whispered in her ear. She turned and looked into his amber eyes finding the strength she lacked. Slowly her nerves began to settle and she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"I see. What else did you find out about the brothers?" She asked holding back tears.

"They were the last males of their war clan almost five hundred years ago. They were killed in battle against a miko and a half breed who were protecting an orphaned kit whose parents were killed by the brothers for their skins to be made into rugs. They only had one surviving relative. A small girl around the age of 5 in human years. She later married the orphaned kit when she fell in love with him after trying to avenge her brothers. Fate is fickle is it not." Sesshomaru stated simply as if reciting from a book.

"I wonder who they were then?" Kagome leaned against Inuyasha feeling drained. All her hope was deflated.

"My contact at the museum emailed me a picture taken of a portrait of the brothers." He took a piece of paper out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. She unfolded it curiously. She couldn't contain the gasp of surprise when she looked at it. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"It's them." She said holding back the cry that wanted to escape her lips. Her body began shanking nervously as she glanced at her grandfather. He looked at the floor with sad eyes. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"But how?" Sango expressed confused.

"Then it is true. Kikyo has slipped to the darker side of spirituality." Kagome's grandfather's voice was low. "She was responsible for that mess in the shrine library last week." Kagome's grandfather hung his head, disappointment shown clearly. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"What happened in the library grandpa?" She asked quickly.

"The Tama no Jigoku was stolen." He still wouldn't look at anyone. A gasp escaped Kagome. Her eyes filled with worry and fear. Inuyasha pulled her closer to sooth her worry.

"What the hell is that?" He asked gruffly. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes.

"The Soul of Hell, to be exact, is an ancient book that our family has guarded for generations." She said calmly.

"A book? Is that all?" He snorted. Kagome shook her head.

"Not just any book." Her grandfather interrupted. "That book holds the dark secrets of hell its self. The charms on the outside have sealed the contents for centuries." He rubbed his face with his hands.

"What does that have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious dear brother?" Sesshomaru replied dryly. Inuyasha snarled at him lightly.

"I wouldn't be askin' if it was obvious." He growled back.

"Yes well, father always said you could never figure out why you couldn't catch your tail." Sesshomaru said smugly. Red flashed in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I don't have a fucking tail you jacka..." Inuyasha started to stand up.

"Stop it both of you!" Rin yelled. She stood glaring at both with her hands on her hips. "Can't you two put your petty differences behind you for just one second." Inuyasha's ears flattened from the shrillness of her voice. Sesshomaru just looked down. "That's better. Please continue Higurashi-sama." She bowed to Kagome's grandfather respectfully then set back down. Kagome had to stifle a giggle. It still amazed her how much control Rin had over the great Sesshomaru. She turned her attention back to her grandfather.

"Well basically it has everything to do with this. That book had strong spells in it." He started slowly then cleared his throat. "One was how to bring the dead back." They gasped but he held up his hand as a signal to let him finish before they asked questions. "The book was sealed by our ancestors and only one of our blood with major spiritual power could remove those seals. I am pretty sure it had to be Kikyo. There were other things missing from the shrine warehouse too. Herbs and magical items she would have needed to give them life. She would have needed a cadaver for each as well. Where she got those I wouldn't know." He put his face in his hands again shaking it. Kagome had a look of horror on her face. Sango grimaced and leaned on Miroku.

"Cadavers? But how would they look like their old selves if they died 500 years ago and she used bodies from now?" Miroku just had to ask.

"The jaki in the soul of a youkai is very strong. They were from a powerful war clan. I have no doubt they had the power to transform the appearance of the bodies to match what they were used to being." Sesshomaru answered.

"Like I said, they just didn't seem right." Kagome said more to herself then to anyone else. Her grandfather only nodded.

"So your saying Kikyo or someone got some dead bodies and brought them back to life using the souls of those two dead brothers?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Yes Inu, I think that is what he is saying." Miroku said dryly. He then looked the older priest. "What can we do about it Higurashi-sama?" The old man looked up at him and frowned.

"I am not the one to ask that. I know little about fighting undead let alone undead youkai. But I know someone who does." He stood and quickly walked into the next room. Shortly he returned with an address book in his hands flipping through the pages. "Here." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kagome. "He'll be able to answer any questions you have about the subject." Kagome looked at the name and smiled.

"Aritomo Yamura? I remember him." Her grin became wider. "I didn't know he was still alive."

"Whose that?" Inu asked curiously since he never heard of this person before.

"Oh, he used to train Kikyo and me with our miko powers. He's funny." Kagome giggled while remembering some thing from the past. "It is quite a drive from here we better get going." She stood up to retrieve her jacket from the coat rack.

"What about the shrine?" Rin stood with a worried look. "What if she returns?"

"Don't worry dear. That is why I had Miroku do the seals. He isn't of our family blood so she won't be able to break through." Kagome's grandfather said soothingly. Sesshomaru stood up to tower over his small wife.

"I am afraid we will not be accompanying you." He stated calmly. Inuyasha started to say something but he stopped him. "I will not put Rin at risk in her condition. But if there is anything you need call me. I will do what I can." With that the couple left to go home. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku.

"I would understand if you two didn't want to come with us." She said but held hope in her eyes. Sango smiled at her reassuringly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulders and followed the other couple out the door.

"I'll call him so he will be expecting you." Kagome's grandfather yelled from the door as he waved goodbye.

AN: Not as much as I wanted to get in this chapter but didn't want it to get too long. Decided that since it has been so long since I updated I should give you two chapters so please keep going.


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Inuyasha series or anything else that I can get sued over.

ALERT!! THIS IS VERY GRAPHIC. IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS DON'T GO ANY FURTHER. THIS IS "R" RATED FOR A REASON.

Song of My Soul

**Part Fourteen **

When he first woke up, he wasn't sure what was more annoying, the darkness or the smell. The darkness was bad enough since there was so little actual light that he could barely make out the different shapes around him, but the smell was definitely making him sick to his stomach. Not that he had much left in it. The moment he woke up he threw up. The smell was a mixture of decaying flesh and garbage. He could also smell what he could only describe as grave dirt but then with all the other smells it was hard to tell the difference between mildew and musty ground.

His head hurt, his muscles were sore from being stretched out like he was and above it all he was starting to get hungry. He didn't know for sure how long it had been but the day they took him, he remembered he didn't eat supper the night before or breakfast that morning. Hell he had even missed lunch. It had to be at least 24 hours since his last meal. Not that it bothered him that much but it would help with the healing then maybe he could break free of these chains. A lack of clothes told him the air was cool which revealed that he was close to the out doors or at least that the place didn't have a door. Basically his dungeon reminded him of a cave.

A bright light almost blinded him suddenly. He was surprised that he had missed the person, no persons entering the room he was in. A low growl escaped his throat as the person stepped closer. They stopped shortly and he could sense their fear. With the speed he was born with he lunged forward only to be stopped by the chains that held him to the wall. The person fell back but was caught by another behind them. The light fell the ground and he could tell now it was a flashlight. It spun around and rolled until it came to a stop when it got caught on a mound of garbage on the floor. It didn't show directly on the people but it was enough for his breath to catch. He narrowed his eyes and growled loudly.

"So Kikyo you decided to come out of hiding." He snarled. The woman in front of him steadied herself on her own feet then stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could. He chuckled and licked the blood from the split in his lip.

"You'll have to do more then that to hurt me bitch." He snapped angrily. "What the hell do you want?" She smiled seductively at him and stepped closer but stopped when he gave her a warning growl.

"Why my love I want you?" She said trying to sound sincere.

"Bullshit. You never wanted me. All you ever wanted was money and that I have plenty of." He hissed back with venom. She frowned but then her eyes softened.

"You don't give me enough credit, Naraku. I loved you." She reached out but he snapped at her with his fangs causing her to draw her hand back.

"Love? You know nothing of love. You're a cold-hearted bitch. You don't care for anyone but yourself." He growled again watching her carefully. She seemed to be thinking of what to say next. His eyes darted to the two youkai that stood behind her. He was curious where she found them. They didn't look like any he knew of so they must have been gutter trash she picked up somewhere. "Who are your new toys? They look like gutter trash." He said sarcastically. She glared at him hatefully. "But then from the looks of you," his eyes wandered up and down her body quickly, "you look like you fell out of the dump truck." He chuckled at her gasp. She gritted her teeth and summoned her power into the hand she hit him with. Her finger nails dug deeply into his cheek causing four terrible gashes. His head jerked to the side from the impact of the searing pain from her miko powers. Blood flowed down his cheek and dripped from his chin. He held back the groan that wanted to come out. His head was spinning from the amount of power she had used. That had hurt. He narrowed his eyes at her and took a deep breath.

"What the hell do you want with me Kikyo?" He managed to growl out defiantly. Her eyes softened again as she stepped closer.

"I want you." She replied softly. He growled but didn't seem to have much energy left to fight. She ignored him and gently wiped the blood from his chin. Her eyes stayed on his as she raised her bloodied fingers to her lips and licked them off. For some reason he found that action very sensual. He swallowed hard not taking his eyes off her. Slowly she kneeled in front of him and leaned closer. Placing her hands on his chest. A low warning rumble formed in his chest and he let his fangs show. Again she ignored him confident the chains would hold him. With tender care she ran her cool fingers over his hot muscles.

He wanted to sigh from the sensation but was unwilling to give into her seductive ways. She had done this too many times to get her way. He closed his eyes when her hand ran down his stomach and to his scantily covered crotch. His eyes shot open when she clutched him. He gritted his teeth and snarled at her warningly. She looked up at him as she lowered her lips to one of his nipples and licked it playfully. The shiver that ran down his back made him feel ashamed. He shouldn't be attracted to her but it had been so long and she was his wife. A low growl formed in his throat as her tongue flicked out touching his nipple in sequence to the way she rubbed him. He couldn't stop the sensation that was building up inside of him. His mind screamed for a way out while his body kept wanting more.

Her talented mouth caused him to groan. He wrapped the chains around his hands and held on when she slipped her hand down his waist band. All this time her lips kissed, sucked and she licked his chest working her way down his stomach. Her actions were sending shock wave after shock wave through him.

"Kikyo," he panted, "stop...not...here." He fought for control over his reaction to her touch. "Not like this." He couldn't keep the pleading sound from his voice but he was almost lost. She smiled where he couldn't see it.

"Take him and clean him then bring him to me." She stood slowly rubbing her body against his until she reached his lips. She placed her fingers under his chin and turned his face to one side. He suppressed a groan when her tongue flicked out and licked the blood from his cheek then kissed him deeply. Inside he cringed although his youkai was rejoicing. She pulled away suddenly leaving him panting. He watched her as she walked away swaying her full hips from side to side seductively. The bulge in his crotch tightened.

His better judgement fought with his beast for control over his body. He could still smell her scent of arousal. It was so strong he knew he would need a distraction to keep from claiming her completely as his mate. That was the last thing he wanted from her. Especially since everything that had happened. He knew that eventually she would die from the tumor in her brain and he would not put himself through that sort of agony willingly. But then so far his reaction to her had not been willing. He shook his head in frustration.

A jerk on his arms let him know that the two youkai were releasing his arms. A sneer spread across his lips as he thought of a way to escape her but soon it left when he realized they simply removed the chain from the walls. The cuffs on his wrists were sealed by sutra on the locks. He had little choice but to follow where they dragged him. He stumbled several times over things on the floor he did see while struggling to keep up with them as they pulled him down a long tunnel. A bright light showed through a door way up ahead. When they stepped out, he shielded his eyes from the sun light that hit him. His vision was blurry at first causing him to blink several times to focus.

His eyes scanned the area around him in shock and confusion. There were cars ever where. Some were setting by themselves but others were piled into large rickety stacks that looked like a good gust of wind would send them toppling down. He stumbled forward when the chains were yanked again letting him know his guards were impatient. There seemed to be no end to this junk yard. Massive piles of rusty steal and junk lay wherever he looked. He would never have even dreamed of such a place. Cold water brought his attention back as it spilled over his head and shoulders coving his nearly naked body. Strong hands ripped the remaining cloth from his body leaving him bare to the cold air. He shivered slightly from the feeling. A rough cloth was tossed in his face.

"Clean yourself hanyou. She wants you to be pretty." A gruff voice came from his right. He spun around to see the large youkai sneering at him. He growled at the indignant treatment he was receiving. Never in his life had anyone looked down on him for being a hanyou. Most didn't know.

"Scrub!" The other pulled sharply on the chain he held causing pain to shoot up his arm. He grit his teeth and began to wash the sweat and soil from his skin.

"She sure likes them purdy don't she?" The fat bald one snicked again at his agony.

"That she does brother." The other answered. Naraku would have to admit he was a bit confused why they referred to each other as brothers. They looked nothing alike. But it didn't matter, they would still both die the same. He formulated just how he was going to chain them up and disembowel them. He would stand in glorious victory as they screamed for mercy. It would be music to his ears. Another sharp pain brought him back out of his little day dream. "Enough, it'll do. Get your ass in gear." They led him through several more twisted paths around piles of metal until they reached the river. He frowned slightly but didn't say anything. He followed dutifully memorizing ever path and turn they made when they walked away from the river into the woods. Even though he was naked, the cool air didn't bother him. He knew to escape he would need to stay alert and ready.

A small house appeared ahead of them. Once they were close enough, he could smell a wonderful aroma of food from within. As they came closer Kikyo stepped out of the door looking at them expectantly. Her eyes traveled up and down his body hungrily. A twisted smile graced her red lips that almost made his stomach turn. He noticed she had changed her clothes and was now wearing the garb he remembered seeing on the priestesses at the shrine during a holiday visit. The garment seemed to cling in just the right places but yet flowed with ever move she made. Again he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Calmly she waited for them to walk up the steps, then she pulled a simple cloth from inside her sleeve which she wrapped around his waist to cover his manly parts. Her fingers lingered at his waist touching lightly as she looked into his eyes for response but he refrained from giving her any. She quickly ushered them inside where the guards once again stood back but held onto the chains. He didn't make a move feeling he could play her little game of power for now until he had his chance.

"Are you hungry Naraku-sama?" She asked sweetly. He held back a snarl and nodded his head. She guided him over to a table that was already set. The two youkai held the chains and stood one on either side of him. He raised an eye brow when he looked at what she had to offer. "Kentucky Fried Chicken?" He mused.

"What you thought I would cook?" She smiled. "Get real." She took a seat next to him and began to serve him. She fed him slowly letting him savor each piece as if it was his last meal. Once in a while after giving him a bite she would take one and smile at him. He held his resolve and refused to let her get to him. Her actions did surprise him. Even when they were first married she wouldn't act like this. It was definitely something new for him. In the back of his mind he wished it was someone else. Unfortunately that someone else had a mate that was stronger then he had originally given him credit for. When he shook his head letting her, know he didn't want any more she leaned forward and licked his lips. He couldn't take it and pulled away. She frowned.

He watched with amusement as anger filtered across face. She hissed then looked at her two henchmen. "Chain him." He was yanked out of the chain and drug into another room that he soon found out was a bed room. The fat one tackled him to the bed while the other worked on chaining him down. His first instinct was to fight so that is what he did. The minute he pulled on the chains his wrists would begin to burn as if they were being burned off. He snarled and growled in pain until they were done. His body rejoiced when they left the room. He was still chained of course but at least they weren't yanking on those accursed wrist cuffs anymore. He lay there staring at the ceiling trying to get his mind to focus again. The bright light from outside told him that it was still early afternoon. With luck she would leave him alone for a while so he could rest. He should know that luck had little to do with anything.

It wasn't long before she entered the room. She stalked over to the bed and sat down close enough so she could run her fingers over his chest again. Her touch felt like small electric rods sending teasing jolts through him. He hissed in discomfort. She frowned and removed her hand. "You used to like my touch." She pouted.

"Your touch didn't shock me then." He snarled back losing a bit of patience but recoiled his anger for a bit. He didn't want to push her too far. Even though he hated to admit it, she did have the upper hand at the moment.

"I see." She reached into her pocket and with drew a crude necklace. From the looks of it the thing was made of round beads and claws. She bounced it in her hand as if weighing it then looked at him with mischief in her eyes. He snarled. "This will fix that." She said and before he could react she lunged forward and slipped it over his neck. As soon as it settled on his skin it began to burn from the magic it was made with. He growled and snarled but with his wrists being restrained there was little he could do. She sat back with her arms across her chest watching with a smug look. He thrashed and squirmed frantically trying to move the cursed thing from his flesh. She held back a smirk of triumph. "Does it burn?" She snickered.

"What the hell do you think Bitch!" He snapped. She frowned and the pain became worse. "You fucking whore get this off me!" He screamed in agony. His breathing was coming in short pants and his body was covered with sweat. Her face was like stone as she watched him suffer refusing to react to his screams of pain. After about 10 minutes that felt more like hours her eyes softened. She rested her hand on his cheek. He instinctively leaned into the coolness of her palm that calmed the searing heat of his skin there.

"All you have to do is be nice." She said softly. He looked at her with pleading eyes and nodded. She hesitated for a minute trying to read his eyes for deceit. After she was confident there wasn't any she crawled up on the bed and straddled his waist. Slowly she leaned forward and separate the necklace from his burning skin by sliding her hands between it and him. A sigh of relief left his lips. She gently rubbed the reddened skin where the necklace hand rested to sooth him further. His breathing became calmer. He watched her carefully through hooded tired eyes.

"What do you want of me Kikyo?" He asked. His usual smooth baritone voice was hoarse from the screaming he had done.

"I believe I told you." She said softly. She leaned down and kissed his chest between his collar bones. "That is all I want." She said between kisses and licks. His body began to react but he forced it away and the pain hinted that it would come back. Instinctively he allowed himself to feel the pleasure she was offering finding that the more he accepted the less pain he was in. His mind was spinning with the thoughts of hatred but his body was not going to hear of it. 'Just this once.' He told himself. 'Think of something else.' His mind suggested. A vision of another face came into his mind's eye making it easier to react and succumbed to her touch.

Her fingers slide from his shoulders up his muscular arms then down back of them to his sides. The feeling reminded him of soft silk thread. It tickled but yet sent shocks of pleasure through all his senses. He groaned when her supple lips latched onto his nipple again like before. In his mind he envisioned another preforming this service to him. He allowed his body to move under her more in response to the grinding of her hips against his. Agonizingly slow she slid down his body kissing and nipping as she went. Her cool fingers slid down his heated skin leaving small welts where her nails dug in slightly. With care she untied the cloth warp around his waist and pulled it way to reveal him to her hungry eyes. She looked up into his face but his eyes were closed tightly and he was biting his lip drawing blood with his fangs.

Her fingers ran up and down the sides of his waist and bottom as she nuzzled his stomach. Her hand glided shyly across his skin until she grasped him. He groaned in pleasure. His hips bucked up. He gripped the chains tightly, holding in a howl of pleasure. He didn't know how long he could last if she kept this up. It was maddening.

"Kah....GAAAA..." He howled. His hips thrust up keeping pace with her stroking hands. He was close to losing his control when she suddenly stopped and slipped away from him. He panted heavily and opened his eyes to stare at her. His pulse jumped at the sight of her standing there next the bed. She ran the back of her hand across her face. She held his eyes as she untied her top revealing herself to him. The fabric slid down her silky shoulders like water running of a duck's back to the floor. He moaned when she slid her pants off and kicked them to the side before crawling back on top of him.

He could smell her arousal. It was as strong as his but had a spiciness to it. He was in agony watching her when his body wanted to be her pleasure. After a few minutes of torture him visually she slid into place.

"Release my hands Kikyo." He moaned out. She leaned forward and touched the sutra on one cuff. His hand shot forward and grasped her hip guiding her body over his. "The other one." He ordered but she shook her head. He growled in frustration. Using his youkai strength he flipped them in the direction of the hand that was still chained so that she was on bottom. Her head rested on the chained arm. Now he had leverage. She moaned in pleasure. Her nails ran up and down his back leaving angry red welts in their wake.

He grunted and groaned. His mind tried to think of when the last time had been but his body refused to stop. His thoughts were numb and it was beyond thinking accurately at this moment. Kikyo squirmed grunting in pleasure and pain.

"AAAAA...NAAA...RRAA...KU..." She screamed as the orgasm filled her body. It wasn't long before he joined her groaning his own pleasure. But it was not her name that was on the tip of his tongue. In his mind he screamed 'Kagome!'

AN: Oh my god I am so twisted. I don't even know where the hell that came from. What a demented idea. blush I can't believe I just wrote that. hides in a corner For those of you who are old enough to read more you can also read this on or they have full lemons on them but remember if you are not old enough don't go there.


	15. Part 15

AN: Sorry for the long time between chapters. It has been a stressful holiday since Thanksgiving for my family. I won't get into detail but things have been worse then usual for us. My muse chose this time for a vacation leaving me with little inspiration to write. I hope this chapter is not a disappointment. I did take some extra time with it but that is only because I was struggling to get it done in the first place. (Damn muse) Anyway enjoy and remember to review and let me know what you think but be nice. I don't need any snotty remarks to dampen my ego.

Thank you to my readers for your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Inuyasha series or anything else that I can get sued over.

Song of My Soul

**Part Fifteen **

The small group stood at the bottom of the winding trail that lead into the woods. Kagome smiled as her mind wandered back to the summers she had spent making the long trek from the road to the shrine. In her mind's eye she could see her cousin running ahead of her urging her to follow at a faster pace. The sounds of the forest around her mixed with the jovial laughter of the children in her ears. But even though it lifted her heart, the thought of her cousin left her mind dulled with the pain of sorrow. Too many memories were being tainted by this visit and she hated it. The thought of her childhood had always brought joy to her but today it brought only regret and sadness. As if feeling her pain, Inuyasha placed a comforting arm over her shoulders drawing her closer into his protective warmth. She leaned into him instinctively and sighed.

"You ok Kagome?" Sango asked in a hushed tone. Kagome looked at her and smiled weakly with a nod.

"Eventually. It's just this place holds so many dear memories and most of those have Kikyo in them. It seems strange to be coming here for the reasons we are." She wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's waist pulling herself even closer if that was possible. He didn't say anything but hugged her tighter.

"It is beautiful here." Miroku commented as he limped behind the others. "Very tranquil."

"Yes it is quiet. I have always loved it here." Kagome looked around smiling. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her more causing her to look up at him. His amber eyes were scanning the forest around them. The scowl on his face was foreboding.

"Too quiet." His voice almost growled as his ears twitched back and forth listening for any sounds.

"What do you mean?" Sango nervously as her eyes scanned the forest around them.

"The forest has wild animals right? Even small ones. They make noises. I don't even hear so much as a bird chirping. This ain't right." He said softly as he continued to scan the forest with his eyes and listen with his ears. His grasp on Kagome was almost painful but she didn't say anything. She could feel his anxiety and knew better then to fight his hold on her.

"What do you hear?" Miroku asked and he too began to look around the forest with suspicion.

"I hear a water fall up ahead." He replied with out even looking at the monk. His nose sniffed the air wistfully then he snorted. "I smell smoke or ash. Not sure. It is being masked by the other odors of the forest.

"There is a water fall we have to go under." Kagome said thoughtfully. "The monks might be burning leaves of something." She suggested as a thought. The others looked at her a bit surprised. She blinked then shook her head. "Ok, I feel it to. I just didn't want to seem scared alright?" She said flatly with disgust.

"Don't worry koi, I'll protect you." He chuckled darkly. She smacked his arm playfully.

"We better get going if we want to find out what is going on." She said and pulled from his grasp as she started up the trail again. He was immediately at her side and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his larger hand thankful he was there with her.

"You two better hurry up." Inuyasha said as he looked back at Sango and Miroku. They nodded and followed as quickly as Miroku could manage. The walk through the forest was nerve racking on all of them. Slowly the forest began to thin as the sound of rushing water grew louder. Cautiously they moved out of the forest to one of the most beautiful sights they would ever see. The water fell from a height of at least 50 feet above them to pond that was the start of the river that flowed through the small clearing in front of them. The sound of the rushing water numbed their senses as it collided with the rocks in its path drowning out any other sounds that may have been there. As Kagome had said the trail disappeared on their side of the water fall and then reappeared on the other side only to disappear again in the forest. With a wave of her hand she motioned for them to follow her.

As they walked under the rushing water, Inuyasha held his hands over his sensitive ears to muffle some of the sound. The others followed his example but Kagome seemed unaffected by it as she merrily waltzed across the planked walk that was hidden behind the fall. They others dashed after her wondering what was wrong with her. When Inuyasha caught up to her he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around yelling at the top of his lungs. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes of surprise but then she saw his hands over his ears and understood. She nodded then spun around and trotted up the trail into the forest with the others close behind her. When the sound was less Inuyasha stopped her again.

"Wait a damn second." He fumed. "Why did the sound of that water bother you?" He asked angrily. She looked from him to the others a bit confused then her eyes lit up.

"Oh dear I am so sorry. It must have been from this." She reached inside her shirt and pulled out a small silver necklace with a pendant inscribed with the word 'damare' on it. "Yamura-sama gave this to me when I first started lessons with him. He said to always wear it when I came to visit. I never really thought about it before now." She smiled happily. The others looked at her with disbelief. "What?" She asked confused. Inuyasha shook his head frowning.

"Never mind just lead the way." He growled out. With a 'hmpf' Kagome spun around and stormed up the trail frustrated. "Feh." Inuyasha snorted and followed close behind her. Sango and Miroku looked at each other sadly.

"Do you think they will ever grow up?" Sango asked absently.

"Probably not." Miroku replied as he took her hand and limped faster to catch up with the feuding couple. Just as they reached the others a loud boom like the sound of thunder echoed through the forest. "What the hell?" Miroku spit out startled.

"Kagome get on my back." Inuyasha squatted down for her. "You two catch up as quickly as you can." He lifted her easily and jumped onto the closest tree limp. He jumped through the forest quickly following the sounds that continued to fill the air with booming sounds. Soon they came to realize it was a battle of some kind. "Damn it." He hissed.

"What?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"That sound is a battle. They are under attack." He said as he picked up his speed seemingly to fly through the air. When he reached a good enough speed he leaped into the air sending them sailing above the tree tops. Ahead they could see the smoke of a burning building. There were monks scrambling everywhere. Some pointed up into the sky with terror in their eyes as a bolt of lightening shot down from a clear sky straight for the main temple only to be repelled by a holy shield that surrounded it. They both looked to where the bolt had come from and saw none other then the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha growled deep in his chest remembering all too well what they had done just a day before. A gasp from Kagome snapped him out of his heated gaze. Her hand shot out and pointed at the figure of a small fragile looking monk that was kneeling in front of the temple holding his prayer beads tightly in his wrinkled old hands as he chanted to keep the shield up.

"Yamura-sama!" Kagome yelled frantically as she watched another bolt head for the temple. That was all Inuyasha need to spur him on. When they came down he descended all the way to the forest floor and pushed his legs to their full speed. It only seemed seconds before they were in front of the temple where he deposited Kagome before spinning around to face off against the formidable brothers again. Kagome ran to the old monk as quickly as she could dodging falling pieces of the roof that had been blown free. She quickly clamped her hands over his sending her miko powers surging through him to enforce the shield again.

"Well look here brother. The puppy has come to play again." The bald one named Maten chuckled out darkly. "I see you brought that pretty female with you too. That is good. We won't have to search for her then." Inuyasha growled at him baring his fangs.

"I wouldn't worry about her at the moment. Your opponent is me you pompous ass." He snarled. They both laughed heartily.

"You are no match for us dog. Crawl back into the cave you came from." The older brother Hiten said snidely. Inuyasha smirked and reached behind his back. From under his coat he pulled out a katana in a black sheath. The brothers looked at the ancient sword he slid through his belt and started to laugh.

"What do you plan to do with that dog breath? Give us a paper cut." They both howled. It didn't seem to bother the hanyou as he placed a steady hand on the hilt. Power began to pulse through him as it called out to it's master willingly waiting to be used. His eyes leveled on their laughing forms in the air above him.

"Laugh all you want. But you won't be laughing for long." He snarled as he drew the sword from it's magical bonds. They both stopped laughing as the blade drew out changing as it went into a large gleaming fang of power that was 10 times larger then the magical sheath that held it. Everyone gasped at the power the pulsed from it. "Meet my friend, Tetsusaiga." He smirked at the shocked look on their faces as he ran a gentle hand along the blades flat edge. The pulsing became stronger as if it were answering his touch.

"Where did a mutt like you get a powerful weapon like that?" Maten spit out skeptically.

"Oh just a present from my father when I turned 18. Nothing much just a sword of destruction made from his fang." Inuyasha chuckled at the frowns on the brother's faces.

"Enough of this." Snapped Hiten. His red eyes glaring down at Inuyasha from his floating wheels. He raised his spear and let lose a bolt of lightening at the hanyou below. Inuyasha had little time to block it but managed to deflect the power sending it into one of the living huts on the compound. "You take care of the trained dog brother. I will get the book." He ordered and turned his lightening attacks back on the temple. Inuyasha snarled and leaped toward him only to be knocked away by a blast of energy from Maten's mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed but didn't let go of the monk's hands. Tears of fear ran down her cheeks as she watched her mate thrown back several feet from the blast. To her relief he sat back up and shook his head. Black soot speckled parts of his body. He grinned as he stood up.

"Is that all you have fat ass?" He chuckled and charged the large demon on the floating cloud. Kagome shook her head as she watched her mate recklessly charge the demon. A feeble chuckle caught her off guard as she turned to her old sensei. He smiled and looked up at her with missing teeth.

"Yamura-sensei, are you well?" She asked quickly as another lightening bolt hit the shield but this time it didn't waver under the assault. The old man smiled and looked at her with wise eyes.

"I am well Kagome, my child. I see you have a very fierce protector." His wrinkled face shifted to the smile that appeared. She blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yes, he is my mate." She blushed harder when he chuckled.

"Inu youkai from the looks, or at least half. Yes all canines are protective. Is that the boy you spoke of when you were still my student?" He asked in his sagely manner. She nodded and smiled shyly. He patted her hand reassuringly. "I approve. You may relax a moment to conserve your power some." He settled on his legs more as he stretched his arms. "I believe you have enforced the shield enough to for the moment. Now let us watch this warrior of yours shall we?" He mused and turned his attention back to the battle.

Inuyasha swung his blade down clipping the edge of Maten's cloud causing it to shake a bit. The round youkai had to concentrate to keep his balance but managed to send yet another blast at Inuyasha. This time he was prepared and easily dodged it. His swing flew over the balding demons head slicing off the few hairs he still had on the top. Maten let out a wail of misery as his hand patted over the smooth skin of his head searching for those precious hairs.

"You inu kuso." He whined. Red anger bled into his large bulbous eyes. "You will pay for that." He growled out and opened his mouth again to send his attack. This time he sent several smaller blasts that landed just seconds after Inuyasha would jump out of the way. He darted around the compound madly to avoid being hit.

"Inuyasha!" Came a shout from the trail they had arrived on. It was Sango and Miroku. They came running toward them as quickly as possible. Maten spotted them as well and sent a flurry of attacks in their direction.

"Run!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and dodged the first blast. He knew they would not be able to dodge the next one. Fortunately he had a sutra left in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and plastered it over his right hand which he held in front of himself and Sango as he chanted praying it would shield them from the blast. All the humans and Inuyasha watched in horror as the blast engulfed the young couple. As the dust settled a faint blue bubble appeared from it. Luckily the shield formed just moments before the blast hit keeping them from harm. The ground in front and down the sides of them was torn from it's place leaving a trench of torn dirt. Maten howled angrily. Inuyasha took that moment to hurl his sword at the plump demon. The blade sliced through his hide like it was butter impaling him through the heart.

A gasp could be heard from all who watched as the large demon fell to the ground unmoving. The first to reach him was Hiten who reached for the sword to pull it free. He shrieked in pain when his hand touched the hilt. A magical shield protected it from any other who would try to wield it. His anger poured from every pore of his being as he roared. Kagome felt sympathy for him since he had just lost his brother. Even though they were evil it was clear they were as close as most siblings were. Hiten spun around and charged at Inuyasha. The emotions drove him into a fertile fury. His eyes glowed with his demonic aura and power. Before the hanyou could move, Hiten had him pinned to the ground trying to choke him with the handle of his spear.

"You half-breed bastard. You will pay for what you have done to him. I will kill you then take your woman." The venom spued from his words of hate.

"You won't touch my mate!" Inuyasha snarled back at him.

"You won't be able to do anything because you will be dead. None of these puny humans can stop me or help you." Hiten shoved harder and applied his weight to the handle to crush his windpipe. He grinned evilly as Inuyasha strained against the added vigor of his strength.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and tried to run to Inuyasha but was held back by Miroku and Sango who took advantage of the distracted youkai and ran to the safety of the barrier. Hiten looked in her direction and laughed as he licked his lips. He leaned down until his lips were mere inches from Inuyasha's ear. The pressure caused the struggling hanyou to groan from his aching muscles.

"I'll have fun with that one before the mistress drains her power. She has a lot of fire in her soul. If there is anything left I promise I will be sure to enjoy her until she stops screaming my name over and over again." He smirked at the low growl that came from Inuyasha. To his surprise the growl became louder. He pushed himself up a bit to look in the hanyou's face. Shock filled his features when he saw Inuyasha's face. The golden eyes that were filled with fiery defiance before were now red with blue slits for pupils. A jagged purple strip ran down each cheek and his fangs were longer.

"You'll not touch her." Inuyasha's voice was rougher and deeper then before. With a feral howl of anger he shoved the thunder demon off him throwing him several feet back to land on his back side. Hiten barely had time to recover before he had to dodge a slashing attack from the hanyou turned demon's claws. He didn't waist a second more before surging into the sky to avoid being slashed to death by the mad demon spawn. Once in the air he drew upon the power of his lightening spear sending a series of bolts at Inuyasha. The hanyou's speed had increased and he easily dodged them. Inuyasha leaped into the air straight for him only to be slashed across his middle by the spear.

He howled in pain as he landed hard on the ground. Kagome screamed again and struggled vainly against her friends. Her heart felt as if it would burst if she didn't reach him. Slowly he began to stand up holding his stomach. His head was bowed so that his bangs covered his eyes. Laughter filled the air over head. Hiten grinned widely as he hovered above .

"Looks like the puppy has lost his bite. I'll be there to get you soon sweetheart." He said sarcastically. "Now one more should finish you off." He raised his spear to send the final bolt at the seemingly helpless hanyou. Inuyasha looked up at him and snarled.

"I said you won't touch her you bastard." He jumped straight at Hiten raising his bloodied hand for a claw attack. At the pinnacle of the strike he summoned his demonic power. With a mighty roar of 'Hijin Ketsusou' (airborne blade blood claw attack from some web site I can't remember where) the built up energy flew from his fingers transforming his blood into deadly blades. Hiten avoided some but most hit him on various places of his body. He fell the ground causing a large dirt explosion when he hit. Demon Inuyasha floated gently down to the ground to stand before the crater that Hiten had caused when he fell.

The thunder demon looked up at him with weak eyes. Bloody slash marks covered his body. The precious fluid of life oozed out of them freely wetting the dry ground around him causing a puddle of blood colored mud. With a snort Inuyasha walked over to Tetsusaiga freeing it from the body of Maten and lifted it up onto his shoulder before returned to the wounded demon in the pit. The second his hand touch the sword he transformed back in the hanyou he was before.

"How?" Hiten gasped out as his eyes scanned the normal inu-hanyou before him.

"You should know better then to threaten another demon's mate." Inuyasha sneered at him as he raised Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down to finish the job.

AN: I know not that good but I'm stressing here. LOL I know I'm being a whiner so I will shut up now. Review please but be nice. Thanks for reading.


End file.
